The Journey of Ash
by The.Rayvenwolves
Summary: Ash having been partially trained as an Aura Guardian, starts studying under professor Oak to become the best he could be. Our retelling of the Pokémon Anime. Smarter Ash. Aura user Ash. RayShipping. Rated M for Foul language at times.
1. Story Idea Summary

S.R: Hi all, and sorry about the wait on my other stuff…

M.R: And my re-writes!

S.R: Any who, M.R here was bored the other day and started reading some Pokémon fan fiction. Of course she found some that she really liked and had to show me.

M.R: Hey, you liked them too!

S.R: Never said I didn't dear. But that's not the point. The point is we both read these stories, liked them, and then started getting ideas.

M.R: Ideas that we started sharing with each other, and talking about until we had made our own Pokémon story...Granted it sucked.

S.R: I'd say it sucked only because we didn't really refine it like we are doing now with this story.

M.R: With all that out of the way, I suggest we now give an explanation for this story.

S.R: Right, right.

 **Story Summary**

The idea behind this story is that Aura Guardians are still around, in small numbers. All Aura Guardians are members of a group called the Order of Aura, which was founded in ancient times to maintain the natural balance and protect the world during crises. Ash's father is a more prominent member of the Order, and sensed that Ash could use Aura as well. He began to train Ash for a few years, before leaving to help deal with a crisis and never returning (Ash is 7 at this point).

Ash wanting to be like his father who was not only an Aura Guardian, but also a field researcher for professor Oak and a world class Pokémon trainer, begged professor Oak to take him on as an assistant and teach him all he knew about Pokémon. Studying under the professor and helping out at his ranch until it was time for his Journey.

This story will have a smarter Ash, who can use Aura. (A/N: Due to our recently discovered appreciation of Ash X Cynthia we are changing her background and age. Ash is of course 10, where as we decided to have Cynthia be 12, and a traveling trainer instead of champion of Sinnoh)

Due to this being an RayShipping (Ash X Cynthia) story, we will not have Misty traveling with Ash.


	2. The Start

M.R: Okay this is the first chapter of the Pokémon story right?

S.R: Yes, now before we begin this chapter there is one thing we need to do…

Both: We do not, we repeat do not own Pokémon… Well we have a few of the games, but we don't own the anime or the characters we've used in this story.

S.R: Now then…Ash doesn't wear a hat in this story. Anyway, TO THE STORY!

 **ASH'S POV**

I heard my alarm clock going off. For a moment I groggily thought about ignoring it. But then I remembered what Today is. Jumping up from my bed I sped to the bathroom for a quick shower. I dried myself off and then used one hand to dry my hair with my towel while brushing my teeth with the other. Once I was done I quickly ran to my room to get dressed. I pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, a pair of black pants, and a blue t-shirt with a pokeball design on the front. I put a pair of socks on and made my way downstairs calling out good morning to my mom while she made breakfast. I put my shoes and jacket on as I made my way out into the garden and sat down to meditate for a bit like my dad had shown me when he taught me how to use aura.

After a little while I heard mom putting breakfast on our plates, so I stood up and stretched. Knowing she would be mad at me if I had my jacket or my tennis shoes on at the table I took them off and sat down at the table waiting for breakfast.

"Morning Sweetie" Mom said placing a plate in front of me as she moved to sit down with her plate. I waited politely for her to sit before digging in, wanted her to know how much I appreciate her. After eating quickly I told her I'd be back to grab my bag and say goodbye, before walking out the door and making my way over to professor Oak's lab.

"Good morning professor" I called out after knocking on his lab door. A few seconds later the door was opened by the professor, who then led me to the presentation room he had set up for trainers to receive their starters in. Professor Oak then proceeded to tell me good morning and congratulate me for starting my Pokémon journey today.

"Professor, I know that counting Gary and I there are four people who are supposed to be receiving a starter Pokémon today. I'm willing to let Gary and the other two pick the regular starters." I told the professor because I hadn't been able to decide which one I wanted. He smiled at me and said that was pretty swell of me, but warned me the only other Pokémon he could give as a starter was untamed as it had only been caught recently. Nodding my head at his warning, I reminded him that I could use Aura and knew how to form Aura bonds.

With that done he hit a special switch that opened up a room full of Pokeballs. He grabbed one of the ones closest to the door. Before he handed the ball to me I noticed that there was a thunderbolt sticker on it, signifying that it was an electric type Pokémon. Closing my eyes in thought over the fact the professor said the Pokémon had yet to be tamed, and that it was electric type I let out a sigh. I opened my eyes and released the Pokémon, which upon seeing I instantly knew to be a Pikachu. I slowly raised my hands as it's attention was directed at me. Showing the Pikachu I meant no harm, I slowly moved in a non-threatening manner until I had a hand placed on its head.

I then using my Aura, shared my emotions and thoughts with the Pikachu showing it that I just wanted to be friends. After a few seconds the Pikachu moved it's head so that we made eye contact. After staring at each other for a few seconds Pikachu nodded it's head and I created a full Aura bond with it. Letting it settle before using the bond to say ' _Hi there Pikachu. I'm Ash'_ as I moved my hand away from it's head. Pikachu smiled at me, jumping up onto my shoulder responding through our bond ' _ **Hi Ash.**_ ' I smiled back at Pikachu, before receiving a national Pokedex from the professor as a special gift due to being an assistant to him for the past few years. He also gave me five regular Pokeballs and the one Pikachu was in. After seeing Pikachu back away from the Pokeball I decided to let it stay out of the Pokeball. Speaking out loud I looked at Pikachu and asked if I could scan it with the Pokedex, receiving a nod.

" **Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. This Pikachu is male. It's ability is Lightning Rod. It knows the moves T** **ackle, Thunder Wave, Thunde** **r Shock** **,** **and Quick Attack. It's egg move Volt Tackle hasn't been activated yet** " the Pokedex stated. I turned my head to look at Pikachu as I told him that he was pretty strong. Pikachu puffed his chest up a little at the compliment, but then I told him that together we'd make him even stronger. "Pika!" Pikachu called out in excitement. I thanked professor Oak, and took my leave of the lab to head home and grab my bag. Before I got through the front door however I was tackled with a hug by mom who had begun crying.

"My baby boy's leaving home!" she wailed as I hugged her and tried to comfort her. Finally after a few minutes she calmed down enough to properly say goodbye after I grabbed my bag.

"Don't worry mom, I won't be alone I've got Pikachu with me." I told mom with a smile. She nodded at that and a few minutes later Pikachu and I had left Pallet town and were standing in route 1. Taking a deep breath I went to step forward and start my journey but was distracted by a cawing sound. Looking up I saw a breath taking sight. It was a Ho-oh, flying overhead blessing my journey.


	3. Day One

S.R: We forgot to mention in the last chapter how things work. For the most part this story will be from Ash's point of view, but during important battles (gym battles, tournament battles, and battles in which his Pokémon evolve) it will be in a 3rd person point of view. Also we may sometimes switch to Cynthia's point of view once she makes her appearance so that we can develop her thoughts and feelings on Ash. Also there is no leveling system.

"words" - speaking out loud

" **words** "- Pokedex/ loudspeaker/ intercom speaking

' _words_ '- Human thoughts

' _ **words**_ ' - Pokémon thoughts

Pokémon attacks are in bold when they are being used or being taught. But if someone is talking about the move it is not in bold.

M.R: Just a quick disclaimer again because I'm bored but, we only own the idea behind this story. None of the characters or the locations belong to us.

S.R: With all that out of the way, let's move on to the story shall we?

 **ASH'S POV**

As the Ho-oh left my sight I smiled, knowing I was in for an awesome journey. Before I could take a step though Pikachu directed my attention to a feather that had fallen to my left. Moving over to it, I saw that it was colored like a rainbow. Realizing it came from Ho-oh, I quickly grabbed it and for the moment tucked it into my jacket's breast pocket. After taking a few seconds to calm down from the amazing feeling that washed over me when I touched the feather, I rubbed Pikachu's head before setting of down route 1. We had been walking for a while when we found a Pigeotto.

"Hey Pikachu, what do you think of adding that Pigeotto to the team?" I asked my companion. Getting a nod as a response before he jumped off my shoulder. Pikachu got into a battle stance which got the attention of the Pigeotto.

"Pikachu let's use a **Q** **uick** **A** **ttack** to get in close and then a **T** **hunder** **W** **ave** to paralyze it!" I ordered. Pikachu did as I asked and then stood still waiting for my next command.

"Now let's weaken it with a **T** **ackle**!" Pikachu responded to my order by charging the Pigeotto and slamming his head into it's chest hard enough it actually pushed the bird back a few feet.

"Once more Pikachu" I called out and watched as Pikachu tackled the Pigeotto once more, this time making it cry out in pain. I quickly pulled out one of the Pokeballs the professor gave me and launched it at the Pigeotto. It captured the bird Pokémon and rocked three times before it dinged to let me know it was successfully caught.

"Great job Pikachu! Now what do you say we let our new friend out?" I said to my buddy, as I quickly pulled a few potions out of my bag along with a paralyze heal.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu's cried nodding his head in excitement. I quickly walked over to the Pokeball Pigeotto was in and let it out. Since it was paralyzed I moved slowly and made sure the Pigeotto knew I wasn't going to hurt it.

"I'm going to help you, but it may sting a little okay Pigeotto?" I asked, waiting until it gave me an okay. Pigeotto stared in my eyes, looking for something so I made sure it could see that I was just trying to help. Eventually it nodded its head that I could help so I gently used the paralyze heal before using the potions just as gently. After I was done I slowly moved back and sat down so that I could look Pigeotto in the eyes while I talked with it.

"I can tell your an awesome Pokémon and that your pretty strong. I dream to be a world class Pokémon trainer so I need the best of the best with me. Would you like to join me?" I questioned hoping Pigeotto would agree. Finally after a few minutes Pigeotto cawed in acceptance. With that done I reached out and started scratching under its chin, chuckling as I welcomed it to the family. After a few minutes I reached out with my aura, creating an aura bond with Pigeotto like I did with Pikachu. ' _Hello Pigeotto. I'm your trainer Ash_ ' I told it instantly hearing Pigeotto wondering why I made an aura bond with it. Using my newly formed bond I explained to Pigeotto that I want to form aura bonds with all of my Pokémon so that I can communicate better with them. Pigeotto's surprise quickly faded as it mentally responded that it was a wonderful idea.

"Do you mind if I use my Pokedex to scan you Pigeotto? If I use it not only does it tell me what moves you already know but it tells me your ability and if you have one your egg move as well" I queried. Pigeotto nodded it's head to show it was also curious at what it could be capable of.

" **Pigeotto, the bird Pokémon. It is very protective of its territory, fiercely pecking at intruders. This Pigeotto is female. It's ab** **ility is Keen Eye. It knows the moves** **S** **and** **A** **ttack,** **G** **ust,** **Q** **uick** **A** **ttack, and** **W** **ing** **A** **ttack. It's egg move Air Slash hasn't been activated yet.** " The Pokedex informed us.

"I knew you were a strong Pokémon Pigeotto" I told it while smiling, before deciding to check the time. Realizing that I'd be able to make it to the river before it started getting dark, I stood back up and stretched.

"Pikachu normally gets to stay out of it's Pokeball because it has a slight fear of them, but I'll let you stay out to Pigeotto, just stay close for now. We don't want anyone else who might be out and about right now to think your a wild Pokémon" I commented to my two Pokémon as Pikachu hopped up onto my shoulder like it had taken to doing. I then walked off at a nice pace with Pigeotto flying a few feet above my head. We walked for a few hours reaching the river, when I saw a Gyarados settling down for the night.

"Pikachu I want you to use **T** **hunder** **W** **ave** on it quickly followed up by a **T** **hunder** **S** **hock** " I whispered to the companion on my shoulder. Pikachu jumped down off of my shoulder and ran up to the Gyarados quickly doing what I asked. It wasn't quite enough to knock the Gyarados out but it was in pain and unable to move thanks to the thunder wave paralyzing it. I nodded in apprication to Pikachu before slowly moving over to Gyarados's side.

"I can heal you. But I need you to trust me so I can get close enough" I said to the Gyarados purposely making eye contact. After a few minutes it blinked in consent since it still couldn't move. Deciding to play it safe I removed a potion, and a paralyze heal. Showing them to it, so it would know what was being used on it I quickly set to work patching up the Gyarados. Once I was finished I put my hand on its side and quickly made an Aura bond. ' _ **You must be strong to be able to make an aura bond. I wish to go with you and become even stronger than I am now**_ ' Gyarados mentally called to me before I could say anything through the bond.

The shock that it knew what I was doing wore off quickly enough for me to respond before it could get angry. _'I am Ash, and thank you for believing that I am strong. I feel I could become a lot stronger though since it's my dream to become a world famous trainer like my father. With you at my side I can move a step closer to that goal. We'll work together to become the strongest!_ '

Gyarados gave a pleased roar at my thoughts. Smiling at it I pulled another Pokeball out and held it up for Gyarados to accept being caught. It quickly pushed the button on the Pokeball and was caught without a struggle. Instantly I let it come back out and asked if I could scan it with my Pokedex. Roaring happily at the question I took my Pokedex out for what I felt to be the last time for the day.

" **Gyarados, the atrocious Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Magikarp. They are rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. This Gyarados is female. It's ability is Intimidate. It knows the moves Bite, Thrash, Twister,** **Water Gun,** **Dragon Breath, and Dragon Dance. It's egg move Dragon Dance has been activated.** "

"That just proves I was right in saying you were strong Gyarados" I said as the Pokedex finished. After taking a few minutes to introduce her to Pikachu and Pigeotto I decided it would be a good idea to set up camp for the night. Recalling Gyarados I promised to let her out for dinner before we went to bed for the night. Then I began searching for a good place to camp, and found the perfect spot after fifteen minutes of looking. It was a small clearing in a group of trees not too far off the path and fairly close to the river still. Deciding that it was too warm for a big fire, I just gathered some twigs and fallen leaves to light a small fire for light. Once that was done I pulled out a few bowls that I had bought to use to feed Pokémon, along with some homemade Pokémon food. Once I was done getting the Pokémon food for them I released Gyarados for dinner. As the Pokémon chowed down, I dug through my bag for a sandwich to eat. A little while later, I decided to turn in for the night.

"Okay guys, it's time to return for the night. But we'll be up bright and early tomorrow to do a bit of training before we set off for Viridian." I stated, before returning Gyarados and Pigeotto. I quickly doused the fire and unbuckled my sleeping bag from the bottom of my backpack. Deciding to sleep somewhat close to the road I set my sleeping bag up close to the entrance to the small clearing and curled up for the night. Before I could zip up the bag though, Pikachu climbed in and settled down against my chest. Using my newly formed aura bonds, I told all three of my Pokémon good night, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

S.R: Now that he has multiple Pokémon at the end of each chapter we will post a list of his Pokémon that are with him, and the ones that are at the professor's Pokémon ranch.

 _ **ON HAND:**_

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Pigeotto (f) 3. Gyarados (f)

 ** _AT THE RANCH:_**

N/A


	4. Viridian City

M.R: Well… I'm starting to feel bad since we've done so much for this story in such a short time, when I haven't done squat for my stories that I'm re-writing.

S.R: Eh, you'll get over it. Besides this story is more fun. I mean I like "Campione!" and all but we grew up with Pokémon.

M.R: True enough I suppose. Though I'm not sure how I feel letting you talk me into having Cynthia appear this early in the story.

S.R: Considering I'm the one typing, you'll just have to wait and see how I do it.

Also thank you **SilentSniper05** for your review and the short chat we had about some things. Since you mentioned you tend to read on mobile I shall make it easier on you and make the paragraphs shorter. Any who let's get on to the story then.

 **ASH'S POV**

I could feel a few rays of sunlight hitting my face through the leaves in the trees, trying to wake me up. I went to roll over and found I couldn't. Then I realized that I was on my Pokémon journey. Moving slowly so Pikachu could still sleep I unzipped my sleeping bag and climbed out. Stretching I decided to meditate for a bit before getting breakfast ready for me and my Pokémon.

After around half an hour of meditating I heard Pikachu start waking up, so I stood up and started preparing breakfast for all of my Pokémon. A few moments later I had finished and was releasing Pigeotto and Gyarados. Once they were out and we all had finished eating I gave them a few minutes to socialize since once we began training they'd be busy. Checking my watch I saw that it was a quarter after 7 in the morning.

"Okay guys, line up and be ready to train hard." I called out getting their attention. Once they had done as I asked. I began telling them my plans. Since Viridian's gym only accepted challengers with 7 badges or more, the closest gym was Pewter city, and their gym specializes in Rock Type Pokémon. Even though I had the advantage with Gyarados I decided to be safe and teach Pikachu and Pigeotto a few moves they could use if Gyarados couldn't win the battle on her own.

"Now Gyarados, you will be at and advantage being a Water Type Pokémon. Right now the only Water Type move you have is Water Gun right? Well before we get to Pewter city I will be working with you on learning Bubble and Bubble-beam. For now though I want you to work on your accuracy and power using **Water Gun** Your target is that huge tree over there" I began and walked Gyarados over to a spot where it would be out of the way of Pikachu and Pigeotto's training.

"As for you two. You are both pretty fast, but you can be a lot faster. So for the moment I want you working on your speed. One of the first new moves I plan for you two to learn is Agility. Now I'm going to draw a line here that you are to start at. I want you moving as fast as you can from this line, to the trees and back repeatedly" I said to Pikachu and Pigeotto as I drew their starting line leaving a safe distance between them and Gyarados.

Once the two of them got started I moved into a space between their training area and Gyarados's. ' _I can't just sit here while they train… I know why don't I do some training as well_ ' I thought to myself, before getting down and starting a set of push ups. After about forty-five minutes I saw Pikachu and Pigeotto were starting to tire out.

"Okay everyone can stop there training for a five minute break then I'll set you all up on your next tasks" I announced. After the five minutes were up I decided to set Pigeotto's training up first. This time Pigeotto was to use the tree Gyarados was targeting as her target with gust. Pigeotto was to slowly start adding more and more power to **Gust** each time it was used.

I was hoping that Once Pigeotto got to the threshold for the maximum power in a Gust attack it would accidentally use Twister. While Twister wouldn't have a type advantage over Rock Type moves, it was a Dragon Type move so it would still be able to do quite a bit of damage.

"Now that Pigeotto is set up, I can explain what you two are doing," I started telling Pikachu and Gyarados before continuing "This time Gyarados we are going to work on your defense. If I gauged it right yesterday Pikachu would've needed to use 5 Thunder Shock attacks to knock you out. Normally taking that many electric attacks would be impressive but Thunder Shock is one of the weakest Electric Type moves.

Pikachu, I want you to use **Thunder Shock** on Gyarados. Hit her with 4 of them, then give her ten minutes to recover. In those ten minutes I want you to charge as much power as you can into your next attack. Hopefully we can get you used to using more power, and turn your Thunder Shock into a Thunderbolt attack."

Once I was done explaining the plan to the two of them I moved out of the way and signaled for Pikachu to start. Deciding to continue my training, I dropped to the ground. This time instead of doing push ups I started doing sit ups. Around half an hour later I heard a proud cawing sound from Pigeotto. Moving to see what Pigeotto was so proud about I saw that my idea for her to stumble upon Twister worked a lot faster than I had hoped.

"Great job Pigeotto!" I told her making sure she could tell how proud I was. After a few minutes of just praising Pigeotto and rubbing under her chin, I decided to let her rest, returning her to her Pokeball and checked in on Pikachu and Gyarados. I turned to look at them just in time to see Pikachu successfully use a Thunderbolt attack instead of Thunder Shock.

"Nice work Pikachu, that was a Thunderbolt attack. And Gyarados You've done some excellent work today. Go ahead and take a nice rest" I stated giving Gyarados a pat on the head before returning her. As I returned Gyarados, Pikachu through our aura bond told me ' _ **that wasn't my first successful Thunderbolt. Since you said to charge the fifth Thunder Shock I had been and the I think it was the fourth charged one that was my first Thunderbolt. But I knew it wasn't perfect so I just kept trying**_ '.

"Okay then. Do you think you've practiced it enough to use it properly Pikachu?" I asked getting a happy nod before Pikachu bounced up onto my shoulder. Thankfully I had packed up camp earlier when I let my Pokémon socialize. Now that I had nothing else to do and Pikachu was ready to go, I left the clearing I was in and got on the road leading to Viridian city.

After a few hours of walking along the road I had finally reached Viridian city. Before I could walk too far into town I was greeted by the police. Thinking that something was up I decided to be polite and possibly try to help out with whatever was going on.

"Hello Officer Jenny what can I do for you?" I questioned, before being bombarded with a tirade of comments about the possibility of me being suspicious before she ended it by demanding to see some I.D. Knowing that my Pokedex doubled as my trainers I.D. I showed it to her hoping she may calm down. Finally after everything checked out she sighed and apologized for her attitude.

With Team Rocket in the area she was wound up and it was starting to get to her. After thanking her for the warning to be careful I made my way over to the Pokémon Center. I handed my Pokémon over to Nurse Joy with a smile and then moved to call mom at home. After a few seconds waiting for the video phone to connect I was rewarded with mom's smilling face answering the call.

 **Call**

"Hi mom. I made it to Viridian city a few minutes ago and thought I'd call and check in"

"Hi Ash! It's wonderful to hear you made it to Viridian safely. How are things going with Pikachu?"

"Things are great! Pikachu and I even made some new friends with a Pigeotto and Gyarados that I had found and caught."

"Oh that's wonderful news honey… I wish I could talk more but I've got to leave now if I want to make it to the grocery store before they close. I love you"

"Okay mom. Well I'll call you again when I reach Pewter city. Love you to"

 **End Call**

"Hmm… I should probably call ProfessorOak to let him know how things are going." I said to myself but before I could dial his number my name was called out over the intercom asking for me to come pick up my Pokémon. I made my way over to the counter and smiled at Nurse Joy as she returned my three friends.

"Hey, Nurse Joy can I get a room for the night to?" I asked as Pikachu moved to his spot on my shoulder. She nodded and quickly got it all sorted, handing me a key and telling me it was for room 5. I smiled and thanked her before turning and making my way outside to feed my Pokémon dinner. Before I got very far though I saw two Pokeballs drop through one of the vents in the room.

They quickly burst open and before I could be a good look at the two Pokémon a Smokescreen had blocked them from my view. It spread rapidly making it hard to see anything. But I did hear a few heavier things hit the ground, leading me to believe that the trainers of the two Pokémon had dropped out of the vent. Thinking quickly I decided to get rid of the Smokescreen by calling out Pigeotto and having her use Gust. The room cleared up enough for me to clearly see again.

A woman had dropped down next to what I now saw to be an Ekans, and the Pokémon that release the Smokescreen was obviously a Koffing now that I could look at it. There was a man standing next to the Koffing, and a Meowth had appeared as well. Before I could open my mouth to ask what they were doing the two began to speak alternating sentences with each other.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world of devastation."

"To unit all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Inwardly I was surprised that the Meowth was able to talk adding in the final sentence of their sh-peal. But I couldn't let it show. Figuring that the were here to steal all the Pokémon, considering they claimed to be Team Rocket, I knew I had to stop them.

"Pikachu, Pigeotto! We can't let them do whatever it is they're planing. Let's go!" I ordered my two Pokémon.

"You think you can stand against us twerp? Don't make me laugh" The man who apparently was named James said, sounding extremely arrogant. I gave him a dirty glare, before deciding to have some fun with the battle. ' _Pikachu, Pigeotto I'm going to use our aura bonds to command you for this battle. I want to make them fear us.'_ I explained to my two Pokémon mentally. Receiving nods that they understood in return.

' _Pikachu use_ ** _Quick Attack_** _to get in close to the Ekans and then use_ ** _Thunder Wave_** _to stun it'_ I mentally commented, watching in amusement. ' _Pigeotto, use_ ** _Gust_** _on the Koffing. Then use another one to push all of them together.'_ I couldn't help but smile when Pigeotto flawlessly did as I asked.

Deciding to end the charade I gave an evil grin at the self proclaimed Team Rocket members.

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** on all of them," I started my command, grinning when I saw that they couldn't move before finishing "Alright Pigeotto let's get rid of the trash. Use **Twister** and blow them away!" Pigeotto cawed loudly before unleashing a pretty powerful Twister attack that sent them flying. Once I was satisfied they were gone, I crouched down and rubbed Pikachu on the head with one hand, and with the other I scratched under Pigeotto's chin.

"Good job you two. What do you say we go get some food to celebrate?" I asked getting a happy squeak from Pikachu, and a nod from Pigeotto. Making my way over to the exit I lead my Pokémon outside to a nice open area and released Gyarados. I quickly got their food ready and then watched in amusement at how quickly they swarmed the bowls I had put their food in.

Grinning to myself, I made a simple sandwich for me. After a while I returned Gyarados and Pigeotto, decided to go make my call to professor Oak, before going to the room Nurse Joy had given me.

 **Call**

"Hey professor!"

"Oh, hello Ash. I assume you've reached Viridian city?"

"Yes sir I have. I also managed to find and catch both a Pigeotto and a Gyarados on route 1."

"Oho, really now. You found a Gyarados and actually caught it within your first week as a trainer. I'm impressed."

"She's an amazing Pokémon professor. Her egg move is Dragon Dance, and she's already learned it!"

"I must say Ash, it sounds like you've got one very talented Pokémon."

"All three of them are. Pikachu has already learned Thunderbolt, and Pigeotto learned Twister earlier professor. If they keep up the effort they were showing me earlier today during training I'll be ready to face Pewter cities gym in no time!"

"Well it was nice to hear from you Ash, but it's getting late don't you think?"

"You're right. Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight Ash"

 **End Call**

"Well Pikachu what do you say we head to bed now?" I asked knowing Pikachu wouldn't complain.

Pikachu just gave me a tired nod, so I quickly make my way to the room Nurse Joy had given me for the night. Deciding to shower in the morning I dropped onto the bed, Pikachu curling up beside me. With my aura bond I told all of my Pokémon good night, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Pigeotto (f) 3. Gyarados (f)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

N/A


	5. Viridian Forest and the Pewter City Gym!

S.R: I suppose I should say this now… Since we've started writing this story together I have decided that at least till the honeymoon this is the only story on that I will be uploading. Why? Well because I'm having a lot of fun with it.

M.R: I suppose that's nice to know. But with your wording that means after our honeymoon you'll go back to working on your other stories as well.

S.R: Of course. Otherwise I'd have changed their descriptions to say that those stories were on Hiatus.

M.R: Why do I get the feeling your focusing on this story not so much because we're having fun with it, as it is you have no idea what you're doing next in your other stories?

S.R: SSSHHHHH! I don't want the readers to know that.

M.R: Too late.

S.R: This calls for a distraction…. STORY TIME!

 **ASH'S POV**

I had already been up for around half an hour getting a shower and then meditating before I noticed Pikachu beginning to wake up. Checking the clock on the wall I saw that it was a quarter to 8. Realizing it was almost time for the local Poke-mart to open, I figured I'd feed my Pokémon breakfast before restocking our supplies so that we'd be able to get through Viridian Forest without rushing.

"Come on Pikachu let's go get some food" I stated as I stood up, getting an excited squeak in reply. Chuckling to myself I grabbed my bag as Pikachu hopped up onto my shoulder. Together we made our way out of the Pokémon Center and outside to the spot we had eaten dinner the night before. Not feeling hungry myself I just went about getting the Pokémon food divvied out for Pikachu, Pigeotto, and Gyarados.

Once I was done pouring their food into their bowls, I let Pigeotto and Gyarados out to eat before pulling a bottle of water out of my bag for me. I couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Pigeotto and Gyarados finished off their food. Considering we had gotten up a little earlier than I had planned I let Pigeotto and Gyarados stretch for a few minutes before returning them.

 **Half an hour later**

"alright, now that we've gotten everything we'll need let's go Pikachu!" I said to my faithful partner, making my way through Viridian cities northern exit. I hadn't gotten very far outside of Viridian before being called out to. It was another trainer, and they wanted a Pokémon battle. Figuring it would be good experience in how to conduct a proper battle I agreed. Before sending out his Pokémon he introduced himself as Jimmy, saying that as he only had one Pokémon it was a one on one battle.

His Pokémon was a small Rattata. Deciding to end the battle quickly I asked Pikachu to hop off my shoulder so it could battle. Jimmy acting fast tried to get the first hit in ordering his Rattata to tackle Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it and use **Quick Attack** " I called out watching Pikachu hit the Rattata hard enough to lift it off the ground. It wasn't hard enough to knock the Rattata out though. Pressing my new advantage I had Pikachu hit the Rattata once more this time using **Thunderbolt**. I smiled at how in sync Pikachu and I are, since he was charging the attack the moment I began to speak. This time Pikachu's attack was enough to render the Rattata unconscious.

"Good job Pikachu! We won our first trainer battle." I said as Pikachu hopped back onto my shoulder. I even gave him a quick head rub. Jimmy, while disappointed at how easily he was beat was a good sport about it thanking us for the battle and giving us our winnings. Once we seperated from Jimmy Pikachu and I continued heading north towards Pewter city. Not long after we battle Jimmy we came across Viridian forest.

 **Hours later**

Pikachu and I had bee wondering through the forest occasionally finding and battling other trainers. Though because I didn't want Pigeotto and Gyarados to feel left out I used them in a few battles as well. We had stopped for lunch a while ago but I decided to stop and take a break again since we had been walking a lot, and were moving faster than I had actually planned for if my estimations on how far we traveled through the forest were correct.

I had just sat down when a rather large Beedrill started approaching me. Considering I had used Pikachu in the last battle we fought I decided to give him a break and let Pigeotto out of her Pokeball. Pigeotto cawed in warning to the Beedrill as it kept moving closer.

"Pigeotto, use **Wing Attack** " I ordered watching in amazement as Pigeotto gathered twice the amount of power needed for a proper Wing Attack. Instead Pigeotto somehow managed to use an extremely powerful Steel Wing. Thinking an attack of that power would instantly knock out the Beedrill I pulled out a Pokeball and prepared to throw it. As I reared back however Beedrill moved so fast I wouldn't have known what happen if I didn't see the telltale glow signifying that Pigeotto was poisoned.

"Man this is one tough Beedrill we've found… Alright Pigeotto, can you still battle?" I asked prepared to let Pigeotto rest. She nodded while making eye contact with me letting me know she felt we could finish this with one move.

"Okay then Pigeotto. Let's do this! Use your newly learned move to end this. **Steel Wing**!" I cried watching Pigeotto do as I asked, and smiling when the Beedrill hit the ground. I launched the Pokeball from my hand, watching it rock back and forth a few times before dinging to signify that Beedrill had be caught. Pigeotto slowly grabbed the Pokeball, and brought it back to my while I dug out an antidote and a few potions for Pigeotto and Beedrill. I let Beedrill out of the Pokeball and explained my dream to it, while I healed it up. I then created an aura bond so that it could know I was being sincere. Before returning it to the Pokeball I scanned it with my Pokedex.

" **Beedrill, the poison bee Pokémon. Beedrill has three poisonous stingers on it's forelegs and tail. It uses them to jab enemies repeatedly. This Beedrill is male. It's ability is Sniper.** **It knows the moves Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Bug Bite, Pursuit, Agility, and Toxic. This Pokémon does not have an egg move.** " The Pokedex rattled off.

My eyes widened when I heard that it already knew Bug Bite, Agility, and Toxic. As I returned him to his Pokeball I decided to wait until we had a stronger bond to ask if he had been released because it was so strong.

Realizing I had been standing completely still while I thought about Beedrill I shook my head to clear it before setting off hoping I could find a good place to camp for the night. I had only been walking for fifteen minutes when I had to jump back as a steel blade was swung my way. Responding angrily I had Pikachu hope down off my shoulder to shock the person who had swung the sword at me.

"Whoa now, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just testing you to see if you'd be a good opponent. I am Samurai, and I wish to challenge you to a two versus two Pokémon battle" The boy holding the sword introduced.

Nodding my head to show I acquiesce to the battle I waited for him to unleash his first Pokémon. His first Pokémon just so happened to have been a Pinsir. Knowing it was a bug type I quickly grabbed Pigeotto's Pokeball and let her out.

"Pigeotto let's start this off with a **Gust**!" I ordered and watched as she flapped her wings a couple times to release her attack.

"Pinsir dod-" was as far as Samurai got into his command before Pigeotto's attack hit. It was a fairly strong attack apparently as Pinsir struggled to stand back up. Using the aura bond I have with her, I asked Pigeotto to finish Pinsir off with another **Gust**.

Smilling I gave Pigeotto a nod saying she was staying in for his second Pokémon, while Samurai started at his unconscious Pinsir in shock. Samurai quickly recovered throwing his second Pokeball forward to let out a Metapod.

I had to suppress a snort at how unimpressed I was. Deciding to finish the fight I had Pigeotto attack with **Steel Wing** and watched Samurai freak out as his Metapod was knocked out by one hit. After a few minutes of complete silence Samurai recalled his Metapod and congratulated me on the win, giving me my earnings. Before I left the clearing we were in I asked how much farther to Pewter city, only to be told it was about an hours walk from our current spot to the Pokémon Center of Pewter city.

I thanked Samurai for the information and began my walk. I left the forest behind me and made my way towards Pewter city stopping when I heard a man mention that Pewter city was the color of stone.

"You are standing on my merchandise young man" I heard, before noticing the man had moved close enough for me to properly see him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, though before you ask I'm not interested in buying a souvenir, though I'll be passing you a few times in the next few days as I take a bit of time to train before challenging the gym here in Pewter city." I spoke moving off of the rock I had stood on upon stopping. Shortly after that I had made my way to the Pokémon Center.

While Nurse Joy was checking my Pokémon I made a call to mom, and talked to her for a bit explaining my plan to stay in Pewter city for a few days before continuing my journey. Once I was done talking to her I called up professor Oak as well and told him about Beedrill.

 **Four days later**

True to my word I passed by the man selling rocks for a couple days using the clearing I had battled Samurai in to train my Pokémon. After two days of training I was extremely happy with their progress. Pikachu had learned both Agility and Iron Tail, even making a little bit of progress into learning Dig as well. Pigeotto had learned Aerial Ace, and made decent headway on learning Agility as well. Gyarados learned both Bubble and Bubble-beam, along with surprisingly enough Ice-beam. Meanwhile Beedrill didn't learn any new moves, but he did become a lot stronger and faster.

After all their hard work I gave my Pokémon a break from training for a day, using that day to relax and prepare a few battle strategies. But that day ended, and now I stand in front of the Pewter city gym ready to battle and claim my first badge. Realizing I had been standing in front of the door for a few minutes, I gave a sigh before opening it and making my way in to announce my challenge.

After the gym leader Brock accepted, we found the gym referee and made our way to the battlefield.

"This will be a two versus two Pokémon battle. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. The gym leader will unleash his Pokémon first, and the challenger has the first move" The referee explained the rules. Brock let out his first Pokémon, which was a Geodude. Going with my first strategies I had come up with I unleashed Gyarados to start the battle, chuckling when Brock paled a little bit.

"Gyarados, use **Bubble-beam** "

"Geodude dodge it and use **Rock Polish** "

"Gyarados, use **Water Gun** " This time Gyarados's attack hit.

"Again Gyarados use **Bubble-beam** "

"Geodude, use **Endure** , then use **Rock Throw** " Brock cried out in time. Unluckily for me his Geodude managed to endure the attack and hit Gyarados with a pretty strong Rock Throw. Gyarados roared out in anger over being hit. Smiling to myself I decided to let Gyarados finish Geodude off.

"Gyarados use **Twister**!" I cried. We heard the sound of Geodude hitting the wall but we couldn't see anything as Twister stirred up a lot of dust. Waiting for the dust cloud to settle I mentally praised Gyarados for doing so well.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Gyarados wins. Gym leader Brock please send out your next Pokémon" The referee said after clearing the dust. We all knew it was the case just from the sound of Geodude hitting the wall. But the referee couldn't declare Geodude unable to battle unless he had a clear line of sight so we had to wait until now.

"You've done well so far Ash, but my next Pokémon is my strongest. Go Onyx!" Brock cried letting out his giant rock snake of a Pokémon.

"Alright Gyarados let's get serious now. Use **Dragon Dance** to start things off and then use **Twister** "

"Onyx Dodge it and use **Slam** " Unfortunately for Brock Onyx wasn't fast enough, being hit by Twister and thrown across the battlefield hitting the ground hard. Onyx began moving, standing back up and roaring in challenge before darting forward trying to slam into Gyarados.

Gyarados took the attack head on, because I didn't give the order to dodge it fast enough. Brock seeing this must have thought he had Gyarados on the ropes because he had Onyx use **Bind**. Gyarados was bound by Onyx who started squeezing. Thankfully Gyarados was a large Pokémon so it could still wiggle around.

"Gyarados break free and use **Water** Gun."

"Onyx, dodge and use **Slam** again!"

"Counter it with **Twister**!" Onyx was caught in the Twister. This time while the attack hurt Onyx it was able to withstand the attack and not be blown away.

"Onyx, it's time use **M** **agnitude**!"

"Gyarados dodge it by jumping!" I cried but Gyarados was unable to. Moving rather Shakily Gyarados got back up.

"We've got that Gyarados now! Onyx finish it off with **Bind**!" Watching this unfold I knew I had the battle in the palm of my hand.

"Gyarados dodge it, and then point blank **Bubble-beam** " I ordered smiling at Brock. The Bubble-beam hit and sent Onyx through the wall Geodude had hit earlier. This time we didn't have to wait for the dust to settle as Onyx was so big it's head was not inside the dust cloud.

"Onyx is unable to battle. Gyarados wins the battle. The winner of this match is the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The referee announced. Once he was done speaking I ran out to Gyarados latching onto her in a huge hug.

"You did amazing Gyarados! I'm so proud of you" I stated smiling as Brock, who at this point had already returned Onyx made his way over to us.

"That was an amazing battle. I'm honored to say you've earned this badge" Brock commented handing me the Boulder Badge. I held it up for Gyarados to see, praising her a few more times before finally returning her promising to get her to the Pokémon Center.

"Mind if I head over to the Pokémon Center with you?" Brock asked I nodded saying sure. On our way over to the Pokémon Center we began talking about our dreams of being a Pokémon Master, and Pokémon Breeder respectively, all while being followed by an older man. After handing our Pokémon over to Nurse Joy, the man introduced himself to me as Brock's father. He said he watched our battle and heard our conversation on the way over and decided to take over the Gym so Brock could travel around and learn everything he needed to become the best Pokémon Breeder in the world.

"If that's the case, why don't you travel with me Brock? After all it's more fun traveling with friends" I offered to Brock who was excited to be allowed to travel the world. Brock agreed thanking me for the offer before reclaiming his Pokémon from Nurse Joy before telling me he was going to go pack his stuff and he'd meet me at the start of route 3.

* * *

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Pigeotto (f) 3. Gyarados (f) 4. Beedrill (m)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

N/A


	6. Cerulean Gym Battle

S.R: I feel the need to give our readers a heads up.

M.R: You mean about how we kinda skipped Mt. Moon?

S.R: Yeah.

M.R: But we didn't skip so much as fast forward past, and mention it in passing.

S.R: I want to warn the readers about that, but only because we'll be doing that a few times.

M.R: But we're also making our own filler to replace some of things we skip.

S.R: Still… I feel like they should know. Besides we had Ash catch a few things during the Mt. Moon escapade but we're not even showing that. Also Misty is the actual gym leader in this, just like the games. Namely because her sisters pissed me off.

M.R: Feel better now that you've warned them?

S.R: Yes. Now shall we get to the story?

 **ASH'S POV**

It has been about 3 days since Brock joined me in traveling. We've made our way through route 3, Mt. Moon, and are currently traveling through route 4. While traveling I managed to catch a Nidorino, and a Zubat. Both of them had made a home in my team rather easily. Brock also managed to catch a Zubat.

"Hey Ash I just thought of something… Did you use the Pokedex on your Nidorino and Zubat?" Brock asked shortly after we stopped for a water break. Tilting my head I thought about it for a second before realizing he was partially right.

"I did for Nidorino, but not for Zubat. Thanks for reminding me though" I told him as I remembered that I haven't taken the time to train the team since before Zubat joined. I then told Brock I'd play Nidorino's Pokedex entry for him.

" **Nidorino, the poison pin Pokémon. They are aggressive Pokémon and are quick to attack. The horn on it's head secrets a powerful venom.** " The Pokedex informed Brock. Once it was done I mentioned how my Nidorino is like all Nidorinos a male. I went on explaining Nidorino's ability is poison point, and that he knows Double Kick, Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Helping Hand, and surprisingly Iron Tail, which was also his egg move.

"Hey Ash would you mind scanning my Zubat too? I would like to know what moves it knows" Brock asked when I moved to let Zubat out of its Pokeball. Nodding my head I spoke to Zubat getting it's permission, before scanning.

" **Zubat, the bat Pokémon. This Pokémon does not have a nose or eyes, instead having large ears. Thanks to it's large ears and the ultrasonic cries it releases while flying it can fly around safely. This Zubat is Male. It's ability is is Inner Focus. It knows the moves Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, and Air Cutter. It's egg move Pursuit hasn't been activated yet.** " the Pokedex told us for my Zubat.

" **Zubat, the bat Pokémon. This Pokémon does not have a nose or eyes, instead having large ears. Thanks to it's large ears and the ultrasonic cries it releases while flying it can fly around safely. This Zubat is Female. It's ability is is Inner Focus. It knows the moves Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, and Confuse Ray.** **This Zubat does not have an egg move** " was the information we got for scanning Brock's Zubat.

Brock and I just sat for a moment after hearing our Zubat's moves. I began thinking how best to train Zubat, especially since I knew that if we bonded well enough he could evolve into a Crobat, which with the right moves can an absolute monster in battle. After thinking a while I decided to take a few days training after getting to Cerulean before challenging the gym, so I could spend some time getting Zubat caught up with the others in terms of training.

After we had sat for a few moments Brock and I decided our water break was up and began moving again. We had walked quite a ways and Cerulean city was in view when we began hearing my name being called out by what was to me, a familiar voice. It was Daisy, Gary's older sister.

"Oh hey Daisy what's up?" I asked when she had. After a listening to her for a few minutes I learned that once Gary and I had left Pallet town, professor Oak needed another hand at the ranch and asked his granddaughter to join him as an assistant.

"Anyway your Pokedex backs up its data by sending it to the lab as well. Grandpa saw that you had already caught six Pokémon and asked me to get it to you as fast as I could. Since you called him before leaving Pewter he knew this was your next stop so I decided to met you here." Daisy explained handing me this weird looking device.

She explained it was an upgraded form of the National Pokedex I was carrying. Not only would it scan the Pokémon like it has been, I could use it to take pictures and or video's of things that I come across. It also has a built in phone, so that I would be able to make calls while on the road. Plus the main feature the professor wanted her to tell me about which is a built in Pokeball transporter.

"With this Pokedex, you can swap Pokémon in and out with with whoever is at the ranch just about whenever you want. Grandpa did tell me to make sure you get someone on the phone when you want a Pokémon sent to you though" Daisy finished her explanation.

I thanked her for bringing it to me, and asked her to thank the professor for me when she got home. She said she would but wasn't planing to head back right away. She had seen Gary's battle at the Cerulean gym while waiting for me to get there, and wanted to watch mine as well so she could report to professor Oak on how we handled ourselves in battle.

"I don't mind if you want to watch, but I was going to take a day or two to train my entire team before challenging the gym. Especially since Pigeotto is eager to prove herself. Not to mention I feel bad for Zubat. We've been traveling so I haven't really gotten to train him yet" I commented to Daisy. She nodded, telling me she was glad that I cared so much about my Pokémon. With that said we began walking again, hoping to check into the Pokémon Center before I went off to train my Pokémon.

 **A few days later**

It's dark out now, and I'm sitting on the bed in my room at the Pokémon Center. My Pokémon and I had just finished a rough training session fifteen minutes ago, and I began debating if I felt ready to face the gym. As I told Daisy, Pigeotto was really eager to battle and pushed herself really hard during the training.

She had finally learned Agility, pushing herself to become even faster. Pigeotto is now easily the fastest Pokémon on the team, and by far too. The next fastest is Pikachu, but he can't even go half as fast as Pigeotto's top speed anymore.

Speaking of Pikachu, he's improved in both speed and strength, to the point that I don't have anyone on the team that can train with him. Especially since he learned Dig, Electro Ball, Spark, and Double Team. Thinking back, I decided that I had made the right call in choosing him over a regular stater Pokémon.

Gyarados on the other hand, had made the least amount of progress in training as she didn't couldn't join Pikachu and Pigeotto in training as they're speed oriented and she isn't. She didn't learn any new moves but in terms of raw strength she trained enough to keep her spot as the most powerful.

Beedrill kept up with Pikachu and Pigeotto for a bit during their training but after a while I had to find something else for him to do as he just couldn't keep up. Though he found a sparing partner in Nidorino.

Zubat, was the one who made the most progress in training, learning Quick Attack, Double Team, Leech Life, Poison Fang and Toxic. I couldn't help but be proud of Zubat. He had been with me for around a week now and was from our talks using the aura bond I learned he felt like he just needed a little more time and he'd be ready to evolve.

Based off what I knew of my Pokémon we should be more than ready for this gym battle, but the only one with a type advantage would be Pikachu. While that's not too big of a deal, I didn't want to push our luck. After thinking on it I rolled over and decided we'd just have to see what happens, and drifted off to sleep.

 **The next day at the gym**

My challenge had been accepted and now I was standing on opposite sides of the battlefield from the gym leader Misty. The official gym referee was getting into place. While Brock and Daisy sat in the stands eager to watch what was sure to be interesting.

"This will be a three on three battle. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. The gym leader will unleash her Pokémon first, and the challenger has the first move" The referee explained the rules. I watched calmly as Misty sent out a Horsea as her first Pokémon. I reached to my belt and un-clipped Pigeotto's Pokeball.

"Alright Pigeotto you wanted to do this, so let's show them what you're made of! Start with a **Twister**!" I commented and watched as the twister hit Horsea before Misty could even give an order to dodge.

It may have done a decent amount of damage to the Horsea but it was still standing strong. Misty looked at Horsea for a moment before decided to play it safe by sending it into the water to hide and launch **Water Guns** at Pigeotto.

"Dodge them with **Agility** Then when Horsea pops up for another attack hit it with an **Aerial Ace** " The attack hit.

"Quickly point Blank use **Bubble** **-beam** "

"Dod-" was all I got before the bubble attack hit. Thankfully it didn't do much.

"Quickly use **Aerial Ace** before it gets back in the water! Aim for the platform in front of you!"

"Horsea use **Smokescreen** to hide yourself while you fall into the water!"

At that I began laughing, because of Pigeotto's ability being Keen Eye, the smokescreen didn't matter. The Aerial Ace hit.

"Now use another **Aerial Ace** " I watched with pride as Pigeotto finished off the Horsea. She may have taken a bit of damage but she could still fight. In the back of my mind though I decided even if Pigeotto finished this second fight with a win, I'd let her get a good rest as that Bubble-beam did more damage than I would have preferred.

"Horsea is unable to battle. Pigeotto wins. Gym leader Misty please send out your next Pokémon" The referee called. In response Misty ushered her Staryu into the battle.

"Staryu use **Water Pulse** as a distraction and quickly dive into the water!" Misty stated hoping to catch Pigeotto off guard.

"dodge it with **Agility** "

"Now while underwater use **Rapid Spin** and **Water Gun** together!" Misty asked her Staryu. I had Pigeotto dodge but with how fast Staryu was spinning it was rather hard and tiring for Pigeotto to do continuously.

"Quickly, now is your chance hit it with **Tackle** " Staryu moved to do as it was told. Pigeotto being tired out couldn't dodge completely in time getting her wing clipped. Pigeotto started falling as she was off balance, but managed to catch herself in time.

"Hang in there Pigeotto. let's use another **Twister** and Blow that Staryu into the battlefield wall!"

"Staryu, use **Recover** before the Twister hits you and then use it again after you hit the wall!"

"Pigeotto use **Agility** and **Aerial Ace** together to hit before it uses Recover the for the second time!"

"You fell for it. Staryu **Bubble-beam**!" The bubble beam hit Pigeotto and pushed her off course enough to crash into the wall. When the dust stirred up was clear, we saw Staryu still standing and Pigeotto was knocked out.

"Pigeotto is unable to battle. Staryu Wins. Challenger Ash, please send out your next Pokémon" the referee called while I returned Pigeotto, whispering praises to the Pokeball as I knew she'd hear them. Deciding to shake things up I grabbed Gyarados's Pokeball off of my belt and let her out.

Misty went wide eyed when she saw that I had Gyarados. I watched her mumbling to herself and smiled, knowing I had the upper hand now.

"Gyarados use **Dragon Dance** followed by **Twister**!"

"Staryu into the water now!

"Follow it and use **Bite** "

" **Rapid Spin** and get out of there!"

"use **Twister** again!" The Twister being underwater created a giant whirlpool that pulled Staryu into the center.

"use **Ice Beam** on the whirlpool you created!"

"Staryu use **Recover**!"

"Now that you've frozen it solid use **Thrash** " When the ice shatter Staryu fell, hitting the ground and didn't move.

"Staryu is unable to battle. Gyarados wins. Gym leader Misty please send out your last Pokémon" the referee called out. I watched Misty smile at the Pokeball Staryu was in and heard her whisper good job to it.

"Alright let's do this Starmie!" Misty cried. I smirked at her when I returned Gyarados, and just pointed to the platform in front of me. She watched in confusion before I saw the fear in her eyes as Pikachu took to the battlefield.

"Starmie into the water and hide yourself before using **Bubble-beam**!"

"Dodge it with **Double Team** before using **Thunderbolt** on the water!"

"Get out of the water and clear up the copies with **Water Pulse** "

" **Agility** to speed yourself up and use **Iron Tail** "

"Counter it with **Rapid Spin** "

"Now use **Thunder Wave** " The attack hit Paralyzing Starmie.

"Since your still close use **Spark**!"

"Starmie use **Recover** " Misty ordered, but the parlyzed Starmie couldn't move and was hit by spark.

"Starmie use **Harden** "

"Alright if that's how you want to play it. Pikachu use **Iron Tail** to send it into the air. Then while its falling hit it with **Electro Ball** "

"Starmie use **Endure** " Misty commanded as Starmie flew up into the air. Starmie just barely managed to endure the Electro Ball, as it struggled to get back up after slamming into the platform that was below it.

"Let's end this Pikachu. **Thunderbolt**!" I said watching Starmie collapse from the attack.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. The winner of this battle is the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" the referee called as Pikachu hoped back to me from the platform he was on. I gave Pikachu's a big hug and praised him for how well he did.

After a few moments Misty approached me giving me the Cascade Badge and congratulated me on the win, saying it was the most enjoyable battle she's had in a long time. After talking for a while I made my way back to the Pokémon Center and asked Nurse Joy to take a look at them while I called mom to tell her I had won my second badge.

After ending that call, I collected my Pokémon and went to the clearing we'd been using to train in. I let all of my Pokémon out, and let them see our new badge before I talked to them for a bit. After a while I mentioned to them that I felt Pigeotto needed a break thanks to how hard she'd been working. Gyarados volunteered to go with her so she wouldn't feel alone. Beedrill asked to go as well, saying he wanted to see the place in person. Once I had made sure Beedrill was sure he wanted to go, I called the Professor and told him I was sending a few Pokémon over to the ranch.

* * *

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Nidorino (m) 3. Zubat (m)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Pigeotto (f) 2. Gyarados (f) 3. Beedrill (m)


	7. Starting the Trio

S.R: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

M.R: What the hell?

S.R: I'm bored and the power is back on so I can post this.

M.R: So…. Story time?

S.R: Story time.

"words" - Human speaking

" **words** "- Pokedex/ loudspeaker/ intercom speaking

' _words_ '- Human thoughts

' **words** ' - Pokémon thoughts

"words" - Pokémon speaking

 **ASH'S POV**

Brock and I had left Cerulean city the yesterday, heading towards Vermilion city. We decided to go to Vermilion instead of Saffron because the city was under lock down for some reason that hadn't been released to the public. Thankfully our travels had been peaceful, and even a little faster than we intended. Though I'd attribute part of that at least to Brock's enthusiasm.

You see after I beat Misty, he began to feel like he was slacking with his Pokémon. Not in the sense of bonding with them, considering his Pokémon all love him, but in the sense that he wasn't working with them and helping them to become the best they could be. He brought this up in conversation during our last water break, and I told him he we'd call it a day early and he could watch how I train and hopefully get some ideas on how to train his Pokémon.

"Hey Ash it's about lunch time, what do you say we stop and eat?" Brock asked practically jumping around in excitement. I just nodded my head, moving off the path and into a clearing that was fairly close to the road. I sat down with my back against a tree and began wondering what to do while waiting for lunch to be ready. After a few moments I decided to meditate for a little while.

We had only been in the clearing a few moments when I was attacked by vines. Before we could do much the vines retreated into the trees. Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and growled out in warning for whatever attacked us. Apparently it didn't feel threatened and burst out of the treeline, revealing itself to be a Bulbasaur. One that was really pissed off for some reason.

"Alright Pikachu, this guy doesn't seem to like us, or be in a good mood. I don't want to make it hate us, so could you please talk to it and find out what the problem is?" I questioned my small friend.

Before Pikachu could do anything the Bulbasaur used it's vines to hit me again, but this time I was also hit by a blast of water as a Squirtle came into the clearing as well. I figured I'd stay silent and let it vent whatever anger and frustration it was feeling and used my bond to tell Pikachu I'd be alright, and that if he wanted to talk to the Bulbasaur and or Squirtle without us around he could lead them away so they might calm down. Pikachu squeaked a few times getting growls in response, before the two moved away to talk.

 **Pikachu,Bulbasaur, and Squirtle's conversation**

"Why did you attack my trainer?" -Pikachu

"You don't need a trainer. They're nothing but problems." -Bulbasaur

"Just because you've had bad experiences doesn't mean I will." -Pikachu

"All humans are the same… If you're not strong enough, not cool enough, cute enough, or whatever they want, they'll leave you behind." -Squirtle

"Ash isn't like that… When I first saw him I didn't trust him at all, but he… He opened his heart to me. He let me see his thoughts, feelings, and dreams without hesitation. He saw that I didn't trust him and you know what he did? He proved that all he wanted was to be friends." -Pikachu

"So what? He did that for you, sure but what about the other Pokémon he's caught?" -Squirtle

"He's done the same for every Pokémon he has caught. He asks them to be his friend, and shows them all the same thing he showed me. Ash has the ability to use aura, and was taught some of the things he could do with it which is how. After becoming friends he still doesn't do anything without asking." \- Pikachu

"But do they trust him like you do?" -Bulbasaur

"Yes they do, and you should know his third, fourth, and fifth Pokémon were a Gyarados, Beedrill, and Nidorino respectively. All three of them trust him. Hell Gyarados herself asked to come with us!" -Pikachu

"They trust him as you do?!" -Squirtle

"Yes they do. All six of us trust him. Besides isn't it in our nature to want to be stronger?" -Pikachu

"Yeah we all want to be stronger. But what does that have to do with anything?" -Squirtle

"When we train, not only does he help us, he trains himself. If he's not explaining how an attack works and walking us through learning new moves, He's working on strength, speed, or endurance right along with us." -Pikachu

"Huh…" -Bulbasaur

"Ash is amazing and caring. He's the best trainer I could have asked for." -Pikachu

"After hearing all this, I kind of envy you..." - Squirtle

"You don't have to be envious. If you want you could join us." -Pikachu

"That's a very tempting offer… But I want him to prove himself for me before I even think of taking you up on that offer." \- Bulbasaur.

"I'm with her on that." -Squirtle

"How do you want him to prove himself?" -Pikachu

"Let's have him battle us, but you can't be one of the Pokémon he battles us with." Squirtle

"That works for me. If he has bonded with his other Pokémon well enough to beat us we'll go with you how does that sound?" \- Bulbasaur

"Alright then. Let's go." -Pikachu

 **Back to Ash**

After Pikachu left to talk to the other two Pokémon Brock did a quick once over to make sure I was alright, before going back to making lunch. It was ready fairly soon but since Pikachu wasn't back yet I decided to wait.

It had been roughly half an hour since Pikachu went to talk with the Bulbasaur and Squirtle, and I was getting hungry. But I stuck by my earlier statement. It wouldn't be right to eat without my best friend, especially if he was hungry too. And I knew he was since our bond could also share feelings, without any effort.

Thankfully I heard the rustlying of a nearby bush, which signified their return. Pikachu hoped up onto my shoulder licking my face in hello, and he mentally explained the gist of his conversation with the two.

"Hey Brock, we'll be ready to eat in a few minutes though I should warn you we might have two more Pokémon with us" I told Brock as I stood up and stretched. While I stretched Bulbasaur and Squirtle got into battle stances. Once I was ready I nodded to them and asked Pikachu to stand off to the side with Brock so he could watch from a better angle.

Quickly letting Zubat and Nidorino out I smiled. Since Pikachu said they wanted to see how strong our bond was I let the two know I'd communicate via our aura bonds only. No speaking. Once they understood the situation they smiled at me and moved to battle positions.

' _Nidorino use_ ** _Poison Sting_** _on the Squirtle'_

' _Zubat use_ ** _Air Cutter_** _on Bulbasaur'_

Nidorino and Zubat quickly moved to follow the mental command. Squirtle jumping over Nidorino's attack and using what looked like a **Tackle** attack. Thankfully it didn't do a lot of damage. And since Squirtle made contact it still ended up poisoned, due to Nidorino's Poison Point ability..

Bulbasaur on the other hand didn't dodge Zubat's attack fast enough and took a good amount of damage, though it countered with what was clearly a **Vine Whip**.

' _Nidorino, this time I want to trick the Squirtle. Act like you are using_ ** _Double Kick_** _and at the last second spin around and hit it with_ ** _Iron Tail_** _'_ I sent to my purple companion, watching the trick work as Squirtle was hit back a few feet. As it stood back up I saw Squirtle flinch from the poison.

' _Zubat use_ ** _Supersonic_** _to distract Bulbasaur before getting in close with_ ** _Bite_** _twice in a row'_ I mentally stated to my flying friend, watching Bulbasaur shake its head rapidly to recover. Zubat got one Bite in before Bulbasaur reoriented itself and used a powdery attack. I had to think back to the lessons from professor Oak to remember that the green powder meant the attack was **Sleep Powder**.

Fortunately Zubat was both smart and fast enough to get out of the powder.

' _Alright let's switch things up here and end it. Nidorino this time your target is Bulbasaur. I want you to use_ ** _Fury Attack_** _and finish it off_ '

' _Zubat this time attack Squirtle, use_ ** _Wing Attack_** _'_

With my orders issued Zubat and Nidorino swiftly changed opponents confusing the two of them long enough for the attacks to hit. I knew the two would still be standing but I didn't want to knock them out. Instead of just proving our power and bond, I wanted to show I was kind and caring. So once Zubat and Nidorino had finished attacking I called them back and opened my bag digging out a few super potions to use on all of them.

I healed them all up, but before I could do anything else my stomach growled. I shared a look with the Pokémon before we all started laughing. I smiled and used my hand to motion for Squirtle and Bulbasaur to follow and eat with us. It was a fun time and the two of them seemed to really get along with the rest of my Pokémon. After we were done eating I let my Pokémon stay out and play for a bit since they did such a great job battling.

Before long Squirtle and Bulbasaur opened up to me, and were sitting close with smiles on their faces. I was just happy they came around and were friendly with me now. Though thanks to Pikachu I knew their thoughts and feelings on trainers. We had been sitting quite a while when Brock asked if I wanted to go any further for the day, or if we'd stop here for the night. I thought about it for a while before telling him we'd stop here since I still had to show him how we trained. Bulbasaur and Squirtle upon hearing that started getting excited.

Thankfully Pikachu explaned to me that the two of them said they'd join me since I proved how well I bonded with my Pokémon and didn't just use them. Noticing their excitement and acknoledging it with a chuckled I asked if they were sure that they wanted to join us. Getting nods from both of them, I fished out a few Pokeballs and held them out for the two to tap when they were ready. Though both of them were a little hesitant they eventually allowed themselves to be caught. I smiled as I instantly let them back out and made aura bonds with both of them so we could start training.

"Before we get started I would like to scan the two of you with my Pokedex, so that I know not only what your moves are but what abilities you have and if you have egg moves. It that alright you two?" I qestioned getting nods from them.

" **Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. This Bulbasaur is Female. It's ability is Overgrow. It knows the moves Tackle, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Leach Seed, and Bullet Seed. This** **Bulbasaur does not have an egg move."** it said when I scaned Bulbasaur. I smiled at her when she looked down after it mentioned she didn't have an egg move. When she didn't look at my smile I slowly reached down to her and gently rubbed her head to comfort her, knowing that's why her trainer left just by her actions.

"Hey you are still an awesome and powerful Pokémon. So what if you don't have an egg move? you're strong enough that I'd say it'd be overkill to have one" I told her already planning to have Beedrill talk to her as well since he doesn't have an egg move either. After a few moments she cheered up and I gave a thumbs up before scaning Squirtle.

" **Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. This Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful.** **This Squirtle is Female. It's ability is Torent. It knows the moves Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw,** **and** **Bubble.** **This Squirtle does not have an egg move.** " Squirtle looked away in shame at knowing so few moves compared to Bulbasaur.

"You're moves are still pretty powerful Squirtle. That Water Gun attack earlier would have knocked me out if I had been standing up. Besides when you have the basic attacks mastered like you do, learning the harder moves is a lot easier." I commented giving Squirtle a smiled and a pat on the head. Once I was done cheering the two of them up I announced that we were now ready to start training today.

* * *

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Nidorino (m) 3. Zubat (m) 4. Bulbasaur (f) 5. Squirtle (f)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Pigeotto (f) 2. Gyarados (f) 3. Beedrill (m)


	8. First Fire Type!

S.R: Hey look another update.

M.R: I know part of the reason it takes a while on our updates is the fact we send them off to beta readers, but how in the hell are these updates coming so quickly compared to others?

S.R: I've only been using one of our beta readers for this story. And I may or may not type 2 or 3 chapters at once even if they get sent to the beta reader one at a time.

M.R: That explains so many things actually…

S.R: Doesn't matter right now. Also this chapter is shorter than the others, but the next chapter will make up for it. Anyway It's time for the story.

 **ASH'S POV**

Normally I spend the first half an hour after I wake up meditating, but I couldn't clear my mind enough to do so this morning. The reason being, yesterday I caught a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle. You'd think I'd be really excited for that hence the reason I can't focus enough to meditate. Well you'd be wrong. I can't help but worry about the two and their mentality because I am not their first trainer. They were released, and for reasons that I find to be absolutely horrible. Thankfully after spending yesterday interacting with them and letting them meet a few of my other Pokemon they were starting to realize not everyone is like that.

I was also somewhat curious if Brock saw enough of my training methods to improve his training routine. Thankfully I'd have the chance to ask him once he was done preparing breakfast.

 **A few hours later**

Brock and I had been discussing things he could do differently than I did with my training methods, that would lead to similar results, since his Pokemon while similar in strength all had different specialties making it harder for him to set them all on the same task. He was about to say something when I heard a weak sound.

"Hold on a minute Brock… Pikachu your ears are better than mine did you hear that sound?" I said tilting my head sideways to look at my partner. Pikachu squeaked in response and lead us to a clearing not too far ahead of us, that was just off the path we were following. In the center of this clearing was a flat stone, on which sat a Pokemon. Once I saw it, I instantly recognized it as a Charmander.

It was in horrible shape. Enough so that I almost panicked. But then I remembered there was supposed to be a Pokemon Center not too far from where we currently were. Charmander was acting slightly defensive, so without getting too close I examined him and realized just getting him to the Pokemon Center would only aggravate his injuries.

"Charmander, I don't know why you're so set on staying right here, but please let me patch you up a bit" I spoke softly as I pulled out a few supplies. Charmander gave me a small nod and I healed him to the best of my abilities. Sadly while I started working it began raining. While he was in better shape once I was done, he was not in a condition where he would survive staying out in the rain.

"I don't know why you want to stay here, but with the shape your in this rain will kill you. I can't let that happened," I started talking to him as I pulled a blanket out of my bag and wrapped him up "Even if you hate me for this, I have to do everything I can to save your life." Picking him up I asked Pikachu to keep Charmander's tail dry and booked it for the Pokemon Center.

Unfortunately as I burst through the door I saw a young man I remembered from Pallet town. One that I hated because he was arrogant and uncaring. His name was Damian, and upon seeing him I knew what happened with Charmander. If my hands weren't full and I wasn't worried about Charmander living I would have punched him square in the face especially after hearing him talk about how he left Charmander behind and secretly released him just so he wouldn't have a "weak" Pokemon.

Knowing how hurt Charmander was emotionally after hearing that I quickly handed him over to Nurse Joy and explained the situation. She rushed him into treatment and I sat down to wait while Brock called professor Oak and told him about what just happened.

 **One hour later**

Nurse Joy came over and told me that thanks to my bringing him here, Charmander would live. She said she placed him in his own room for now and offered to let me see him. Nodding my head, I stood and followed her to the room. Before opening the door I let Bulbasaur and Squirtle out of their Pokeballs. I told them about Charmander and asked them to speak with him, getting confident nods

from the two of them.

A short while later both of them called me using our aura bonds. I entered the room and gave Charmander a smile. I was surprised when Squirtle grabbed my hand and pulled it to Charmander, but I let him do it. Once my hand made contact I felt Charmander flare his aura a bit and realized they wanted me to make an aura bond with him as well. Quickly making an Aura bond with Charmander I smiled.

' **Bulbasaur and Squirtle have told me a lot about you. They say they've been with you a day but that with how friendly and open you are it feels like it's been years. They claim you are worthy of trust and proved that your different from other trainers, taking them in and being a friend for them. After hearing about how you can make aura bonds I wanted to make one and ask if you'd show me why they trust you** ' Charmander told me mentality. I just smiled and opened myself to him.

After a few moments he asked me to take him with me, and help him grow strong enough to prove Damian wrong. I patted him on the head and welcomed him to the team, before standing up and telling him to get some rest.

 **A few days later**

We stuck around the Pokemon Center waiting for Charmander to heal. I used that time to get to know him better and train my team more. Though a few days in both Zubat and Nidorino asked to go to the ranch so they could do some training with Beedrill again. I sent both of them over and Pigeotto begged to come back so I let her. But today was the day Nurse Joy told me Charmander was healed enough to leave. I'm only allowed to let Charmander do a slight work out every other day until he's fully healed in a week.

Thankfully Charmander was okay with it since he was still allowed to do small things. At least he was until he learned we'd be in Vermilion city before the day was over, which means he wouldn't be allowed to take part in the gym battle. Before we left the Pokemon Center I remembered to scan him with the Pokedex.

" **Charmander, the** **lizard Pokemon. A flame burns on the tip of its tale from birth. Charmander will die if the flame ever goes out. This Charmander is male. It's ability is Blaze. It knows the moves Scratch, Ember, Dragon Rage, Bite, and Metal Claw. It's egg move Flare Blitz hasn't been activated yet.** " The Pokedex informed us making me wonder what the hell Damian was doing if he thought Charmander was weak, but I pushed it to the back of my mind so we could continue on our way to Vermilion.

After a few hours we made it Vermilion and approached the Pokemon Center. I was feeling bad for Charmander not getting to train even a little bit, so I decided to take three days to train. This way he'd be able to train twice before I challenged Lt. Surge at the Vermilion gym, even though Charmander wasn't going to be in the battle.

* * *

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Bulbasaur (f) 3. Squirtle (f) 4. Charmander (m) 5. Pigeotto (f)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Gyarados (f) 2. Beedrill (m) 3. Nidorino (m) 4. Zubat (m)


	9. Vermilion Gym and Bording the SS Anne

S.R: As promised this chapter will make up for how short the last chapter was. It'll also introduce Cynthia.

M.R: Again I don't know why I let you bring her into the story so early.

S.R: Because it's going to be more creative than you think.

M.R: … She'll leave and come back won't she?

S.R: Yup. Oh before I forget since this is basically and Alternate Universe Ash doesn't have to challenge the gyms in the same order (and he won't). Because of that when talking about the badges Cynthia has earned the only badge they'll have in common at the moment is the Thunder Badge.

M.R: Should we move on to the story now?

S.R: Yeah, don't want rampaging readers thanks to an overly long authors note.

M.R: Read on then people. Read on…

 **ASH'S POV**

Brock and I had been in Vermilion city for a few days now, since I decided to stretch it so Charmander could get a little bit of training. Though thanks to our stay I found out that Lt. Surge, the gym leader was an asshole. After evolving his Pikachu into a Raichu, it became so much stronger that he's now gone through fifteen challengers a day for the past week without a single loss and it was starting to go to his head. Once they heard this every Pokemon on my team started pushing themselves even harder, wanting to prove their strength and be the ones to end his win streak.

Unfortunately from my learning I discovered he prefers the battle to be one on one. This means that I have to choose just one Pokemon to battle him with, and they really weren't making it easy for me. No matter how confident I've become in my team I still don't know the extent of his Raichu's power so I ruled out Pigeotto and Squirtle since they had a type disadvantage. Charmander still isn't fully healed and wouldn't be for another few days still. That means on hand right now that I would feel comfortable battling Raichu with, all I have are Bulbasaur and Pikachu.

"Hey, Ash what's on your mind" Brock asked me as we sat down for lunch, planning to head over to the gym after eating. It seems Brock knows I still don't know how I want to deal with Lt. Surge and if I know my friend he's got some advice for me.

"Well… I'm not sure who to use in the battle. Pikachu is the same type, but has the disadvantage of being a lower evolution. Bulbasaur on the other hand doesn't have a weakness or advantage over Raichu. But Bulbasaur is not as strong as Pikachu." I explained my thoughts.

"What are their move-sets? Sure you might not have a natural type advantage available, but if either one of them knows a ground type move or two, you have an edge" Brock told me, which reminded me that Pikachu knows Dig. Smiling as I remembered that I created a simple strategy that should negate Raichu's evolutionary advantage.

"You're right Brock. Thanks for reminding me, Pikachu knows Dig. Now I'm fairy certain we can win." I responded nodding my head in thanks. With that we finished up our lunch and made our way over to the gym. I announced my intent to challenge the gym and the door keepers chuckled saying it was time to add another win to Surge's tally. I bit my check so as not to start a fight. After introducing myself to Lt. Surge, he called for a referee while stating it was time to beat down another "baby trainer". Thanks to our bond Pikachu knew how I felt about that statement and sent calming thoughts my way reminding me that with our strategy we should win. Eventually the referee arrived and announced the rules for the match. Lt. Surge sent out his Raichu and I nodded to Pikachu who hopped off my shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Ha, you think that puny thing can beat my Raichu? It's time to show you babies how a real battle goes" Surge taunted.

Ignoring him I took a calming breath before telling Pikachu to use **Agility** , followed by **Dig** , having him pop up and dig back down creating multiple holes in the field.

"What the hell are you doing ya baby? Don't ya know your supposed to attack the opponent?" Surge taunted before telling Raichu to use **Thunder Wave** the next time Pikachu popped up. His order came just in time for Raichu to use it's attack on Pikachu who I mentally told to attack. Both attacks hit but Pikachu was able to shrug off the electric attack thanks to his ability Lightning Rod.

"Now while Raichu's still recovering use **Iron Tail** and push it into the closest hole!"

"Dodge it and retaliated with **Thunderbolt** "

" **Double Team**!" I ordered watching Pikachu dodge the attack.

"Focus on finding the real one keep using **Thunderbolt**!"

" **Dig** , Pikachu!" Pikachu dodged Raichu's attack and quickly dove into one of the holes. Making his way towards Raichu, Pikachu caught it mid Thunderbolt, halting the attack.

" **Iron Tail**!" Pikachu hit Raichu throwing it back. Unfortunately for us Raichu sprang back up ready to continue the fight.

"Raichu, **Mega Punch**!" Surge ordered and to my surprise Raichu moved fast enough to slam its fist into Pikachu before I could get my mouth open to yell for Pikachu to dodge.

"Let's end this and send the babies on their way. **Mega Kick**!"

"Pikachu, use **Spark**!" The shock from the attack stopped Raichu's attack long enough for Pikachu to get out of range.

" **Body Slam,** Raichu!"

"Dodge it and use **Iron Tail** "

" **Mega Punch** "

" **Dig** "

"Wait for it to come back up and use **Mega Kick** "

"Come up from a distance and use **Electro Ball**!"

"Shit, I wasn't expecting that plan." Surge said as Raichu was hit by the electric attack.

"Alright Pikachu let's go. Use **Dig** "

"Raichu jump up and use **Mega Kick** on the ground underneath you!" Unfortunately Pikachu was caught by the attack, crying out in pain.

"Pikachu you alright?" I called getting worried for my friend, hearing a weak cry in response as Pikachu moved to a battle stance again.

"I'll admit, you've done pretty damn good kid. You've proven that you've got potential, and earned a bit of respect. But I'm going to end this now. Raichu rush that Pikachu and use **Body Slam**!"

"Pikachu jump up and push that Raichu down into a hole with **Iron Tail** "

Raichu was pushing into the hole, crying out in pain from the hit. Deciding to play it safe Raichu followed the tunnels Pikachu had left and popped out of the hole closest to Lt. Surge.

"Raichu use **Body Slam** "

"Pikachu dodge and use **Quick Attack** " I ordered hoping that using Pikachu's speed it would deal enough damage to finish the fight. Raichu took the hit and was sent flying, but was still conscious. Raichu was struggling to stand back up though.

"Pikachu don't let it stand back up use an **Agility** powered **Quick Attack** " I called.

I watched as Pikachu sped off toward Raichu, and felt my jaw drop as I watched electricity started warping around Pikachu forming a barrier of sorts.

"That's a **Volt Tackle**!" I heard Brock shout in awe. Lt. Surge and Raichu we both just as surprised as I was, neither one able to think and react in time. Pikachu slammed into Raichu, knocking it out before straightening himself up and standing proud.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Pikachu Wins. The winner of this battle is the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" The referee announced.

I quickly made my way to Pikachu's side and scooped him up in a hug praising him. After a few moments Lt. Surge overcame his shock at loosing and approached me and Pikachu, handing me the Thunder Badge.

"That was fucking impressive kid. I would not have expected a Pikachu to be able to beat Raichu. You earned that badge" Surge said after a moment. I just replied it was Pikachu who did all the work and that he was the one that deserved the praise. As I said this however Pikachu slowly went to sleep in my arms.

Noticing this I quickly excused myself from the gym to go get Pikachu looked after. I walked into the Pokemon Center turning Pikachu over to Nurse Joy, getting a sigh out of her with the off handed comment she was hoping we'd be able to get Surge to stop being so rough. It wasn't till she returned Pikachu that I pointed out the badge.

"Pikachu fell asleep on me while Lt. Surge was praising us for the battle" I explained to her, and couldn't help but smile when she congratulated us on what was the hardest battle Pikachu's ever had. I thanked her and made my way outside planning to catch up with Brock over at the Store. Once outside however an elderly man approached me.

"Hello there young one. I'm the president of the local Pokemon fan club. I heard our gym leader talking about how someone with a Pikachu managed to beat him. That wouldn't happen to be you would it?" The man asked. I nodded my head as a response.

"Well then I think I'll give you this," he said handing me a few ship tickets before continuing "I was given these tickets for the SS Anne, which is an _**international cruise ship**_ that is special for hosting battles between trainers on board. I've gotten old and even just spending a few days on a ship is too much for me, so why don't you take them."

After a few seconds of shocked silence I recovered and profusely thanked the man for his gift, before rushing over to the store to find Brock. I told Brock about what happened and we rushed through gathering everything we felt we needed before heading down to the docks to find out more on the SS Anne. Apparently we made it just in time to board the ship, though in the registration we found out that our tickets were for a three person suite. The other person who had the room told the staff they didn't mind, and after a few moments of thought Brock and I were okay with it to. We thought it might give us a break from normality by giving us someone else to possibly talk to.

 **A few hours later**

Brock and I had met the person we'd be sharing the three room suite with. Her name is Cynthia, and she is from Sinnoh. She began her journey as a Pokemon trainer 2 years ago now and was traveling both as a field researcher for professor Rowan, and as a Pokemon trainer challenging all the different Pokemon Leagues.

"What about you two?" She asked after giving us some of her story. Brock introduced himself as the former gym leader of Pewter city before explaining he left to become a Pokemon breeder, before falling to his knees and declaring his love for her. Thankfully Pikachu and I who were used to seeing Brock act like that every time he saw a pretty woman, were able to explain the situation to Cynthia when his Zubat came out of its Pokeball and used **Poison Sting** on him stunning Brock for the moment.

"Hehe, that's kinda funny, but what about you Ash?" she asked bringing her attention back to me, at which point Brock recovered and gave me a thumbs up for some reason. Shaking my head at Brock, I told Cynthia about my dream to be like my father, a world class Pokemon trainer and field researcher for professor Oak.

Cynthia smiled at my declaration saying she believed I could do it. After talking for a few more minutes we decided to go wonder around the ship and possible partake in some battles with the other trainers on board.

 **Two hours later**

We had moved to the ball room after a few battles outside on the deck and Cynthia was just about to have another battle when an announcement speaker blared to life asking for all trainers to make their way to the ball room for the raffle. Everyone was excited since the raffle system picket out the ticket numbers everyone had. There were seven small prizes that were given out before they announced that they were gonna call the three big prize winners all in a row before telling us what those prizes are.

The third place prize went to a guy Cynthia had battled earlier named Steven, who is from Hoenn. I watched the battle between the two and was amazed at how even it they were. He even chatted with me for a few minutes after the battle and from what I could tell he was a nice guy so I applauded for him.

Second place was Brock, who I cheered for with a huge smile, but was stunned into silence a few moments later when they announced that I was the first place prize winner.

Slowly making my way over to stand with Brock and Steven I felt a slap on the back or two as both of them congratulated me. The room went silent for a few moments as the announcer prepared our prizes.

Steven had won a collection of evolution materials, sorting through it he was happy to say there was one of everything a Pokemon could use to evolve. Brock won a portable Pokemon healing station, shocking the entire room because of how rare and expensive they are. But it was so silent you could hear a pin drop when they announced what I had won.

I won a full collection of Pokeballs and a Pokemon egg. You might say they went overboard with my prize considering the full collection included 10 of every type of Pokeball except of course the Mater ball, Heal ball, Friend ball, Cherish ball, and Luxury ball which instead I received one of each. But I was surprised when they handed me the egg as from my time studying alongside professor Oak I could tell it was close to hatching.

After a few moments of just standing there I recovered from my shock and smiled as I thanked the event coordinator for the prizes and quickly left the room intending to find a quiet spot on the ship that I could hide in so as not to be swamped with people congratulating me. Thankfully I found that quiet spot which was the room I was sharing with Brock and Cynthia. I sat down on my bed studying the egg, and realizing it would hatch before the day was over. Knowing professor Oak would love to hear about this, I planned to record it for him. Upon thinking about that I realized I had forgotten to tell mom that I was given tickets for the SS Anne.

Deciding to call and tell mom about my day I quickly pulled out my Pokedex and dialed the phone at home. I told mom about everything that happened, getting praised for how well I was doing though she did chew me out a little about forgetting to tell her about being on the SS Anne until now. We talked for a bit longer before I hung up, decided to give the professor a heads up that I'd be sending him a video soon.

As I dialed him both Brock and Cynthia returned to our room. I smiled at the two of them who were accompanied by Steven, getting told he asked if he could come hide from the other trainers who would swamp him for his prize. I chuckled and nodded to him just before my call connected with professor Oak.

 **Call**

"Hey professor I was just calling to warn you about a video I plan to send your way after I record it."

"Okay, why did you want to warn me about it?

"Well I was given a ticket for the SS Anne and just so happened to have won the first place raffle prize which included a Pokemon egg, that if my judgments are correct will be hatching within the next few hours. I figured I'd send you a video of it to help you with your research"

"Oh, well congrats on getting a Pokemon egg but do you mind showing me the egg so I can confirm if it'll hatch soon?"

"Not at all professor" **turns Pokedex around to show off the egg**

"Yup you're correct Ash. I'd estimate roughly 3 or 4 hours till it hatches"

"Alright, thanks professor. I'll probably call again after it hatches though just to make sure you get the video"

"Then I'll talk to you later Ash."

 **End Call**

"You know professor Oak?" Steven asked sounding interested.

"Yeah, I grew up in Pallet town and actually worked as an assistant of his for a few years before starting my Pokemon journey this year." I mentioned. Steven nodded at that and said he was jealous that I got to work with the most renown professor of all time. I just laughed and told him I'd have to introduce him sometime. After that He, Brock, Cynthia and I passed the time sharing stories and just getting to know each other better.

If it wasn't for the egg starting to shine and shake in the incubator, we wouldn't have known how long we had been talking. But once it did Brock ushered Cynthia and Steven out of the room, with Pikachu in his arms saying one of the things he's learned since he started studying to be a Pokemon breeder is that a newly hatch Pokemon will get confused and scared if it sees too many people or Pokemon at once.

Nodding my head in thanks to Brock I quickly pulled the egg out of the incubator and sat it down in the middle of the bed I had claimed for myself earlier. I moved myself so that I was sitting agaisnt the head board and set my Pokedex on the video function before filming the egg. Surprisingly enough the egg started falling apart as the Pokemon inside broke free, before the glow dimmed down like it was supposed to. I watched with awe at the sight before me as the Pokemon finally freed enough of itself for me to be able to identify it as a Riolu.

Once I saw that it was a Riolu my eyes went wide, as I remembered that Riolu evolves into Lucario and Lucario can instinctively use aura. After remembering that I was even more ecstatic over this egg. Eventually Riolu managed to fully break out of the egg and look up at me. I couldn't help but fawn over how cute it looked, especially when it stood on wobbly legs and moved to me, nuzzling into my chest.

But I was shocked when I felt a small tug on my aura before feeling the connection with the little one. ' _ **Hi daddy**_ ' Riolu said through our newly established aura bond. Chuckling at the title I now have I responded ' _Hello there little one. My name's Ash._ ' Riolu looked up at my face and smiled cheering at meeting me.

' _It's nice to meet you Riolu_ ' I sent mentally, only to see Riolu shake it's head. ' _ **My name is**_ _ **Conan**_ ' Riolu stated. I nodded my head, and corrected my statement. After a few minutes Conan fell asleep. I decided to scan him with the Pokedex before sending the recording over to professor Oak.

" **Riolu, the** **emanation Pokemon. This Pokemon's body is little yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night. This Riolu is male. It's ability is Inner Focus. It knows the moves Quick Attack, Endure, and Counter. Its egg move Detect hasn't been activated yet.** "

After a few moments of fiddling around with the Pokedex I finally managed to send the video to the professor. Before calling him however I decided to actually catch my Riolu. Gently shaking him awake I explained the process to him saying that as it was right now he could travel with me but if someone else threw a Pokeball at him, they could catch him and make him their Pokemon. He hated that idea and begged me to make him one of my Pokemon, so I nodded and grabbed one of my empty Pokeballs. I held it out for him and told him to tap the button on it.

Conan did as I said and the Pokeball dinged as it successfully caught him. I quickly let him out of the Pokeball only to be hugged again as he said he didn't want to be seperated from me if he didn't have to be. I gently hugged him back and then called the professor to make sure he got the video which he did. After ending the call Conan started yawning which led to me checking the time and deciding it was time for bed anyway. I let Conan drift off back to sleep and opened the door to let the others back into the room quietly telling them about Conan. Once they were all caught up on the situation I curled up in bed with Conan snuggled in my arms and Pikachu laying right below him pressed up against my stomach. Shortly after Pikachu and I got comfy I told everyone goodnight and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

S.R: Before moving on to the Pokémon list I would like to mention any Pokémon Ash finds as an egg or are given to him (which will happen later) will receive names.

M.R: The egg Pokémon will tell him their name like Riolu did, where as the ones that are given to him will not as the person giving Ash the Pokémon will tell him what they are called.

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Bulbasaur (f) 3. Squirtle (f) 4. Charmander (m) 5. Pigeotto (f) 6. Riolu (m)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

(f) 2. Beedrill (m) 3. Nidorino (m) 4. Zubat (m)


	10. Chaotic Disembarkment and See ya Laters

_**If you want to laugh at**_ _ **my (**_ _ **me being**_ _ **S.R)**_ _ **insanity then read the authors section instead of skipping to the story.**_

S.R: I really didn't want to do this update just yet… But Someone **glares at M.R** twisted my arm into doing it.

M.R: **whistles innocently** I don't know what you mean about someone twisting your arm… But you still haven't told me why.

S.R: Because I was hoping to get another update in before this one.

M.R: Well why didn't you?

S.R: Have you seen the notebook I keep for my story ideas? The pages for **Fairy Dragons** are covered with crossed out notes and comments about reworking the timeline because I realized that in responses to reviews I promised like 4 different things happening in the next chapter. But a few of them have to wait until later because other events need to happen first in order for it to make sense, due to the fact that to make them happen in the next chapter I'd be cramming an arc and a half into one chapter which is a horrible idea.

M.R: Okay yeah, I can understand that... But why did you want to update that story before this one?

S.R: Because I was hoping that while I updated my stories you would get back into the habit of sitting with me while writing things, instead of just jotting down a rough draft of the chapter together at lunch. I'm mean this is supposed to be our story. Not a "hey we combined our ideas and now one of us does all the work" story.

M.R: I don't know if I want to groan over how corny that sounded, or kiss you for trying to be romantic.

S.R: I vote option 3.

M.R: Shutting up and getting to the story? Alright fine.

S.R: No option 3 was questioning why the hell I wrote this conversation down to use as a note for the readers before actually starting the chapter.

M.R: Too late we're going with what I said, though first of I need to point out we somewhat role played as Ash and Cynthia for this chapter so they are kinda flirty and teasing with each other.… NOW ONWARD OUR FAIR READERS!

 **ASH'S POV**

I felt myself being gently shaken, so I woke up. Yawning I stretched my arms being careful to avoid hitting the person who woke me up. My eyes were still closed so I assumed it was Brock waking me up like he does on the days he wakes up before me. But then I heard a giggle that sounded very feminine. Upon opening my eyes I realized it was Cynthia waking me up.

"Mornin' Ash. Looks like you've got an extreme case of bed head" Cynthia said laughingly before trailing off and mummbling to herself "He looked really cute when he was still sleeping though" which I still heard. I opened my mouth to tease her a bit for the comment but was interrupted by a yawn as Conan woke up.

Conan slowly sat up and looked around, smiling once he saw me, then jumping up and towards Cynthia who caught him. Which surprised me, but not as much as what he cried as he jumped towards her. Luckily Cynthia doesn't have an aura bond with him otherwise she would have understood what he called her that caused me to go red in the face. Unluckily she noticed my blush.

"Why are you blushing Ash, did you realize something?" Cynthia asked with a teasing tone as I remembered that I hadn't yet told her I was able to use Aura.

"I'm able to use Aura. My dad gave me a bit of training with it. Because of that I was able to make an Aura Bond with Conan, which is why I can understand him and why I'm blushing." I said nodding at Riolu so she'd know his name is Conan.

"Why? What did he say that would make you blush?" - Cynthia

"Well last night when Conan hatched, after we made our aura bond, he called me daddy… and just now as he jumped towards you he called out the word 'Mommy'" I told her and watched as a light pink dusted her checks. Though she quickly recovered.

"You know it's mean to tease someone you barely know." Cynthia pouted at me with such an adorable face I could tell she was trying to tease me some more.

"I'm telling the truth on that and if you want I can prove it to you later after I've done my daily training. But you're pretty cute too. Especially when you blush so I'll make no promises about teasing you." I told her with a grin.

"So you heard my mumbling earlier?" - Cynthia

"Yeah"- Ash

"I'm not taking it back" - Cynthia

"Didn't expect or want you to" - Ash

"Oh really. Do you like to be praised?" - Cynthia

"Only when it's a cute girl doing it." - Ash

"Flattery doesn't get you everything you know." - Cynthia

"I'm being flattering? I thought I was teasing you." - Ash

At that there was a moment of silence before we both burst out laughing. Which woke Pikachu up. Once I noticed him wake up I realized we'd been talking a while.

"Any way we should get on with the day already. I need to eat before I do my aura training, and if we sit here too much longer Brock may get jealous." I joked as I stood up and stretched.

I went about my normal morning pre-breakfast routine before noticing she hadn't left the room yet and was still looking at me, with a far more noticeable blush than earlier. Looking at myself I caught on that she was blushing due to the fact I had just pulled my shirt off. Upon learning this I decided to tease her some more but not too badly.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to stare?" I called to her turning myself so that she could see better, before bursting in laughter as her embarrassment caused her face to go red enough to rival the top half of a regular Pokeball. She spluttered for a moment before spinning on her heel rapidly and walking away. Once she left I went back to going through my daily routine.

 **A short while later**

After I had finished my shower and got dressed for the day I headed out of the cabin room to find the others and have breakfast. When I found them though Cynthia was quiet and kept her head down though I could still see a faint hint of blushing still. When I asked Brock and Steven about it (because Steven decided to hang out with us for a bit) they both said she was red in the face when she found them and wouldn't explain why.

I smiled at that with a small and quick snort of laughter before mentioning how she tried to tease me this morning only for me to turn the tables. I didn't give them any specifics though as I felt it wouldn't be cool to tell them when she didn't want them to know. They both smirked at hearing that I turned it around on her though Brock jokingly told me "real gentlemen" don't tease women. After that short conversation we wondered off to get some food.

 **Three hours later**

I had finished my daily training and wondered around on my own for a bit before realizing that Cynthia didn't say anything after I offered to show her that using an Aura Bond allows a person to understand and speak to their Pokémon properly.

Following that train of thought I began making my way back towards the last place I saw her, Brock, and Steven. Unfortunately I didn't find them. Instead I walked into a show room to see Team Rocket stealing the Pokémon

"Don't just stand there and let them take your Pokémon. Fight back!" I cried calling out Charmander, and battled my way through the room. After winning a few fights against the grunts of Team Rocket and proving that they can be beaten the people began fighting back. Within a half hour we had battled through every Team Rocket member we found and recovered most of the stolen Pokémon.

Though we had yet to find my friends. Things were getting hectic as well, as we had sailed into a storm.' _Conan I know you want to be out and help but things are going to get rough. You're still too young to properly battle and I don't want you to get hurt. I promise that I will let you out of your Pokeball as soon as I can but for now I need you to stay safe'_ I spoke to Conan who whined about it but eventually agreed.

I turned to Charmander and checked him over as well inquiring "I know you want to prove yourself buddy. However you only recently recovered from that ordeal with Damian. You've done amazing so far. But are you sure you can keep this up?"

Charmander looked at me for a moment before nodding. I chuckled at his positive attitude and told him the second he got tired to let me know. Standing up I made eye contact with Pikachu who just nodded his head. Smiling at the two I surged forward continuing to clear through Team Rocket. Eventually making it to the room they announced the raffle results in, which is where I found Brock, Steven, and Cynthia. They had teamed up and lead the trainers in the room against Team Rocket as well but struggled as the more experienced and stronger members of Team Rocket were sent to this room as I discovered upon joining the battle.

In between the fights I filled them in on what I had done and they explained that the basically holed up in this room and battled defensively. We dealt with the grunts for a little while, just barely making it through the onslaught of foes. It eventually got bad enough that I had to recall Charmander. Since the grunts were coming in teams of two I decided to give Pikachu a break since Charmander had done all he could for now.

In their place I brought out Squirtle and Bulbasaur who also battled admirably. Eventually we had gone through all of the grunts that could be sent to battle us. Sensing that things were about to get worse I returned Squirtle and Bulbasuar just as the Team Rocket member that was leading the attack on the SS Anne entered the room.

"You've all fought us off for long enough. It's time to stop playing around. I Admin Proton shall now take complete control" the man said with a crooked grin since he knew his team of fresh and ready Pokemon had a clear advantage over our tired Pokemon. Fortunately as he reached to his belt for a Pokeball the ship lurched and he was sent toppling over.

One of the grunts came running into the room after that. "Sir! The ship has been damaged and is going to sink!" they cried out. Proton laughed at that and calmly stood back up turning to the door. He looked over his shoulder at us and stated "Looks like you get a reprieve this time. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Thankfully the adrenaline running through us all after dealing with the situation hadn't faded out yet. The captain of the ship who was standing with us, due to wanting the be the first person the admin had to go through quickly and efficiently set about evacuating the ship. Working together we got the ship cleared.

The captain, Brock, Steven, Cynthia and I were the last people on bored. Brock and Steven hopped into the last life boat as the captain and I got it loose, so as to catch the rest of us as we jumped into the life boat. The captain wanted to be the last one off, but had gotten injured earlier so Cynthia and I made him jump first.

As Cynthia went to jump however a wave slammed into the ship, sending her tumbling overboard.

Not even thinking I jumped off after her and somehow managed to grab her. As I did so I turned and rotated so that we wouldn't hit the water head first. The water approached rapidly and I closed my eyes, hoping for a miracle.

I got one in the form of Pidgeotto freeing herself from her Pokeball and catching us with her talons. I opened my eyes in fear when I felt the talons grab us. When I noticed it was Pidgeotto I called out to her "Pidgeotto you don't have the power needed to keep us in the air! We're too heavy for you and if you don't let go we're all going to hit the water. Save yourself, we'll be okay!"

I was cut off however when she began to glow a bright white color. It was so shiny I had to close my eyes, but when I opened them I saw that Pidgeotto had evolved into a Pidgeot and was now easily supporting us. She slowly lifted us higher into the air and carefully made her way over to the life boats that had been pushed away by the rough water. Once we were safely on board I gave Pidgeot a hug for saving us. "You did awesome girl" I cheered, before shifting from my hug to rub her head affectionately.

I didn't have much time to praise my wonderful Pokemon as I was knocked over by a hug from Cynthia for saving her. Only to be helped up by Steven, before getting torn into by Brock for how dangerous that was all the while the captain was laughing at our antics. The captain quickly sobered up however, and asked if we trainers could call out any strong water or flying types to help moves us towards land.

I let Pidgeot stay out and she pulled our life boat for a while before getting tired just as the local coast guard for the area found and rescued us. At that point I recalled Pidgeot and just waited for the coast guard to get us back on land. Which only took fifteen minutes, though they called for ambulances to help with the injured it was all done on site as no one was allowed to leave until everyone had given their report on the situation we had just gotten out of.

In the time we sat waiting for them to let us go I had called mom to let her know we were okay, called Professor Oak to tell him about what happened, let Brock, Steven, and Cynthia use my upgraded national Pokedex to call her home and let them know they were okay. And chatted with my Pokemon enough to decide that after getting them checked out at the local Pokemon Center Pidgeot, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander were going to the professors ranch for a well deserved rest.

Eventually they let everyone leave, and our group made its way over to the Pokemon Center. While our Pokemon were getting treated we made small talk, none of us really wanting to split up just yet. Unfortunately we had to, as with a small smile Steven told us he had to return to Hoenn quickly, as professor Birch his sponsor wanted his help on an archaeological dig.

"It's been fun but I have to get back. This cruise was just a vacation from work. It was nice, but I love my work and the professor wants my help so once I get my Pokemon back from Nurse Joy I'm heading over to the nearest airport to get home." Steven said extending his hand towards the rest of us.

After shaking hands he and I exchanged numbers as I commented I'd call him if I ever went to Hoenn. He laughed at that as he stated he'd be looking forward to it. Though once he finished speaking Nurse Joy called him over the intercom to collect his Pokemon.

"Well, like Steven said it was fun… a lot of fun. I wish I could stay but after my Pokemon are okay I have to go home so I can calm my mom down. She nearly had a panic attack when I told her what happened."

Cynthia's name was called shortly after that. But before she went to get her Pokemon she kissed me on the check, making both of us blush. Then she gave me her number and walked away to get her Pokemon. As she did Brock clapped me on the back jokingly calling me a lady killer.

"Well it may be earlier than intended and in a different city, but we're back on land. Any idea where to go next?" I questioned as Brock pulled out a map to show me where we were.

"I think we should stick around for a bit. The closest gym is in Saffron city, but Sabrina the gym leader there uses psychic types which as you know are weak to ghost types. We're currently in Lavender town which is home to the Pokemon Tower. A lot of ghost type Pokemon live in the tower." - Brock

"So stick around for a few days find a ghost type or two then head over to Saffron and challenge Sabrina?" - Ash

"Yup." - Brock

"Works for me." - Ash

Right after saying that Brock and I both were called up to collect our Pokemon from Nurse Joy, who upon seeing Brock got down on one knee and proposed to claiming his undying love for her only to have his Zubat come out of her Pokeball and sting him into unconsciousness. After that I asked if there was a room available for us to use. Thankfully there was.

Once we got to the room I let Conan out of his Pokeball only to be met with a flying hug. I chuckled and hugged him back, slowly calming him down before remembering I was going to send the others over to the professor for a well earned break. I did just that and then set about getting ready for bed, eventually falling asleep with Conan coiled up against my chest and Pikachu right below him leaning on my stomach.

* * *

S.R: Eh, this wasn't the best it could have been. But It also could have been a lot worse. Any who thanks for reading and don't be afraid to send me a pm on something you liked, or felt could have been done differently.

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Gyarados(f) 2. Beedrill (m) 3. Nidorino (m) 4. Zubat (m) 5. Bulbasaur (f) 6. Squirtle (f) 7. Charmander (m) 8. Pidgeot (f)


	11. Haunter and The First Loss!

S.R: Well this will be different…

M.R: Yup. Don't tell them why though. Let's keep it a surprise for now.

S.R: Why?

M.R: Because it'll be more fun. At least for us.

S.R: I suppose that's true.

M.R: Well then what are we waiting for?

S.R: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

 **ASH'S POV**

I had just finished my mourning routine when Brock woke up. I waited for him to get ready for the day and the we went and got breakfast at the cafeteria in the Pokemon Center. While we ate I decided to call the professor and have him send Beedrill and Gyarados over. Once that was done I welcomed them back to the team and explained the plan for the day.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear your plans. The ghost Pokemon there have been getting restless. You may want to head over to the Pokemon Daycare and speak with Mr. Fuji first. He tends to know what's going on in the tower." Nurse Joy said to me as I recalled my Pokemon. Nodding in thanks I pulled up the town map on my Pokedex. A few minutes later we were knocking on the door only for Brock and I to be greeted by Mr. Fuji's assistant.

"How may I help you?" - Assistant

"We were hoping to speak with Mr. Fuji." - Brock

"I was planning to catch a ghost type Pokemon but then we found out things have been weird and were told to talk to him first." - Ash

"Yeah. The ghost types have been getting restless wondering all over the place lately. Not to mention they guard the top 3 floors of the tower vigorously. It's gotten so bad Mr. Fuji went to the tower to talk to them and find out what's going on. That was two days ago now. I was about to go and report it to Officer Jenny." - Assistant

"If you'd like we can look for him. If the situations gotten that bad then something must have gone wrong." - Ash

"Would you? Thanks" - Assistant

With that the conversation ended. Brock and I looked at each other, nodded and made our way to the Pokemon Tower. Walking into the tower we instantly noticed a chill in the air, and a lacking of some sort. The best way to describe it is just that it felt like something was missing. The feeling was so intense that even Brock who was not an aura user noticed and commented on it.

"Pikachu you've got better senses than we do. Can you feel anyone else in the tower?" I asked turning my head towards my partner. In response Pikachu's ears twitched as he slowly turned his head scanning the area around us. Eventually he nodded weakly.

' _Considering how weak that nod was you can barely feel whoever that presence is right?'_ I asked him through our aura bond.

Giving a small cheer with a nod of his head Pikachu responded that was correct. Tapping my chin in thought I decided it must be weak because their on one of the higher floors and the solemn feeling of the area dampens our awareness. Shrugging the thought off I slowly lead our group through the tower while casting out my aura as a beacon for whatever Pokemon were here.

Eventually we found a ghost Pokemon in the form of a playful Haunter, who messed with Pikachu for a minute. After that we asked Haunter if it knew what was going on in the tower. It told Pikachu who explained it to me through our aura bond that a group of people wearing a black uniform with a red capital R on the front had set up on the top floor and were searching for something. Haunter even told us about how they tied up Mr. Fuji when he came to investigate.

Once I explained what was going on to Brock we decided to make our way up to the top floor and rescue Mr. Fuji. We asked Haunter to lead us the rest of the way. After climbing up another floor we started running into patrol teams and had to battle our way up, finally clearing them out and saving Mr. Fuji after a couple hours.

We explained why we came to Mr. Fuji, but before he could say anything the Haunter that helped us pulled on my shirt, before pointing to the clip on my belt where I keep the Pokeballs for my team. "You wanna come with me Haunter?" I asked, getting a nod as a response. Digging out an empty Pokeball I explained how they work to Haunter who without hesitating taped his head on the button to activate the ball.

"It seems you've got a way with Pokemon young man. Before you leave town stop by my Daycare. I've got something I'd like to give you, but I'll need some time to find it in the clutter that is my office." Mr. Fuji told me with a smile.

I had decided to take the remainder of the day after rescuing Mr. Fuji to work on training my team. Knowing that Sabrina uses psychic types, it made sense that I'd work with Gyarados, so that her **Bite** attack would be extremely powerful and useful. Pikachu, Conan, and Beedrill were given speed exercises.

Before working with Haunter I had to scan him with the Pokedex, which told us " **Haunter the Gas Pokemon.** **Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension. This Haunter is female. It's ability is levitate. It knows the moves Shadow Punch, Lick, Curse, Spite, and Mean Look. This Haunter does not have an egg move.** "

After learning what I could about Haunter, she and I made an aura bond. ' _Well girl, you're stronger than I thought you were but what do you say we make you even stronger?_ "' I asked through our bond. She nodded in response telling me she wanted to master everything she knew before learning new moves.

"If that's the case I'm going to work extra hard to make you the strongest you can be Haunter. So let's start with seeing how strong your moves are." I ordered before spending the rest of the day training my team.

 **The next day**

I woke up before Brock this time, so I let him sleep while I went through my morning. He woke up and joined me at breakfast though. Eventually we were ready to go about our day, so we went over to the Pokemon Daycare and talked with Mr. Fuji for a bit.

"Oh before I forget, this is what I wanted to give you Ash!" Mr. Fuji said a few minutes after we entered. He had turned around to grab a box, before spinning to face us once more and handed it over. I took a look inside and saw that it was a Thunder Stone. My jaw dropped at the fact he just handed it over to me like that.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't know if I can take something like this." I asked, getting a chuckle from the old man. He nodded as he spoke saying he had no use for it and would rather it go to someone that could use it. With that said I looked at Pikachu, who spoke to me through our bond without taking his eyes off the stone.

' _ **I know that I need this to evolve. I want to evolve but… I don't know if I'm ready to Ash**_ ' Pikachu told me. Accepting Pikachu's words and reasoning I sat silently for a moment longer before thanking Mr. Fuji for his gift. I promised him that when Pikachu and I both felt he was ready we would use it. He smiled at that, telling me he was looking forward to seeing just how far we'll go. We chatted for a little while longer before leaving, and making our way over to route 7.

 **5 days later**

We had reached Saffron city. It should have at most taken 2 and a half days, but because I wanted Haunter to be ready I convinced Brock to slow down and we ended up taking a few more days on the road thanks to the extreme training we had been doing. Well that and battling everyone we came across, earning quite a bit of money and shockingly enough a few TMs that people gave us as well

As it stood my team didn't really have too much of an advantage over Sabrina, so I wanted to make what strengths we had even stronger. Pikachu became so fast, that telling he combined **Double Team** and **Agility** when he moves at top speed. Beedrill also got faster, but after a while I had him start working on strength training. Conan learned **Feint** , **Force Palm** , **Brick Break** , and **Shadow Claw**. He worked really hard trying to prove himself, and because of that I felt I'd give him the chance to show off in a gym battle. Gyarados didn't work as hard as the others in terms of getting stronger, but instead decided she wanted to try and increase her defensive capabilities, slowly getting better and better until she could still fight even after taking 10 **Thunderbolts** from Pikachu. Haunter like Conan learned **Shadow Claw** , but that was it for what she learned.

I was wanting to head over to the Pokemon Center and rest a bit before challenging Sabrina but with the good mood everyone was in, we decided to head over to the gym and battle. When we got there however the door opened on its own. Every door we found opened on its own and lead us to the battlefield in the gym.

I made my way to where I was supposed to stand and faced Sabrina who was already in place. "I guess your psychic powers are far better than I was lead to believe having everything already set up. I suppose I should thank you for accepting my challenge without me even asking for a battle." I spoke. She just nodded in response.

"This will be a one on one battle. The gym leader Sabrina will unleash her Pokemon first. Since this is only a one on one battle there will be no substitutions from either side. The challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet town will be allowed to have the first move." The referee announced before Sabrina sent out her Kadabra.

Thinking this battle just got easier, I let Haunter out.

"Let's start things off with a **Shadow Claw** " I commented watching Haunter lunge forward.

Haunter got in close before generating the energy needed for her attack and slashed her hand diagonally across Kadabra's chest, but it just shrugged the attack off. Kadabra just stepped forward raising a hand and the spoon held inside. As it did the spoon started glowing blue, and a second later a blue glow outlined Haunter before she was thrown sideways into the wall.

"Alright girl, shrug it off and let's try, **Shadow Punch**!"

Haunter jumped out from the wall with a fist cocked back before attempting to slam it into Kadabra. Instead Kadabra side stepped the attack, before swiping the hand that wasn't holding the spoon at Haunter. Said hand was coated in energy, leading me to believe that was **Psycho Cut**. It hit Haunter pretty hard, but after the training she'd been doing it wasn't enough to finish her just yet.

"Haunter, move back and use **Spite**!" I cried, thinking we might have to whittle it down a bit. But before Haunter moved Kadabra disappeared before reappearing right behind her, placing a hand on her, before teleporting again.

" _ **I can't use Spite! it's not working for some reason.**_ " Haunter told me through our bond.

'Damn! I can't use spite, and Kadabra's just shrugging off our attacks… maybe speaking out loud is giving her more than enough time to have Kadabra counter.

' _Let's see what happens if we use our bond to battle. See if hearing our plans is giving her a better chance at countering. Get in close and use_ _ **Lick**_ _!_ ' I sent through our aura bond.

Haunter did as I asked but right before she could lick Kadabra, it teleported to the side and hit her with a **Psybeam**. The attack pushed Haunter into the wall again and this time there was a huge cloud of dust preventing us from seeing what happened.

When the dust finally cleared we could see Haunter laying on the floor with swirls in her eye, unconscious.

"Haunter is unable to battle. Sabrina wins!" the referee called as I pulled Haunter's Pokeball off the clip on my side. I recalled her, telling her she did great as I did. When I looked up from the Pokeball Sabrina was walking towards me.

"You handled yourself well under pressure. You didn't panic and tried to adapt using your aura bond, unknowing that I as an extremely powerful psychic I can even listen in on those bonds. Your Haunter did well despite not being strong enough to negate it's weakness. I look forward to our battle when you challenge me again." Sabrina spoke.

"It was a great battle. But what do you mean Haunter was weak against Kadabra, she's a ghost type?" I questioned.

"Gastly, and it's evolutions are all ghost types yes. But they have a secondary type, which is poison. Therefore making them weak to psychic types as well." She responded

"I didn't know that. My Pokedex hasn't mentioned the typing of any of my Pokemon. Then again I haven't looked at it beyond using it to scan them to find out their gender, and move set. Anyway I'll probably stick around town while training to prepare for our rematch, so I might see you around before then." I told her sticking my hand out for a handshake.

* * *

S.R: Yes we've gotten pretty far pretty quickly. And by that I mean it's been roughly 30 days between Ash starting his Journey and the day of his battle with Sabrina. Things will slow down, mainly because we're taking some of the filler from the anime (mostly the events between Celadon and Fuchsia). Plus we're making the events of the first movie take a bit more time, so the break between getting the earth badge and the Indigo conference will be a little longer.

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m) 3. Gyarados (f) 4. Beedrill (m) 5. Haunter (f)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Nidorino (m) 2. Zubat (m) 3. Bulbasaur (f) 4. Squirtle (f) 5. Charmander (m) 6. Pidgeot (f)


	12. Rematch!

S.R: Sorry it's taking so long to get all these updates out….

Ash: Stop apologizing and get on with it already!

S.R: I GET DISTRACTED EASILY SO STOP YELLING AT ME!

M.R: Oh hush dear, quit talking to yourself and start the story already.

S.R: **fake cries** Everybody is so mean to me…

M.R: Well since he's clearly not going to start the story I will.

 **ASH'S POV**

After suffering my first loss, rather than being devastated I decided I needed to push myself even harder than before. Yes it was a setback in my plans but there's no such thing as a perfect plan. It just meant I needed to work harder. With those thoughts in mind I took Haunter back to the Pokémon Center and decided to let everyone take the day to rest and start training again the next day.

But after two and a half weeks of training I could tell we still weren't ready and the growth that everyone had displayed was starting to drop off. Racking my brain for anything that could help my Pokémon continue to grow was starting to frustrate me. Finally on the third Monday since my loss I gave in and called the professor with the video phone at the Pokémon Center.

"Hey professor, I need some advice."

"Let me guess, you still don't feel like your ready to challenge Sabrina for a rematch?"

"Bingo. We've worked exceptionally hard and for a while everyone was growing stronger, but that growth has just fallen to the point it's almost stopped completely. Pikachu still doesn't feel ready to evolve, Haunter knows she's still missing something before she can evolve, and little Conan has yet to experience a proper battle. Beedrill and Gyarados are fully evolved as it is…. I just… I can't think of anything that will help them continue to grow."

"That's understandable, especially seeing as how you've been training on your own. I know Brock is with you but he has his own training to do and you focus better without people around. But that is part of the problem. After a while the only way to improve is through experience."

"So what your saying is I need to have more battles."

"Yup. Also don't forget about those here at the ranch."

"Right… It's just so hard to keep up with all of them. That swapping them around makes it hard to know where everyone's at in their training. If only I could carry more than six Pokémon..."

"Well…. I honestly wasn't sure if you'd be ready for this before earning your fourth badge but... I can give you Trainee Field Researcher status. That'd allow you to carry nine Pokémon."

"Are you sure professor? I mean I may have been an assistant to you at the lab but that was unofficial."

"That's only because you were too young. Right now though you've already completed all the required training for an assistant position so you've technically already earned it. I just wanted to make sure you were responsible enough for it. But remember in official league matches your title means nothing and you'll be limited to six Pokémon."

"… Thanks professor. Um once that is cleared would you send me Nidorino, Zubat, and Charmander. I haven't spent enough time with Nidorino or Zubat and I bet Charmander is ready to get some serious training in."

"You've got that right, Charmander's been working with my Arcanine one strengthening his fire type attacks. Anyway I'll have your new title cleared and those three sent over to you in about half an hour. Why don't you go see if you can find Brock and set up some battle training with him."

"Will do. And thanks again professor. I appreciate the help."

"Not a problem Ash my boy. Just continue doing your best that's all I ask."

I nodded my head with a smile and then the call ended. Standing up I stretched a bit, before reaching to my shoulder and scratching Pikachu behind his ear. Mentally I asked him if he was ready to get back to work, getting an excited cry in response. With my new insight I headed towards the Poke Mart where Brock left to earlier.

I found him walking out and waved.

"Hey I just spoke with professor Oak about what to do in regards to improving my training. He suggested we get some battle experience."

"That's a great idea. I know my Pokémon and I haven't been working as hard as you but it should still be enough."

"He's also granting me Trainee Field Researcher status. Any time now I should be getting the notification from my National Pokedex." As I said this it dinged and in the transfer slot a Pokeball suddenly appeared, I gripped it only for another one to take its place. Grabbing that one as well a third and final one appeared that I also clutched up.

"Well that's great news, and if I know you you're raring to go and get back to training. Let's head over to that clearing you've been training in."

I smiled at Brock and nodded happily before we began walking to the clearing. As we walked I used my aura bond to explain to everyone in my team that was resting up in their Pokeball the new training regiment. Most of the responses I got were happy that things were changing as they were getting bored of the same thing over and over.

 **Two weeks later**

It has been five weeks since my loss to Sabrina, and two since Brock and I started battling while training. Everyone seemed much happier and the growth they displayed before had come back tenfold. At the rate they were training I figured it'd be any time now for Zubat and Charmander to evolve. Haunter was also fairly close to evolving but she felt that the push she needed would happen during our rematch with Sabrina.

Not only had my team grown stronger but our bonds grew to the point that Beedrill asked if he could tell me about his past. My assumptions that he was released was correct. He had been caught as a Weedle and was trained by his former trainer to be the strongest bug type in his team. His former trainer wanted to eventually open a gym that specialized in Bug type Pokémon but grew gravely ill. In the end his trainer released every member of his team, telling them that he cherished his time with them but that he couldn't bear to have them trapped in Pokeballs forever after he died. Beedrill said he was glad to have met me as I reminded him of his former trainer.

Other than that not much else had happened. But I felt that after going through it all we were finally ready to have our rematch. Walking into the gym I made my way straight to the battlefield, knowing that Sabrina would feel my intent and be prepared.

"Welcome back Ash, I must say I didn't expect you to be ready for this rematch so quickly. But the difference I feel is enough for me to say you're ready to make this an interesting match."

"We've worked hard for the last month. It's time to see our efforts pay off."

"This will be a one on one battle. The gym leader Sabrina will unleash her Pokémon first. Since this is only a one on one battle there will be no substitutions from either side. The challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet town will be allowed to have the first move."

Sabrina reached to the wall beside her and hit a button opening up a secret compartment that housed her Pokémon. She grabbed a Pokeball and released it only to reveal an Alakazam this time.

"Normally I only use Alakazam here on trainers who have five or more badges when they challenge me, but with the difference I felt in your team I can tell my Kadabra wouldn't cut it. After all it is my duty as a Gym Leader to give you a true challenge."

"Well thank you for the praise. Let's go Haunter!" I called out as I unleashed Haunter from her Pokeball.

"We've got the first move so let's use **Lick**!" Haunter moved fast enough that Alakazam had just started to raise it's arm to block when she reappeared. She had moved just fast enough to lick Alakazam's face.

I smiled as I saw the shaking body knowing that we successfully paralyzed Alakazam. Pressing the advantage I ordered Haunter to use **Shadow Claw** twice in rapid succession. I hoped we'd chunk enough health away that Alakazam would be slower due to fatigue.

But only one **Shadow Claw** , hit as before the second one landed Alakazam recovered and Teleported away, launching a quick **Psybeam** at Haunter.

"Dodge it and use **Shadow Ball**!"

Alakazam just raised an arm and used **Psycho Cutter** to block the shadow ball, kicking up a dust cloud and blocking our view. Luckily Haunter had gotten used to surprise attacks once Brock and I starting putting our entire teams out in free for all battles. She dodged Alakazam as it swiped a **Psycho Cutter** through where she used to be.

" **Mean Look** now!" I called out as Haunter turned around to face Alakazam once more.

Sabrina chuckled from her spot, a huge smile gracing her face matched by one on my own.

"This is one of the more enjoyable battles I've had in a while!" Sabrina called to me as Alakazam quickly outlined Haunter with a **Confusion** attack and threw her into a wall causing dust to kick up once more. But we could see a white glow emanating from Haunter as the dust slowly settled.

Haunter's form slowly changed as the white glow grew brighter before fading entirely revealing that she had evolved mid battle.

"Nice job! You evolved into Gengar!" I praised with a smile, getting an excited laugh from my Pokémon.

It was only then I noticed that **Mean Look** was still affecting Alakazam. Deciding to try and finish the battle I had Gengar use **Lick** one more time followed by a **Shadow Punch**. Both attacks landed but Alakazam was still standing. But it was close to falling over as I could tell from the hunched shoulders and the slight forward lean.

"You've almost got it! Lets go! **Shadow Claw** " I cried out watching Gengar follow my command. Alakazam just stood there not moving at all, and it wasn't until it was too late that I realized the trap as it just moved to the side dodging the attack before hitting Gengar with a point blank **Psybeam** that was quickly followed up by a **Psycho Cutter**.

Gengar was thrown back a bit after that last hit, but was still ready to fight, sending a slight glare to Alakazam. I looked to Sabrina and saw that she was just as excited by the battle as me. Nodding to me I could tell we both were ready for one last attack.

"Gengar **Shadow Claw** one last time!"

Gengar and Alakazam raced towards each other arms back one with **Psycho Cutter** and the other with **Shadow Claw** at the ready. They clashed and unleashed a huge shock wave that threw them both into the wall and caused a huge dust cloud preventing anything from being seen.

When the cloud finally dissipated Alakazam was unconscious and Gengar was just barely standing. The match referee just looked on in silent shock for a moment before shaking his head.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Gengar Wins. The winner of this battle is Ash of Pallet Town!"

I ran over to Gengar wrapping my arms around her in a huge hug, repeatedly telling her I was proud.

Eventually though I stood up and was greeted by Sabrina standing right next to me.

"That was a most enjoyable battle. I happily present you with the Marsh Badge."

"Thank you… It was an amazing battle."

"You and your Pokémon grew a lot stronger than I thought. Keep that drive and determiation, it'll help you go far. I look forward to seeing just how far. Though if I may make a suggestion. So long as you have a few strong Fire or Flying type Pokémon you should be fine to battle Erika next. But take your time between her and whoever you fight next. Koga is a master of Poison type Pokémon and will draw the battle out as long as needed, and has been scouted to join the Jhoto Elite Four. As for Blaine, well there's a reason he and Giovanni are considered the two strongest Gym Leaders of Kanto."

"I see… Honestly the biggest thing I learned from my loss to you before is that I was rushing things. As of this point I've only been a trainer for about two and a half months, so your advice to take my time is something I'm already planning to do, but I thank you for it anyway"

"I wish you good luck on your travels."

With that I turned around and made my way to the Pokémon Center getting Gengar healed up. While she was recovering I called mom and told her about the battle, she was happy for me but instantly started to nag me about wearing clean clothes so I endured it for a few minutes before quickly saying goodbye.

On my way to the counter to get Gengar back I heard a few people talking about the P1 Grand Prix being held in Celadon this year. Deciding to look into it more I asked Nurse Joy about it.

"It's a yearly tournament, for fighting type Pokémon only. This year it's being held in Celadon, but you can register for it at any Pokémon Center. Would you like to enter?"

"Um… Not right now at least. For Fighting Type Pokémon I only have Riolu, and he's still young and inexperienced."

"Okay. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No, but thank you. Have a good day"

"You too"

After leaving the Pokémon Center I made a quick run over to the Poke Mart to make sure I had enough supplies, before meeting Brock at the West exit of town.

"Congrats on the win Ash. Not even a trainer for three months and you've already earned four badges. You're doing extremely well."

* * *

S.R: Okay I went back to leaving the names off during the conversations, though I will do that when more than two people are talking so as to limit confusion on who's speaking. Also I previously mentioned we'd be adding the events from the anime between Celadon and Fuchsia. That was partially correct. A lot of the anime only events actually happen between Fuchsia and Cinnibar. We'll be moving most of those events to happen before Fuchsia because after that we'll be doing a few chapters exploring the Seafoam Islands. Side note, once we get through to the Indigo Plateau we will be uploading a separate story that is a list of all the Pokémon Ash has.

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m) 3. Gyarados (f) 4. Beedrill (m) 5. Gengar (f) 6. Nidorino

 **TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:**

(m) 7. Zubat (m) 8. Charmander (m)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Bulbasaur (f) 2. Squirtle (f) 3. Pidgeot (f)


	13. Reaching Celadon, New Moves, and Golbat

S.R: Here you guys go.

M.R: What no talking to yourself this time?

S.R: I don't have to talk to myself every time.

M.R: Point taken, but you do it so much it just seems wrong without it.

S.R: But we're co-writing this so why talk to myself when I can talk to you?

M.R: Fair enough. But enough about us.

S.R: Right time for the side note. We are expanding the TM selection from the Department Store so as to suit the story better.

M.R: Let's get to the story now.

 **ASH'S POV**

Brock and I had been traveling for 3 days now after I beat Sabrina. We battled the random trainers we came across, and in the evenings while training we'd either have our Pokemon work on learning new moves, or have a free for all battle and the results were showing. Besides that it also seemed that they had more fun in the free for all battle than they did before when I'd just set them to a task to increase their skills.

Today though was interesting as we kept meeting trainers who were getting a last bit of training in before the P1 Grand Prix in Celadon. The last guy was especially weird, as he refused to battle against anything other than a fighting type Pokemon because he wanted to see what the Grand Prix battles were like.

I was going to turn him down since Conan was still pretty young, being only a month and a half old. But Conan was eager to start having real battles, since in the free for all battles the others wouldn't target him at all or would only lightly shove him away so he didn't get hurt. After seeing his determiation I agreed to let him battle.

He really impressed me, and the other trainer whose name was Anthony. Anthony was training an extremely unruly Primeape, who apparently only started listening this morning. Anthony's Primeape was pretty powerful, but Conan had been training most of his life already and was able to hold his own for quite a bit, eventually drawing the battle out into a tie.

After seeing just how strong Conan was Anthony suggested I enter the Grand Prix with him. While it's true our chances of winning were probably very slim, Anthony said it would be a great way for Conan to improve.

Since then I've been mulling the thought over in my head. But just now I've determined to wait until after battling Erika for the Rainbow Badge to decide if we'd enter. After all the P1 Gran Prix is still around two weeks out. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I move to continue my training, as I've taken to doing my own workouts while my Pokemon battle each other.

After completing my workout, I glanced over to see my Pokemon are still going strong in the free for all. Not only that, but it looked like the others were going out of their way to help Conan improve. Seeing that leads me to believe they heard about his battle earlier and feel he's ready to step up. But they're still holding back with him, and he either hasn't noticed or is trying not to ruin the moment.

"I'm glad to see they're letting Conan participate more."

"Yeah it's nice to see everyone supporting him."

"It's not enough though."

"But he's still young Brock."

"How young were the Pokemon at Professor Oak's ranch before he'd let them fight with the others?"

"Older than Conan. He's not even two months old yet. The Professor wouldn't let a Pokemon younger than 5 months fight with the other Pokemon on the ranch."

"Okay then, what about this. Where any of the young Pokemon on the ranch Fighting Type?"

"No, why?"

"It's quite literally part of their nature to fight, so they mature faster than other Pokemon."

"That makes sense I guess… So if he's not being trained right what do you recommend I do to fix that?"

"His biggest issue right now is the fact his move pool is rather limited."

"Any moves you suggest I have Conan learn?"

" **Low Kick** for sure. Other than that it depends on how you want him to fight."

" **Low Kick** huh... Is that because he can cause more damage to larger opponents?"

"Yup. If you had and used him when you first challenged me I bet he would have beaten both Geodude and Onix using **Brick Break** and **Low Kick** if he knew it."

"Thanks for the advice Brock. It means a lot to me when you help out."

"That's why I help. You have great potential, but manage to stay humble accepting advice from those who offer it. You will go far, and I want to see how far."

After saying that Brock turned and moved away to start making dinner. Mulling his advice over, I decided to visit the Celadon department store when we get into town tomorrow, since they have a TM store. I also figured I'd switch things up with the team, and start learning new moves.

 **The next day**

We had made it to Celadon, and stopped at the Pokemon center to get a room for our stay in town. After that Brock and I discussed a few plans about what we'd do in town. He wanted to go meet a certain professional Pokemon Breeder, and I wanted to head to the department store so we agreed to split up. I told him I'd meet him back at the Pokemon Center at the end of the day and left for the department store. Entering the store I made my way up to the floor that sold TMs.

"Hello there how may I help you?"

"Well really I wanted to see what all you have, I'm hoping to find a few more TMs to purchase on top of the TMs I'm looking for some of which I want multiple of."

"Okay, but we've recent added some special TMs into stock that can be used up to 5 times without breaking. It's cheaper to buy them that way than it is to buy multiple of the same TM"

"That works out even better. For now though I'm just going to look through what you have. If I need your help or have any questions I'll ask."

 **Two hours later**

I had finally finished browsing through their stock and grabbing the TMs I wanted to buy. Thankfully I had made quite a bit of money from battling. It also helped that I had a lot of money saved up from when I was helping the professor. While I couldn't buy everything I wanted to, I could at least buy a decent amount of TMs.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" I was asked when I starting ringing up my purchases.

"Yeah, though I'll admit I can't buy everything I want. But this should be enough for now."

"Alright one **Protect** , a multi use **Dark Pulse** , one multi use **Poison Jab** , one multi use **Mud Slap** , and one **Dragon Tail** … Since we have a special sale going you have a 30% discount dropping your total down to $65,000. You also get this coupon, that can be used any time between now and the Indigo league Tournament at the end of the year."

"Yeeeesh, I was expecting the price to be pretty high, but still." I said as I paid for my purchase.

With that settled I made my way back over to the Pokemon Center. I opened the bag containing my purchases and my backpack to pull out the TM case I bought before I started my journey. After placing the TMs inside the case I put it back away in my backpack, and called up the professor.

"Hey professor I've got a quick question. My team loves the new training method which is basically a free for all battle right now. But I plan to use some TMs that I just bought, I know they need to take some time to practice the new moves they'll learn. So how should I go about incorporating that into our training?"

"Well…. Balance your training methods. Devote time to learn what moves each of you Pokemon can learn both now and once fully evolved. Figured out what battle strategies work best for your team. Teach them moves that fit those strategies, train them to be able to pull said strategies off. And finally make sure they have the battle experience needed to adjust and adapt between different opponents. That is what being a great trainer is all about."

"I see…. Well then I think I'm going to get started on teaching everyone some new moves. Though after we've gotten our next badge, I think I'll switch things up on who I bring with me."

With that I hung up on the professor and made my way out of Celadon, back onto the route between Celadon and Saffron. I walked to the nearest clearing I could find and called everyone out of their Pokeballs.

I explained that from today on we were going to be mixing up the training. I told them that for today and the next few days it would be a focus on learning new moves. I mentioned what TMs I had bought earlier and who would currently be learning them since **Dark Pulse** and **Mud Slap** could be learned by Squirtle since she wasn't currently with us, though **Dark Pulse** wouldn't be learn able til Squirtle evolved all the way to Blastoise.

Once that was over with I recalled Gyarados, Charmander, Beedrill, Nidorino, and Gengar so the could learn their new moves. Gyarados gained both **Dark Pulse** and **Dragon Tail** , Charmander learned **Mud Slap** , and Beedrill gained **Poison Jab**. Nidorino also learned **Poison Jab** , where as Gengar gained **Protect** , **Poison Jab** , and **Dark Pulse**.

After getting through the learning process I brought them back out and had them test their new moves. Seeing them successfully use their new moves I set them to practice them so the could perfect using them. I turned to Pikachu after that.

"I know you pulled it off once when we battled Surge, but I don't know if I'd say you successfully learned **Volt Tackle,** because we haven't tried it since. That is what I want you to work on right now buddy. If you can use it great, just work on making it better."

I got a determined cry from Pikachu in response. With that I moved to the Zubat and Conan. I explained what I wanted Conan to learn and using my Pokedex I showed him a few video clips of the moves I had in mind. He gave me an excited nod before running a short distance away from the others to work on learning **Low Kick** and **Iron** **Tail.**

Zubat however I had a small chat with. We both felt he was close to leveling up, and after talking about it we decided to see if our idea that he just needed a bit more experience was true. Using my Aura Bonds with everyone I told them Zubat and I were going to see if we could get him to evolve.

We didn't walk very far before finding an Oddish. Since I wanted to work with Zubat and evolve him I decided to just scan the Oddish with the Pokedex and send the info back to the professor for him to study. Once that was done I had Zubat attack the Oddish with a **Quick Attack** to draw it's attention.

The Oddish quickly tried to fight back using **Absorb** and leaching a bit of health off of Zubat. Thankfully the typing match up made it so the move wasn't very effective. Nodding to Zubat after covering my ears, I called out for him to use **Supersonic** and confuse the Oddish.

Zubat screeched at the Oddish and it scared the poor thing so badly that I could easily tell it had become confused. Oddish was spinning on it's feet looking all around it before trying to use **Stun Spore** on a nearby tree. Granted I knew it was a **Stun Spore** since the spores were yellow in color.

But since the Oddish was confused and attacked a random tree instead of Zubat I didn't have to worry about him being paralyzed when getting in close so I had Zubat use **Wing Attack,** which hit and did a good bit of damage since the Oddish staggered hard after taking the hit. Noticing the Oddish was still standing I smiled when I saw it had shaken off the confusion.

"Alright Zubat this Oddish is pretty tough and has earned our respect. Let's show it just how strong you really are. Use **Air Cutter**!"

Zubat did as I asked and I watched in statisfaction as the Oddish finally collapsed from the battle. My smile grew even wider when Zubat started glowing bright white. I closed my eyes so I couldn't be blinded by the light and waited till enough time had passed I'd be satisfied the light would have faded. Upon opening my eyes I was greeted by my newly evolved Golbat.

"Great work buddy. Now let's go back to the others and get you used to moving around in this body. After all you and Charmander will be leading the charge against Erika when we feel prepared enough to battle her."

Golbat gave a cheery cry in response and we moved back towards the others. Once we entered the clearing they had been using to train I was tackled to the ground in a group hug from most everyone. Gyarados hung back because she knew it would have actually hurt me if she joined in. After the fun greeting I asked how everyone felt with their new moves, and got a chorus of pleased responses.

Taking their happy answers as affirmations they felt they had the moves down pat and ready to go when asked for, I told them we were done training and going to take the rest of the day to relax so that we'd be well rested. Why? because they felt ready to challenge our next gym, and earn our fifth badge.

* * *

S.R: I'm cutting this chapter here, because we are going to make Erika's battle a longer one and we don't want it to take up multiple chapters just yet (as a matter of fact in Kanto the only long gym battle we plan to have take more than one chapter is Blaine's).

M.R: Should we give them a preview of the next chapter?

S.R: Nope. I mean it's probably really obvious what's going to happen. Though right now Beedrill and Nidorino have been swapped with Golbat and Charmander for being in the additional slots since he plans to use them in his team for the battle with Erika.

M.R: True, true. Maybe next time we'll do a preview then.

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m) 3. Gyarados (f) 4. Golbat (m) 5. Gengar (f) 6. Charmander (m)

 **TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:**

7\. Beedrill (m) 8. Nidorino (m)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Bulbasaur (f) 2. Squirtle (f) 3. Pidgeot (f)


	14. Celadon City Battles!

S.R: Well this should be a good read for y'all.

M.R: Um…. Wasn't this just going to be Celadon gym?

S.R: Originally this was going to be the gym challenge and that was it, but I just couldn't stop so…

M.R: So long as you didn't write up to the Safari Zone we're good.

S.R: No, there's still a few things between where I finally stopped and then.

M.R: Good. Now tell our audience the story already!

S.R: Yes Ma'am!

 **ASH'S POV**

"This will be a 4 on 4 Pokemon battle. The gym leader Erika will release her Pokemon first. The Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet town will be given the first move. Substituting Pokemon is allowed for the Challenger only."

The referee called out officially declaring the match.

Erika threw a Pokeball out in front of her to reveal a Tangela. Deciding to give Charmander his Gym debut I unleashed him as my first Pokemon for the battle.

"Alright Charmander we've got the first move! Start off with **Ember**!"

"Tangela jump over the attack and use **Leech Seed** "

"Stop Tangela in it's tracks with **Metal Claw** "

Charmander moved fast enough to side step Tangela's attack and raked it's side with his claws. The attack was strong enough to throw Tangela back a dozen feet or so.

"Charmander use **Ember** in a circle around Tangela"

Charmander did as I suggested and cut of Tangela's movement by surround it with flames. Erika called out to Tangela, making sure it still wanted to battle. As she did she explained she had to rescue Tangela from a similar situation when it was younger, and didn't want to trigger any PTSD by making it battle. Fortunately Tangela decided to continue the battle.

" **Seed Bomb** Tangela"

"Charmander dodge it and get in close to finish Tangela off with **Bite**!"

Tangela's attack just barely was able to hit Charmander but he shrugged it off and charged through the flame circle he created, opened his mouth and bit down on Tangela. Charmander shook Tangela in his jaw before throwing it through the flames when were dying down. The force of Tangela hitting the ground was enough to knock it out cold.

"Tangela is unable to battle. Charmander wins. Gym leader Erika please send out your next Pokemon."

"Alright, that was pretty good. Let's see if you can handle my Weepinbell"

After she released Weepinbell, Charmander turned to me and nodded in confidence that he could keep fighting. Nodding back I smiled at just how strong my Pokemon were pushing themselves to become.

"Let's try something different this time. Use **Mud Slap** Charmander"

"Take the hit and counter with **Vine Whip** "

"Use **Bite** on the closest vine!"

"Shake Charmander off and use **Razor Leaf** "

" **Ember**!"

"Now while he's distracted use **Poison Powder** "

The Poison attack succeeded and Charmander was hurt long enough for the last few leaves of the **Razor Leaf** to knock him over. Shakily standing back up I watched as the flame on his tail grew stronger, signifying that his ability Blaze was active. Knowing that makes Fire attacks stronger I called out for him to use **Ember** once again. Erika's Weepinbell was told to counter with **Power Whip**.

Both attacks hit, but Weepinbell's was stronger and pushed Charmander into a wall, stirring up a dust cloud. After a moment of nothing happening Erika was going to have Weepinbell clear the dirt could, but as she opened her mouth a white glow could faintly be seen inside the cloud. Once the glow faded Charmander burst back out of the wall, only he was no longer a Charmander.

"Nice job buddy. You became a Charmeleon. But you're pretty weak, and probably need to get used to this body. Think you can finish the fight?"

Charmeleon nodded his head, pounded his chest with a fist before letting a small stream of fire out from his mouth.

"I'm quite Impressed by that one. But I'm not sure he'll be able to beat Weepinbell without collapsing himself."

"So long as he does his best, It doesn't matter… Now then. Chameleon let's see how much stronger your **Ember** attack has become!"

"Weepinbell **Power Whip** once more!"

Charmeleon reared back as he took a deep breath for his **Ember** attack but what actually came out was a **Flame Burst** attack. Both his attack and Weepinbell's collided before causing a small shock-wave that threw both Pokemon into a wall. Nothing happened so Erika ordered the referee to use a fan to blow away the dust clouds that were kicked up.

She did so, revealing that both Pokemon were unconscious just as Erika predicted. We both returned our Pokemon to their Pokeballs' telling them that they did well. The Pokemon Erika had chosen as her third was a Roselia. Trying to keep the advantage I called out Golbat.

"Roselia use **Magical Leaf** "

"Golbat tank it and use **Air Cutter** "

"Roselia, **Sunny Day** "

"Golbat get in close and use **Supersonic** followed by **Pursuit** "

"Take it and use **Return** "

Roselia shrugged off the **Supersonic,** and used **Return** throwing Golbat back a bit giving Roselia some breathing room again.

"Roselia quickly use **Synthesis** followed by a **Solarbeam** "

"Golbat, use **Quick Attack** to boost your **Double Team** and dodge that attack!"

" **Energy Ball,** Roselia."

"Charge through it and use **Wing Attack** "

"Roselia use **Absorb** "

"Golbat try and finish it with **Bite** "

Golbat managed to chomp down into Roselia before it used absorb, but instead of flinching or crying in pain Roselia used it's **Absorb** anyway, leeching energy from Golbat. After loosing enough energy to start feeling dizzy Golbat released it's jaws, and shakily fluttered back from Roselia.

"I've got to hand it to you Ash, your Pokemon so far have been extremely well trained. But they've still got room to grow… Roselia finish Golbat off with **Shadow Ball** "

I ordered Golbat to dodge it and use **Double Team** to disguise it's position before unleashing an **Air Cutter**. Erika had Roselia use **Magical Leaf**.

"Golbat use **Quick Attack** and lead the leaves back towards Roselia!"

"Use **Ingrain** Roselia!"

"let's finish it Golbat! Use **Wing Attack** "

Golbat's attack hit and pushed Roselia into the ground. After a moment we noticed Roselia wasn't getting back up. Quickly checking we saw that Golbat had beaten Roselia.

"You're quick thinking there surprised me. But Golbat's in no shape to continue… You may be up right now, but it's time for my last and strongest Pokemon. Come on out Vileplume."

Knowing she was right about Golbat I recalled him. Telling Golbat I was proud of how well he hung on I made sure he knew after a good rest we'd get right back to it so that he could get even stronger.

"Your best Pokemon huh… Alright then I'll show you my best to. Come on buddy let's do this" I said looking at Pikachu. He eagerly cried out as he hopped off my shoulder and onto the battlefield. Nothing happened for several minutes, both Erika and I waiting to see who would make the first move. But we spoke at the same time.

"Vileplume use **Hidden Power** "

"Pikachu use **Iron Tail** "

Luckily Pikachu was a lot faster than Vileplume, dissapearing then reappearing right above it and slamming his glowing tail into Vileplume's head. Deciding to not give it a chance to counter attack I told Pikachu use the recoil to bounce away and use **Quick Attack** to push Vileplume back.

"Vileplume use **Toxic** "

"Dodge it and use **Electro Ball** "

" **Mega Drain** , Vileplume"

"Pikachu use **Dig** "

"Vileplume use **Toxic** on the ground around you!"

"Come up at a distance and use **Thunderbolt** , Pikachu!"

"Vileplume use **Energy Ball** "

"Dodge it and use an **Agility** powered **Iron Tail**!"

Vileplume it's time for our strongest attack use **Petal Blizzard** "

Vileplume unleashed it's attack right as Pikachu bashed it's side with his tail. Both attacks hit pretty hard and threw them to separate sides of the room. Vileplume and Pikachu both slowly stood back up, shaking their heads.

"Use **Agility** to get in close and use **Spark** "

"Vileplume Use **In** -" was all Erika was able to say before Pikachu had shocked Vileplume with **Spark**.

Smirking I decided to put the finishing touches on Vileplume to set up Pikachu's finishing attack.

I had Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** twice in a row, to help generate enough static in the air.

"You're Pikachu is on a whole other level compared to your other Pokemon. But he doesn't have the power to finish Vileplume off yet. Vileplume let's end this. **Petal Blizzard** once more"

"Pikachu use **Dig** to hide, then come back up at a distance."

"Staying ranged won't change anything. Vileplume when Pikachu comes up let's hit it with **Mega Drain** "

"Pikachu come up charging, it's time for **Volt Tackle**!"

Once Pikachu popped out of the ground he took off, quickly building speed and generating a field of electricity around himself. It wasn't the best but it was far better than his **Volt Tackle** against Lt. Surge and his Raichu. As Pikachu moved it was clear to everyone that Vileplume wasn't going to be able to use **Mega Drain** fast enough to stop Pikachu. Especially since Vileplume had only just started gathering the energy to use the move when Pikachu's head slammed into it and a bright light enveloped the two.

After a moment the light died down to reveal Vileplume on the ground unable to move and Pikachu standing tall but slightly panting.

"Vileplume is unable to battle. Pikachu wins! The winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!"

At that announcement I ran over to Pikachu and caught him as he leapt up into my arms. I praised his good work, as Erika walked over to us. She handed me the Rainbow badge, and thanked me for showing her a wonderful battle.

"This makes badge number five buddy. We're more than halfway to our goal of getting to the Indigo League."

"Oh, I hadn't realized this was your fifth gym battle. Most of the time I'm the third or fourth gym leader challenged…"

"Well we had to make a slight detour after Team Rocket attacked the St. Anne. Otherwise you probably would have been the fourth gym leader we challenged."

"I see… it seems you're challenging the original eight Kanto gyms because we are more difficult yes? That means Koga, Blaine, and Giovanni are your next targets. Beware Koga might not seem like much but his Pokemon specialize in drawing battles out so long that challengers can't continue. As for Blaine and Giovanni well their teams are monstrously powerful. You will need to match and surpass their power if you want those badges."

"Sabrina said something similar. But we'll be taking our time from here on out. I mean we still have 9 months before the League starts. I'll make sure we're ready for whatever comes our way."

"If you're that determined, then allow me to give you a gift. This TM is for the move **Energy Ball**. While it might not be as powerful as say **Solarbeam** , it doesn't have the draw back of needing large amounts of energy to use just once. It should come in handy."

I thanked Erika for the TM and the great battle and left for the Pokemon Center. After walking through the door and handing my Pokemon over to Nurse Joy, I sat down at a table and thought about if I felt Conan was ready for tournament battling. I knew he could handle himself in battles with wild Pokemon but there is a difference between them and Pokemon that have been trained for this competition.

I was so lost in my thoughts it took the tapping on my shoulder for me to look up and see some people trying to get my attention. Not surprisingly Brock was one of them. The other two however were people I didn't expect to see just yet. One was Gary, and the other was Cynthia.

"Sup Ashy-boy. I heard from gramps that you started with a Pikachu instead of one of the regular starters"

"Nice to see you to Gary. Also how long have you all been trying to get my attention"

"Long enough that Brock was telling me to -"

"He doesn't need to know what I was joking about… Anyway how'd the battle with Erika go Ash?"

"We won. Plus Charmander evolved. I'll say this though her Roselia and Vileplume are tough."

"Yeah those two gave me a bit of trouble to. Anyway are you going to particpate in the Grand Prix? I need a good challenge"

"Same here. I finally got my mother and professor Rowan to calm down after what happened on the S.S. Anne so I came back with my Lucario for this tournament."

"You know what. I'm confident Conan can at least beat you Gary so why not? I'll go enter the tournament now"

 **Time skip**

"I'd like to welcome everybody back for the third round of the Grand Prix. We've had some amazing battles and surprisingly tough newcomers. But who cares about me talking it's time for the next battle."

At that I walked out to the battle field to see my opponent. Funnily enough it was Gary.

"So Ashy-boy you think you're capable of beating me? Let's see it"

"Trainers send out your Pokemon!"

At the call I let Conan out of his Pokeball as Gary did the same for his Mankey.

It's sure to be an interesting one! We have tournament newcomers Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum both of whom are from Pallet town facing off. Both trainers have shocked veteran tournament members with their young but powerful Pokemon."

As the commentator spoke Mankey and Conan circled each other, waiting for the match to start. Never taking their eyes off each other. Finally the announcer shut up and the referee began the match.

"Mankey use **Low Kick** and knock that Riolu over!"

"Jump over the kick and use **Brick Break** "

"Use **Counter** "

Conan using the momentum from his attack twisted his body around Mankey's counter, and spun using the bottom of his paw to hit Mankeys side. Due to his training with the others, and the experience he's gains so far in the tournament the attack was a lot stronger than it seemed considering it threw Mankey back a few feet.

"Good work Conan, we got the first hit. Let's keep it up and take him down. Get in close and hit him with another **Brick Break** "

"Mankey wait until he can't move away and hit him with **Karate Chop** "

The attacks connected and the Pokemon were thrown back. Both recovered quickly and used their feet to dig into the ground to stay steady.

"Charge forward and use **Seismic Toss** "

Mankey had recovered faster and managed to toss Conan fairly hard. Conan hit the wall head first, but was still awake. Shaking his head Conan looked at me asking to continue. Nodding my head I called out for him to use **Force Palm**.

" **Focus Blast** now Mankey!"

Mankey managed to connect with it's attack faster than Conan could react. But the momentum Conan had built up prevented him from being thrown back.

" **Low Kick** , Conan!"

"Catch the kick and use **Seismic Toss** once more!"

"Quickly use **Brick Break** on Mankey's arm stop it from throwing you!"

Conan built up the power needed for the attack and brought his curled paw down on Mankey's arm making it cry out in pain as it let go of him. Mankey also staggered back as if it had some energy drained.

"It seems that Riolu has somehow learned to use **Drain Punch**!" the commentator could out in excitement as Mankey recovered from the attack.

"You're doing far better than I expected Ashy-boy but Mankey and I are gonna win this one. Mankey use **Cross Chop**!"

"Conan use **Force Palm**!"

Unfortunately for us Mankey was faster and attacked using both fists to force Conan into the ground, out cold. After waiting to see if Conan would recover the referee called it declaring Gary's win. I took Conan to get healed up at the Pokemon Center, but decided to watch the rest of the matches. I got back just in time to witness Gary and his Mankey lose to Cynthia and her Lucario. Cynthia and her Lucario did amazingly well and ended up coming in second place for the whole tournament.

I made my way down to her side after a few moments and congratulated her. We continued to chat for a while, even after she had turned her Pokemon over to Nurse Joy for a check up. Strangely during this time I never once saw Brock. Gary however stopped by after recovering his team said he was leaving for his next gym battle and left.

Eventually it came time to turn in for the night and Brock finally showed up. He and I offered her to join us traveling for a bit if she wanted. Not even giving it a second of thought she replied that would be wonderful before walking off to her room. Not really feeling tired yet I told Brock I was going to chat with my Pokemon for a bit and went out back behind the Pokemon Center to let them all out.

We spoke for a bit, and I used my aura bonds to check up on the Pokemon that were with the Professor. Taking everything everyone wanted into account I decided to send Gyarados, Beedrill, and Nidorino back to the ranch. Squirtle was feeling antsy about training on her own and so I had her transferred to me, and called it a night.

The next morning Brock and I met up with Cynthia just outside of the Pokemon Center. We chatted for a while about how we were going to take it slow on our way to Fuchsia City, which as I found out last night was also Cynthia's next destination because she wanted to explore and study the Safari Zone. Cynthia said she didn't mind taking it slow since after the S.S. Anne incident she had been focusing more on training her Pokemon and helping Professor Rowan with his research.

Apparently she felt her team wasn't ready for the Indigo League so Professor Rowan bought her a ticket to watch them and study other trainers Pokemon, so she gave up on challenging the Kanto gyms. Once she heard how confident I was that I'd make it to the conference she told me she'd be there to cheer me on which made me blush.

We did all that talking while making sure we had everything we'd need, and so once we finished checking our bags we set out. While we traveled Cynthia and I both found pretty powerful Growlithes that we caught. Both of them were female, had the same ability, and almost the same move set.

Growlithe's Pokedex entry was this " **Growlithe, the puppy Pokemon. These Pokemon are friendly and loyal, though fiercely protective of their territory biting and barking to repel intruders. This Growlithe is Female. It's ability is Flash Fire. It knows the moves Bite, Roar, Ember, Flame Wheel, Agility, and Reversal. It's egg move Iron Tail hasn't been activated yet.** "

The only difference between my Growlithe and the one Cynthia caught was hers knew it's egg move which was **Double Kick**... Well that was the only difference anybody else would be able to tell since I formed an aura bond with my Growlithe. We were both very satisfied with our newly caught Pokemon, and I was thankful that Professor Oak had given me researcher status so I could keep Growlithe with me.

The day continued on, and around the time it started getting dark out we could see off in the distance a Pokemon Center. Agreeing to stop their for the night we made our way towards it, discovering that it was suffering from a power outage. We didn't really have any problems with that, so we asked for rooms anyway. We had all just turned in for the night when I was awoken by a horrid smell. I quickly threw some pants on and grabbed my bag, following the smell with the hope I could do something about it.

* * *

S.R: Next time Ash catches Muk! But not for himself...

M.R: I don't think that counts as a preview...

S.R: No but it should be foreshadowing a little bit since he won't catch Muk for himself.

M.R: Eh, fair enough I suppose.

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m) 3. Golbat (m) 4. Gengar (f) 5. Charmeleon (m) 6. Squirtle (f)

 **TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:**

7\. Growlithe (f)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Bulbasaur (f) 2. Pidgeot (f) 3. Gyarados (f) 4. Beedrill (m) 5. Nidorino (m)


	15. Notice

S.R: Quick notice for you all, there's a new Poll up on the profile. Please check it out.


	16. Muk and fighting a Rhydon

S.R: Just to clear up any confusion from the little note at the end of the last chapter, Muk will be Ash's Pokemon but there will be other reasons behind catching it so It's his Pokemon but he won't catch the Muk for himself only.

Ash: I guess that makes sense, but hey where's M.R?

S.R: Shhhhh I'm writing this without the wifey.

Ash: Why?

S.R: I'm writing this chapter on my own to surprise her for her birthday.

Ash: Well I mean I guess that is a good enough reason….

S.R: Yes. Yes it is, and now to get on with the story.

 **ASH'S POV**

I slowly crept out of my room trying to be silent so I didn't wake anyone else since I wasn't sure who all noticed the foul smell. Pikachu despite being tired was alert and ready to battle if needed walking along side me. Following the rank scent we made our way outside, standing just by the door to let our eyes adjust to the moonlight.

Once we were both sure that we could see properly Pikachu and I set off once more tracking the smell. As we walked I noticed that the small watermill that generated electricity for the Pokemon Center seemed to be where the awful smell was coming from. Just before we could enter and see what the problem was, Pikachu and I had to jump back as a purple slime like substance was shot at where we had been standing. Wildly looking around it to me a minute to notice where the sludge had come from.

A purple pile of sludge with eyes stared at the two of us, not making another move after it got our attention. Never having seen a Pokemon like that I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it. " **Muk the sludge Pokemon. Not much is known about this Pokemon as few are willing to get close due to it's overpowering stench.** "

Listening to the Pokedex I kept my eye on the now identified Muk. Muk tilted it's head down in what appeared to be shame as the Pokedex finished informing me about it. I couldn't help but wonder if Muk was trying to cause an issue just to get someone to approach it and acknowledge it.

"Hey Muk! Are you the reason this watermill isn't generating electricity for the Pokemon Center nearby?"

Muk cried out in response nodding it's head, as it did I noticed the smell starting to fade. Taking that as another sign that much just wanted attention I calmly moved forward until I stood just in front of it. Slowly moving my hand to Muk's head I explained my intent, getting a smile from the Pokemon.

' _Hi there Muk! I'm Ash.'_

' _ **Hello Ash.**_ _'_

' _I don't want to be mean but… Are you causing problems to get attention?'_

' _ **I'm sorry. It's just I've always been alone, not even other Pokemon want to come near me.**_ _'_

' _Hey, I'm not yelling at you. I can understand not liking being alone. But it seems you can control the main reason everyone stays away. Why not just keep the smell so faint that it's not noticeable and try to interact that way?'_

' _ **The few times I tried it I scared the others away because I look like I'm melting.'**_

' _Hey, I've got an idea. Do you mind if I call someone really quick?'_

' _ **Not at all. If you can find a way for me to be able to talk with other Pokemon I'll be so thankful.'**_

Nodding my head at Muk's words I pulled the Pokedex back out and used the call function, hoping that Professor Oak would be able to answer.

"Ash why are you calling me at this hour?!"

"Sorry professor, but I needed to ask you a few questions. Did you know that Muk can control the stench they produce?"

"I had suspected, but I haven't been able to study a Muk in years so I wasn't certain. Why do you ask though?"

"The Pokemon Center I'm staying in for the night is suffering a power outage due to a Muk. I managed to create an aura link and talk to it. The Muk is tired of being alone, and was causing problems for attention."

"So you wanted to ask me if I would like to study it, and in return the Muk would no longer be lonely or cause problems… Clever boy. It's a good idea, but you'd have to catch the Muk and send it to me unless you want it to follow you around until you get the chance to come back to the lab."

"I was also wanting to ask if any of my Pokemon at the lab were awake right now. After all you can't spend all your time with Muk, so I wanted to see if my Pokemon would be willing to become Muk's friends."

"Actually your Gyarados, Beedrill, and Nidorino are awake right now."

"Alright I'll use our aura links to ask them. I'll call you in the morning to tell you what happens."

"Okay. Good night Ash."

"Good night Professor."

Taking a deep breath I linked up to my Pokemon that were awake back at the Professor's ranch, and explained the situation to them. The three of them were all for it, though Gyarados wanted me to make sure Muk could give them a good battle, since that's how the Pokemon back at the ranch were training right now.

Smiling at my Pokemon's eager acceptance, I used the newly created aura link with Muk to fill it in on the situation. Muk was perfectly willingly to go along with my idea though after hearing what Gyarados said, Muk wanted me to battle and earn the right to catch it.

"Very well Muk if that's what you want…. Pikachu let's do this. Start off with a **Thunderbolt** to stun it."

I cried out racing a safe distance away to watch them battle. Pikachu did exactly as I asked, but Muk just shrugged the attack off before spitting a bunch of balls that looked like mud at Pikachu. Thankfully I didn't have to tell him to dodge the **Mud Bomb**.

"Let's try and **Agility** powered **Iron Tail**!"

Muk sat still till the last moment, sinking in on itself making Pikachu's tail go right over it's head. Right as Pikachu's body passed over, Muk lunged up with a fist coated in energy that gave off a feeling that reminded me of Gengar leading me to think it was using **Shadow Punch**. Pikachu took the hit and was sent spiraling into the air.

"Pikachu, rotate yourself so that when you fall you start spinning tail first! Let's try **Iron Tail** once more!"

Doing as I asked Pikachu managed to use his falling momentum to spin rapidly enough that I was certain his attack would create a crater if Muk didn't take the attack head on. My prediction was right, Muk shifted it's body around Pikachu as he fell, letting the attack hit the ground. Before I could blink Muk was swinging a muddy hand right at Pikachu.

Taking the **Mud Slap** Pikachu let the attack fling him towards me, before flipping himself and landing a safe distance away from Muk. Using the moment to think I decided to have Pikachu use **Dig** and cheered when Muk flinched as Pikachu came back up from underground right below Muk.

"Nice job Pikachu! I think we found Muk's weakness. Use **Dig** one more time!"

Once again Muk flinched as Pikachu popped up right below it, this time hitting with enough force to lift Muk off the ground. Muk slammed back down looking a lot worse for wear, as Pikachu started panting from the fight. Nodding my thanks to Pikachu I pulled out a Great Ball and threw it at Muk, happily watching as Muk barely put up a struggle. Eventually the ball stopped shaking and dinged to signal a successful capture. Digging around in my bag I pulled out a few potions for both Pikachu and Muk as I let it back out. Taking the chance I scanned Muk again, silently asking myself why the hell a Pokemon has to have been caught for the Pokedex to find it's gender.

" **Muk the sludge Pokemon. Not much is known about this Pokemon as few are willing to get close due to it's overpowering stench.** **This Muk is male. It's ability is stench. It knows the moves** **Mud Slap, Mud Bomb, Sludge, Sludge Bomb, Fling, Rock Tomb,** **and** **Shadow Punch.** **It's egg move Shadow Punch has been activated.** "

At this point I could feel my exhaustion trying to catch up so I rushed back to my room in the Pokemon Center and collapsed onto the bed.

 **The next day**

I woke up to a pounding on my bedroom door. Opening it up I found Brock and Cynthia ready to go. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes I checked the time to find that I had overslept because of last nights excursion. Sighing as I prepared for the day I explained to the two about what had happened the night before, letting Muk out of it's Pokeball as proof. Which then reminded me to call the professor and tell him that Muk was on board for being studied. Once that call was done I sent Muk over to the ranch, and we continued on with the day.

We had been traveling for maybe half the day when a Rhydon appeared cutting the path off. Knowing just how serious this could be I released Charmeleon, Squirtle, and Gengar to fight the Rhydon off with Pikachu. I left Conan in his Pokeball because even in a 5 on 1 this Rhydon could be dangerous enough to seriously hurt or even kill him despite his type advantage. Golbat and Growlithe stayed in as well since they wouldn't be very helpful in this situation. Technically Charmeleon and Pikachu wouldn't be very helpful either but without Gyarados they were my two strongest in terms of physical power. Unfortunately another two Rhydons burst through the nearby trees, probably drawn by the light from releasing my Pokemon.

"This is a very dangerous situation Ash. We have no idea just how tough these guys are and there's three of them. I have a signal flare that I'll let off, hopefully we can stall them long enough for help to arrive." Brock spoke drawing a flare gun out of his bag and shooting one off before pulling the Pokeballs for his entire team off of his belt and letting them out. Cynthia following his lead, Though she like me held back the Pokemon that wouldn't be very good in this situation either.

Each one of us targeted a Rhydon, and split apart just enough to prevent the trio of larger Pokemon from defending each other.

"Gengar draw its attention with **Mean Look** , Pikachu use **Agility** and build up speed til your certain you can hit it's horn with **Iron Tail** hard enough to knock Rhydon to the ground. Charmeleon circle around and use **Metal Claw** on it's back. Squirtle **Water Gun** give it full power!"

My team jumped into action following my orders. Gengar held Rhydon's attention long enough for Squirtle's attack to blast it in the face, but Rhydon shrugged the **Water Gun** off. Before it could turn to face Squirtle though Charmeleon struck raking his claws along the beasts back though that attack didn't do much either. Getting angry Rhydon let out a roar swiping it's tail down quickly forcing Charmeleon to back off. At this point Pikachu launched through the air spinning his body so that his glowing tail would hit Rhydon's horn.

Sadly Pikachu didn't hit hard enough to bring the giant Pokemon to the ground, only packing enough power to make the Rhydon stagger. It recovered quickly though and punched Pikachu in the side, forcing him away and sending him careening into a tree.

"Gengar get in close and use **Poison Jab**! Charmeleon back up and use **Dragon Rage** , while Squirtle hits it with another **Water Gun**!" I called out rushing over to Pikachu who was struggling to stand back up. Moving quickly I used a super potion on my buddy, praying it would numb his pain enough for Pikachu to get back into the fight right away. My prayers were answered as Pikachu let out a cry racing forward with a **Volt Tackle** of his own accord.

Rhydon at this point decided to take out the largest threat and turned to attack Squirtle whose attack had cut off just as Pikachu took off with his **Volt Tackle**. Luckily Gengar stopped the giant Pokemon in it's tracks with her **Poison Jab** taking affect giving Rhydon the tell tale purple glow. Gengar jumped away as Charmeleon's **Dragon Rage** landed drawing another enraged roar from the Rhydon. Before it could even turn to Charmeleon in anger Pikachu slammed headfirst into it's chest the **Volt Tackle** driving the Rhydon back a few feet.

Despite the danger I watched in awe as my team worked together without commands. After seeing how much damage Pikachu took from one attack they backed each other up and stalled Rhydon's own attacks long enough for their friends to get away. From the shape Pikachu was in I was glad to hold Conan back despite his type advantage, since he would not have been standing after taking a similar hit.

An hour passed before we were able to get a reprieve in the form of help. The miners nearby at Grampa Canyon had seen the flare and came rushing to aid us. Unfortunately even with the help the Rhydon were still very dangerous opponents. I don't know why they didn't run once it was clear they were going to lose but they fought even harder after our help showed up. Eventually we worn the Rhydon's out enough for them to be captured. Though Brock, Cynthia and I weren't sure we could handle them so I sent them to the professor and asked him to hand them over to a league official to find someone strong enough to tame them.

"You kids did a great job holding out until we could come help. Hell even after we got here you and your Pokemon continued giving it your all to bring them down. After a battle like that you guys need to rest though, so why don't you come with us over to our mining site. We've got a great campground set up, that you can take advantage of."

"Thank you sir"

With that conversation over Brock, Cynthia, and I followed the men back to the dig site at Grampa Canyon. When we arrived however it was just in time for one of the site managers to declare open season for trainers to join in on hunting for fossils. Talking it over we decided to rest for the remainder of the day and then take a day or two to search the dig site for fossils ourselves before moving on. But when it started getting dark it got a lot colder. It got cold enough that Cynthia ended up sharing a tent with Brock and I, both of us letting our Growlithe's out to help keep warm as well.

* * *

S.R: Rhydon will be back. Not for a while, but it will be back...

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m) 3. Golbat (m) 4. Gengar (f) 5. Charmeleon (m) 6. Squirtle (f)

 **TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:**

7\. Growlithe (f)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Bulbasaur (f) 2. Pidgeot (f) 3. Gyarados (f) 4. Beedrill (m) 5. Nidorino (m) 6. Muk (m)


	17. Encounter The Aerodactyl!

S.R: We now bring you back to the program!

M.R: The hell?

S.R: I was trying to make a "we now bring you back to your regularly

scheduled program" joke but this isn't scheduled or regular.

M.R: You are such a dork. But since I married you that means your my dork. Also to the reviewer with the name "Phoenix" since we can't respond via pm I'll do it here. Hubby's the one that reads the reviews, not me though he decided to show me your reviews. He does most of the stuff on here, because I took my work down to redo it and haven't gotten around to re-posting any of it. Besides why would I want to kill him like you suggested? I need him for… reasons.

S.R: Let's move on to the story before I start teasing you for that statement….

 **ASH'S POV**

Waking up I found myself feeling nice and cozy. As I blinked the sleep from my eyes I recalled that after it got really cold Cynthia and her Pokemon joined Brock and I in our tent. Yawning I went to sit up and stretch only to find I couldn't move. Turning my head I found that the spot next to me where Pikachu normally slept was filled by someone else. That someone had an arm thrown over my stomach with their head on the corner of my chest.

Blushing as I realized that Cynthia was somewhat cuddling against me I turned my head to the opposite side. As I looked away I noticed Pikachu had moved and curled up in a ball with my Growlithe, the two of them laying on top of my sleeping bag over my legs. Apparently hearing my movements Brock who was already awake, opened the tent and said good morning.

Then he noticed that Cynthia had moved in her sleep and how she moved and had a teasing grin on his face. He went to say something, but closed his mouth instead probably deciding not to risk waking her up. Sighing I just laid there and waited for Cynthia to wake up. It was both funny and cute when she finally stirred.

Yawning cutely she opened her eyes before her face went red as she saw our positions. Quickly getting up she stuttered as she tried to tell me it was an accident. Chuckling to myself I recalled the brief exchange we had back on the S.S. Anne when she woke me up instead of Brock.

"I don't mind since it was kinda cute. Besides, I seem to recall you trying to tease me back on the S.S. Anne."

"No you teased me!"

"But you're the one that started it."

Cynthia went to respond to that, her mouth hanging open for a moment as she thought back to that morning. Closing her mouth in defeat she started pouting.

"If it let's me see you being cute like this I'll tease you some more."

I taunted making her face flush again, before she quickly scrambled away leaving me to prepare for the day. Eventually I made it outside the tent and ate breakfast with Brock, who at this point couldn't help but tease me about how I woke up. Once we finished eating I went back to the tent to wake up Pikachu and Growlithe letting them get breakfast as I let the others out of their Pokeballs.

After everyone had eaten we joined the site managers, informing them that we'd heard their announcement about letting trainers come hunt for fossils. One of them I recognized as one of the men that came to help us yesterday when we had to deal with the trio of ridiculously strong Rhydons.

"I figured that would be the case for you two since the young girl you're traveling with already came by. You should be able to find her in one of the two caves over there"

"Huh, so that's where she went. I haven't seen her since shortly after I woke up. Maybe we should check on her.."

"That's a good idea Ash. Why don't you go do that?"

"Brock, please stop with the teasing..."

"I'm not trying to tease you right now. I'm super excited to look for some fossils, and I'm fairly certain I just saw my idol Bruno over there so I'm going to search over there. Maybe I'll run into Bruno and be able to search with him for a bit."

"Oh. Okay then Brock. Even if you don't find him, have fun."

With that we split up and I made my way towards the caves the one site manager pointed out. As I entered the smaller of the two I noticed something weird just barely being able to see the outlines of things one the ground. Noticing the light from outside didn't reach very far into the cave I realized that I'd need some extra light. Calling out Charmeleon I asked him to light up the area. As he did we saw a lot of mining equipment just scattered around on the ground. Wondering why all this stuff was left so close to the entrance I had Pikachu and Charmeleon on alert as we wondered deeper into the cave.

After about an hour we found a gigantic hole in the floor. Pikachu and Charmeleon looked at it with worry, both of them had their ears twitching. Moving closer I kneeled down and peered over the edge. I could just barely make out a few people lying down so I had Charmeleon come a little closer for better lighting. As he did, there was movement from one of the few people I could see that wasn't laying down. The person looked up and was able to spot me.

"Hey kid! The floor gave out under some of us. Those of us that were towards the front heard the screams and came to see. Unfortunately the floor gave out under the rest of us when we came got here. All of our equipment is up there so we're trapped! Most of us are injured too! Can you get help?!"

"Yeah! Hold tight I'll be back with the others soon!"

With that I stood back up and ran out of the cave. Gathering up a large group I lead the way back to the hole and we safely got everyone out.

"Since we were more concerned about making sure everyone was okay we didn't really explore down there."

"Well we've got the equipment here now so let's gather up a small group to send down there."

The one that asked me for help and one of the foremen for the site conversed, both looking happy to possibly make a new discovery. Stepping forward I volunteered to join the people exploring the cavern.

"Are you sure kid?"

"I may be young but my Pokemon and I are very capable."

"Sir, this is one of the kids that sent up a flare while fighting off some of the wild Rhydons our digging upset."

"Normally I'd say that means he shouldn't be offering but if he held off one of the wild Rhydon's he's got some skill."

"I've already earned 5 badges. Plus Professor Oak has given me Trainee Field Researcher Status so I can take up to 9 Pokemon with me, though right now I've only got 7."

"If that's the case they you're more capable than a few of the less experienced miners we've got here. I'll give the green light on this then."

"Thanks."

As we talked a few of the more experienced people from the site decided to join me, and some of the Pokemon Trainers that had quickly gotten to the dig site after the announcement too. Brock was one of them. Sadly I still had yet to find Cynthia and she wasn't one of the people to join me in exploring the giant cave below us. Once we were all ready it was a group of six counting myself and Brock that were allowed to descend into the cavern.

As we looked around we found several tunnels. Not taking a chance we split up into three teams of two each group marking the tunnel we went to search. Brock and I followed our tunnel into a cavern that was even larger than the previous one.

In the grotto we had lowered ourselves into it was still small enough that we could see the entire space. The one Brock and I walked into, was a different story. It was so large and dark that even with our headlamps and a few flashlights we couldn't see the whole thing. Even when we looked up we couldn't see the ceiling. Splitting up Brock and I decided to stay within eyesight of each other as we explored the room more. We heard a flapping of wings for a moment but before we could figure out where we heard them from I was picked up by my shoulders and carried away.

I noticed Pikachu firing off a **Thunderbolt** to hit whatever was carrying me, despite crying out in pain and almost falling back down whatever it was carrying me continued on, leaving Pikachu behind pretty rapidly. Looking up at the weird Pokemon that was carrying me I had to drop my jaw. I knew it was possible for scientists to revive fossil Pokemon but from the rugged appearance of the one carrying me, there was no way that was the case. The flying beast carrying me was an Aerodactyl. I knew that because I had seen a battle between Lance and Agatha of the Elite Four in which Lance had Aerodactyl as one of his selected battlers.

I knew it was a natural born wild Aerodactyl though because of how worn out and tired it looked. As if it had gone weeks without eating. Which now that I thought about it was probably true. Either the excavation here at Grampa Canyon woke it up, or drove it's prey away leaving it unable to eat. Considering Aerodactyl has also been found in small numbers in other regions I know it's not fully extinct just extremely rare and ancient, So I could see them having a hidden colony here that was never discovered making me lean more towards the latter.

But what concerned me was the fact that Aerodactyl hunt in pairs, yet there was not a second Aerodactyl. Deciding to find out what was going on, I gently reached up and placed a hand on one of the clawed feet carrying me. Releasing my aura in a calming way I made a bond with the Aerodactyl.

' _ **You have ancient abilities?!**_ '

' _You already know about aura?_ '

' _ **Aura is old. Elders told about it. Aura lets beings understand each other.**_ '

' _Exactly! Anyway I made this link so I could ask what was going on. Aerodactyl's hunt in pairs don't you?'_

' _ **Shaking and loud noises drove prey away. Haven't eaten in long time. Partner has already stopped moving.**_ '

' _I'm sorry to hear that. But I can get food for you. You don't have to eat me.'_

' _ **Not eating you. don't have time. Taking you to nest. Please care for baby.**_ '

' _You want me to raise your baby?! Are you sure?'_

' _ **I too weak, I die soon. Rather help baby survive.**_ '

Nodding my head at the Aerodactyl's words I went silent and I let the flying Pokemon carry me to it's nest. I noticed it was getting slower, but I could tell it would push itself as far as it needed to in order to get me to it's nest. After a while I closed my eyes and took a nap, not knowing how long we'd be moving. Eventually I felt Aerodactyl place my feet on the ground and woke up. After setting me down the Aerodactyl slowly struggled to move stopping beside an egg in the center of the nest. It placed it's snout on the egg and closed it's eyes probably planning to cuddle the egg one last time.

Letting the Aerodactyl have a moment I waited until I couldn't see the rise and fall of it's chest anymore before taking my bag off my shoulders. Rearranging everything inside of it I placed the egg in my bag. Reaching to my belt I let out Gengar and Golbat. I told the two the situation and asked them to see if they could get me down from the nest safely. They nodded their heads and left me alone for a few moments as they scouted the area out. As they did I paid my respects for the Aerodactyl promising that I would take care of the egg in my possession.

About ten minutes passed before they returned. Gengar took my bag, gently carrying it to the cavern floor as Golbat slowly lowered me to the ground. Thanking the two for their help I called out Charmeleon to give me a bit of light to see with since my flashlight died once we had safely gotten down from the nest.. Taking my bag back from Gengar I asked the trio to stay alert as we tried to find our way out of the cave.

We walked for hours before anything interesting happened. Off in the distance we could hear battling. Curious about what we heard I had the group move forward. When we got close enough I was flabbergasted at what I saw. Cynthia was standing behind her Lucario and another Pokemon I didn't recognize. With her was another trainer, who had a Bellsprout standing in front of her. The three Pokemon were battling a large group of weird looking Pokemon that had blades for arms. They had brown bodies and small ridges along their spines. Despite how skinny they looked, the fact that Cynthia's was using two Pokemon instead of one led me to believe they were pretty strong, or at least there were enough of them that Lucario couldn't handle them all.

Deciding to join in I told Gengar to surprise them with a **Dark Pulse** while Golbat swooped in from above with **Wing Attack**. The two moved ahead as I kept Charmeleon with me in case the weird Pokemon tried to attack me while I moved to Cynthia's side.

"I'm glad I found someone. I was about to go crazy."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN BROCK TOLD US THAT YOU GOT CARRIED OFF WHILE EXPLORING DOWN HERE?!"

"Sorry to worry you, but can the scolding wait until after we've dealt with these things?"

"He's right. We have to deal with this fight first. Then you can blow up on your boyfriend"

The other girl teased, causing Cynthia to blush as she realized she was yelling at me instead of focusing on the battle. Taking a deep breath she looked at the wild Pokemon and nodded.

"They're called Kabutops. This one guy I battled back home in Sinnoh told me they are Rock and Water types. He also said they're weak to ground, fighting, grass, and electric types."

"Yup. they're fairly strong too."

"Good to know. Charmeleon use **Dig** , Golbat return. You've done great so far but this isn't your battle. Gengar you to."

As I returned them to their Pokeball's I let Squirtle and Conan out. As soon as they were out I told Squirtle to go wild with **Mud Slap** and had Conan run around the group of Kabutops to use **Brick Break** from behind.

"Oh yeah, Pikachu is with Brock. The site managers wouldn't let them join the rescue party because right after you were taken they were attacked by a group of Kabutops as well. Pikachu was pretty worn out and Brock actually got hurt before he could get his team out to battle."

"In other words after we deal with this all we have to do is get back to the surface?"

"If you two are finished flirting can we get through this battle and leave?"

Cynthia and I both went red in the face at our companions words, but nodded and turned our attention to the group of Kabutops. Since Conan was the only one with multiple moves that they were weak against I told Charmeleon and Squirtle to keep using **Dig** and **Mud Slap** while Conan alternated between **Brick Break** and **Force Palm**.

The wild Kabutops were pretty tough though. Strong enough that the experience our Pokemon gained was enough for Squirtle to evolve after my trio of Pokemon downed their fifth Kabutops. Eventually we managed to defeat all the Kabutops, and I congratulated Wartortle on evolving, and praised my team for their hard work. After that, not wanting to spend any more time down in the twisted maze of tunnels and grottoes we made our way out of the caverns everyone staying quiet, so as not to attract any more attention.

* * *

S.R: Hopefully this will last you all a bit, as M.R will be leaving on a trip for work for about a month.

M.R: I don't wanna, but hey they're paying me to do it.

S.R: You'll have fun. You normally do. Also because it's a pain in the ass to remember I gave up on getting the accent thingy over the e in Pokemon and Pokeball.

 ** **ON HAND:****

 **1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m) 3. Golbat (m) 4. Gengar (f) 5. Charmeleon (m) 6. Wartortle (f)**

 ** **TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:****

 **7\. Growlithe (f)**

 ** **AT THE RANCH:****

 **1\. Bulbasaur (f) 2. Pidgeot (f) 3. Gyarados (f) 4. Beedrill (m) 5. Nidorino (m) 6. Muk (m)**


	18. Stone Town

S.R: Sorry we took a bit more time with this one after the wifey came back from her month away because of work.

M.R: Real life was a bit more fun for us this last week and a half or so (insert Lenny face here).

S.R: Besides that we also decided to drop some of the planned content i.e. The race with Ash ridding Ponyta.

M.R: Why did we do that? Because we want to hurry up and finish Kanto. Now that doesn't mean we are going to rush, after all we still have a few things to do before even getting to Cinnabar and battling Blaine.

S.R: Also because I'm bored I'm going to make a special shout out to PhoenixWyvern for contributions to the story that will come into play later on. **cackles evilly**

M.R: Enough rambling let's get to the story.

 **ASH'S POV**

Cynthia and the other female trainer that had found me in the tunnels quickly lead me back to the surface. Due to the fact we didn't really want to draw the attention of anymore wild Pokemon we were silent, only giving out orders to our Pokemon when we did have to fight the wild Kabutops that attacked us in large groups.

It wasn't until we walked back into the base camp for the digging operations that I even learned the name of the trainer with the Bellsprout.

"Thank you for helping find me."

"It wasn't a problem. Oh! Before I forget to introduce myself I'm Jeanette. Jeanette Fisher. Now I think I'll excuse myself while Cynthia scolds you for being so reckless."

As Jeanette walked away she chuckled to herself. Though I groaned when I actually realized what she said. Thankfully when I turned to Cynthia rather than yell at me all she did was wrap her arms around me in a hug. We completely ignored the looks and off hand comments from the adults that were watching us, though I was puzzled when I heard one of them say 'ah, young love'.

Eventually though Cynthia pulled away. Both of us were red in the face from embarrassment, but we ignored it in favor of talking.

"Ash you are one of the few people I've met that's my age that I get along with. Because of that you are one of my closest friends. I don't want to lose a friend, so please don't do something that stupid again."

"It's not like I was taken by that Aerodactyl on purpose."

"Pardon me for butting in, but are you sure it was an Aerodactyl? When your friend Brock came back and told us what happened he told us he couldn't see what carried you away."

"Yeah. Long story short, the excavation process here was disturbing their ecosystem. She hadn't eaten in a while. I know they hunt in pairs, but there was just one. She was really weak, carrying me to her nest before passing away."

"You mean it wasn't even strong enough to hold out till it could eat you?"

"It wasn't planning on that in the first place. You see I can use Aura. I made a connection with the Aerodactyl thanks to Aura and was able to talk with her as we flew. She knew she was dying and wanted me to take care of her egg. See?"

I spoke showing both Cynthia and the Foreman that had joined in our conversation the egg. Both of them looked at it with wide eyes. Since it was special circumstances the Foreman decided we'd keep what happened on the down low and I'd be allowed to keep the egg without publishing what happened.

After the Foreman walked away Cynthia managed to pull herself together, before saying since it was still an egg I had a way to imprint on the Aerodactyl that hatched so it wouldn't be wild and unruly. Then she led me back towards our tent to meet back up with Brock and Pikachu. About the time I was able to see the tent I was tackled by a yellow streak.

"I'm fine Pikachu, no need to worry"

Pikachu just cried out in happiness to see me again. I got bonked on the head by Brock for letting it happen, before Cynthia and I pulled him into the tent to talk in private. I told him and Pikachu about what happened exactly, making Brock look at me somewhat jealously.

"Aerodactyl is a powerful Pokemon, and it's a dual typing. Rock and Flying."

After that I asked Brock about everything he knew about Aerodactyl. We spent the rest of the day talking and planning out how to raise one. Cynthia having decided we weren't going to stick around here at the Grampa Canyon took it upon herself to gather up everything we'd need once we left.

 **Time skip**

We had left Grampa Canyon behind and been traveling towards Fuchsia City for about three days now. Luckily we don't have to go too much further before we can stop for the day.

"According to the map we have about half an hour before we reach Stone Town and can stop for the night."

Brock had said that about fifteen minutes ago so we were all in good spirits. Brock was steadily leading the way while reading his map, Cynthia was fidgeting with her Pokedex probably making some notes about the surrounding area, and I was using my Aura bond with Pikachu. He and I were chatting about changing up the team for a bit before challenging the next gym.

Righting in front of us we saw an Eevee. However before we could even think about battling we saw that it had a collar. Reading the collar we saw that it belonged to someone named Mikey and that they lived in Stone Town.

"Can you understand me Eevee?"

Eevee chirped in reply as it's head shook up and down.

"We're heading to Stone Town, would you like for us to take you back to your trainer?"

Chattering excitedly Eevee jumped around for a moment, leading us to believe it liked the idea. Eventually we had gotten into town and were being lead by Eevee towards it's home. A group of four boys came out to meet us after seeing Eevee. The youngest held his Eevee in a bear hug, while the older three thanked us before arguing over which one was going to give him an Evolution stone for his Eevee to use at a local party. Mikey and his Eevee slowly backed away from the older trio, clearly not wanting to be drawn into the argument. The commotion caused by the three was loud enough that an elderly man came out and bonked each of them on the head with his walking stick.

"How many times do I have to tell you three, it's his decision what happens with his Eevee?! Seriously he is his own person. He doesn't have to follow after any of you and neither does his Eevee."

All three of them mumbled apologizes and called the man gramps before walking off. He turned to us and also thanked us for bringing his grandson's Eevee home. He offered for us to join the family for dinner since it was just about time to sit down to eat. We accepted his offer and spent the dinner sharing stories of our travels.

As dinner was winding down the old man mentioned he used to travel a lot. He said he used to be called an Ace Trainer and was fairly well known in Johto. Becoming interested I asked if he would be willing to have a battle with me.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger, so I'll certainly have battle with you young man."

"I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ash. These are my friends Brock and Cynthia."

"It's a pleasure. I'm Blake."

Since it was late we agreed to come back after breakfast so he and I could have our battle. Once that was settled Brock, Cynthia, Pikachu and I went to the towns Pokemon Center and rented rooms for the night. After we split up I debated changing my team up before battling with Blake, but decided against it since I had no idea what Pokemon he has.

 **The next day**

After breakfast we made our way back to Blake's home so I could battle. He smiled warmly as he lead me towards a battlefield that had been set up at the edge of the town. We took up our spots at opposite ends of the field and Brock stepped up to referee.

"Since I issued the challenge I'll let my Pokemon out first… Let's do this Charmeleon."

"Just by looking I can tell you have a strong Pokemon. But strength isn't everything. Come on out Bellossom."

"I may have the type advantage but you've got the experience. It looks like you're confident your Bellossom is strong enough to negate my type advantage anyway. If that's the case I hope you don't mind me being cautious till we know for sure. Charmeleon use **Mud Slap**!"

"Bellossom, **Toxic**. You know when."

At the last possible second Bellossom unleash it's attack poisoning Charmeleon before quickly dodging out of the way of the swiping claws.

"Now let's wear it down. **Petal Blizzard**!"

"Charmeleon use **Dig**!"

"Bellossom use **Protect.** "

"Cancel that Charmeleon. Come up at a distance with **Dragon Rage**!"

"Dodge it and use **Dazzling Gleam.** "

" **Dig** , Charmeleon!"

Unfortunately Charmeleon didn't move fast enough and was hit hard.

"Now while it's recovering let's finish this. **Petal Dance.** "

Charmeleon was caught off guard and knocked out with that move.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle. Bellossom wins." Brock declared sounding slightly surprised.

"Charmeleon you did good. It was just a bad match up for you. Well then I guess it's up to you to turn this around. Come on Golbat!"

"You just saw that type advantages don't necessarily matter."

"That's not why I chose Golbat. Charmeleon's problem is that he wasn't fast enough. Golbat here is a lot faster and has almost as much strength. Let's show them. Golbat use **Wing Attack**."

Before Blake was even able to blink Golbat had hit Bellossom head on with his attack. Deciding to press the advantage I told him to use another **Wing Attack** only I told him to enhance it's power with **Quick Attack**. The combination of moves made Golbat hit even harder, though Bellossom was still able to tank the attack.

"Not bad. Bellossom use **Magical Leaf**."

"Lead it towards Bellossom then use **Quick Attack** to get out of the way. Follow that up with an **Air Cutter** from behind."

This time the combined attacks were enough to make Bellossom falter. Seeing the opening I had Golbat finish it with a final **Air Cutter**.

"Bellossom is unable to battle. Golbat wins."

"I underestimated you. I'm pretty impressed with your ability to come up with a counter to my Bellossom. But Golbat isn't going to win again. Ampharos, it's your turn to shine."

"Be careful Golbat… Let's try a **Poison Fang**."

"Wait for it and counter with **Discharge** "

"Pull back and attack from a distance with **Air Cutter**!"

"Ampharos, use **Thunder**."

"Golbat tank it and try using **Poison Fang** again!"

Golbat did as I asked and began closing in. But at the last moment Blake had Ampharos lash out with a **Thunder Punch** which caught Golbat off guard. He struggled through the attack and managed to latch onto Ampharos just long enough for the tell tale purple glow to show it had been poisoned.

"I think it's time to take Golbat down. Ampharos use **Electro Ball**."

"Golbat dodge it and use **Leech Life**!"

Golbat just barely dodged the electric attack and once again bit Ampharos this time draining a bit of energy. The moment he released Ampharos though Golbat was hit with a second **Thunder Punch**. This one was a lot stronger and put him down for the count.

"Golbat is unable to battle. Ampharos wins."

"Alright. I don't want to take all day with this battle… Pikachu your up." I spoke as I recalled Golbat. As Pikachu hopped onto the battlefield I praised Golbat for holding out as long as he did.

"Ampharos, use **Dragon Pulse**."

"Pikachu dodge it, and use an **Agility** powered **Iron Tail**!"

Easily dodging the Dragon type attack Pikachu charged forward in a blur. Just as he began to swing his glowing tail at Ampharos Blake called for it to use **Brick Break**. The two attacks collided, thought the recoil sent Pikachu through the air. Thankfully he didn't take much damage and was ready to go after landing on his feet.

"Let's try this. Pikachu use **Dig**!"

"Wait until you feel the ground shake, then jump up and use **Focus Blast**."

Ampharos did just as Blake said, and launched its attack at Pikachu who just barely moved fast enough to dodge. But he didn't get out of the way completely getting grazed on the side right before attacking Ampharos.

"Ampharos, push him back. Use **Hidden Power**."

"Pikachu dodge it and use **Iron Tail** again!"

"wait and use a point blank **Focus Blast** Ampharos."

The power behind Ampharos's attack was enough to cancel out Pikachu's attack and send him flying out of the battlefield. This time Pikachu didn't land easily and struggled to stand back up. Upon seeing how he struggled I forfeited the match and rushed to his side, picking him up gently.

"You did extremely well Ash. It's been years since someone pushed Ampharos that far. If it weren't for that last **Focus Blast** I have no doubt Pikachu would have eventually worn her down. After you get your Pokemon taken care of come see me again."

Nodding at Blake's words I rushed back to the Pokemon Center and had Nurse Joy look over my everyone. While she was healing them I got a call from Professor Oak.

"Hey Ash I just wanted to let you know Bulbasaur evolved."

"WHAT?!"

"Bulbasuar, Gyarados, and Muk were having a three way battle as part of their training. I came out to see what was causing all the noise and was just in time to see Bulbasaur evolve into Ivysaur."

"That's even more of a reason to do this then. Once Nurse Joy was done checking over everyone I was going to send Wartortle, Gengar, and Growlithe to you and have Bulbasaur sent my way."

"Nurse Joy? Did you have a tough training session?"

"No. I met an older man named Blake. I challenged him to a battle. His Bellossom and Ampharos were able to beat Charmeleon, Golbat, and Pikachu. I forfeited after that."

"That was probably a good call. If it's the same Blake I'm thinking of, then you did very well if you were able to beat just one of his Pokemon. When he was younger Blake was an Ace Trainer and was almost the champion in Johto."

"He did say he used to be called an Ace Trainer. Anyway would you please send Ivysaur my way? I'll send Wartortle, Gengar, and Growlithe to you after Nurse Joy finishes."

"Of course."

"Thanks professor."

"No problem my boy."

With that the conversation ended. If Blake was the same person that the professor was talking about then I was both humbled after battling him, and excited for the future. After all despite only having five badges I was able to take down one of his champion level Pokemon. Eventually Nurse Joy finished checking over my team and returned them to me good as new. Re-arranging my team to how I wanted it I returned to Blake's house.

"The reason I asked you to come see me once again is this" He spoke as he handed me two Pokeballs.

"I've retired from traveling, but those two Pokemon are still young and eager. I want you to take them with you. I caught them shortly after I settled down here with my family. That was about two years ago."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. You remind me of myself when I was younger. Besides you have potential. Plus as I said I'm retired and don't travel anymore. These two need that experience to grow and mature to their full potential."

"Thank you for trusting them to me. I promise I'll take good care of them."

"I know you will… By the way Umbreon's name is Artemis. And Espeon's name is Apollo."

After that I chatted for a few more minutes with Blake before taking my leave. Brock and Cynthia were surprised about why Blake wanted to talk but they both agreed that if anyone could met his expectations it would be me.

We began walking and left Stone Town, intending to continue on to Fuchsia City. As we traveled I scanned my two new Pokemon with my Pokedex.

" **Umbreon the moonlight Pokemon. On the night of a full moon, or when it gets excited, the ring patterns on its body glow yellow. This Umbreon is female. It's ability is Synchronize. It knows the moves Pursuit, Bite, Quick Attack, Agility, Feint Attack, Moonlight, Hidden Power, Shadow Ball, Protect, Psychic, and Return. This Umbreon doesn't have an egg move.** "

" **Espeon the sun Pokemon. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. This Espeon is male. It's ability is Synchronize. It knows the moves Psybeam, Swift, Morning Sun, Psyshock, Light Screen, Protect, Return, Reflect, Double Team, Echoed Voice, Dazzling Gleam, and Bite. This Espeon doesn't have an egg move.** "

After that was done I decided that the next training session would be spent figuring out just how strong they were. After all Blake had been training them. I could tell that just by their move sets. Once I was confident I knew their strengths and weaknesses I would plan what I could work on them with. Despite having my Pokemon train by having a free for all battle royal, I figured it was time to switch back to work out routines to boots base strength, speed, and endurance now that I had new Pokemon to work with.

One thing was for certain though, if they were as powerful as I thought they were I would most certainly use them to my advantage against Koga when I challenged him. Though I was pretty certain Espeon would be a key player in that battle anyway due to type advantage, which is why I once again re-arranged my team.

* * *

M.R: I hope you all have notes to study…

S.R: For those of you wondering why, next chapter is "The Ultimate Test" episode but with some twists. Yup that's right it'll be exam time.

ON HAND:

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m) 3. Golbat (m) 4. Charmeleon (m) 5. Espeon (m) 6. Umbreon (f)

TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:

7\. Ivysaur (f)

AT THE RANCH:

1\. Pidgeot (f) 2. Gyarados (f) 3. Beedrill (m) 4. Nidorino (m) 5. Muk (m) 6. Wartortle (f) 7. Gengar (f) 8. Growlithe (f)


	19. The Exam

S.R: You guys should be happy we decided not to be cruel.

M.R: Yeah, we were going to wait until it was time to go back to school to post this episode just so we could make the joke "It's time for school!"

S.R: But we agreed to be nice… Mostly because we have a certain pair of fans **Cough Cough** PhoenixWyvern and his girlfriend **Cough Cough** that would have killed us.

Phoenix: Did somebody say my name?

M.R: NOOOOOOOO! YOU UNLEASHED THE KRAKEN!

S.R: Get back in your box! **Pushes Phoenix into a box before sealing it shut and jumping on the lid**.

M.R: Good thinking, but you do know he's got to come out of there eventually?

S.R: But it's too early for his appearance. Besides we need to move on to the story now.

* * *

 **ASH'S POV**

After my first training experience with my new Umbreon and Espeon, I knew I made the right call in basing all my strategies for Koga around the two. Putting my current team in order of strongest to weakest I'd say the two of them tie with Pikachu for being number one. Following that would be Charmeleon, then Golbat. After Golbat it would be Ivysuar with Conan surprisingly being the weakest.

I figured that Conan would be slightly stronger since he's been training with the others for a while now, but it seems everyone back at the ranch still continued to work hard and grow stronger even without me. I suspect Professor Oak got bored and started helping them out when he wasn't entirely focused on his research.

But that's besides the point, since I figured he wouldn't be able to help himself and would try to work with the Pokemon sent to the lab by myself and Gary…

Speaking of Gary we had run into him again, but instead of battling he told me about the Pokemon League Exam. Apparently just down the road from us was a building where trainers that couldn't travel the entire region for any reason could take a test and if they can pass two parts of the exam they'd be exempt from having to earn eight badges to participate in the Indigo League. According to Gary there are three parts to the exam, two of which are centered around battles.

The third and final portion of the test is the hardest. If you can pass that part, supposedly you are a talented enough trainer that the current Elite Four would grant you the right to challenge them despite not being the Indigo League winner.

"So how'd you do Gary?"

"The written test was far to easy… The first battle portion was strange but I managed to pass it as well. But that third part… I utterly failed. I'd tell you more but I'm not supposed to."

"So do you get to go straight to the Indigo League?"

"I could, but I think I'll keep traveling and earn the eight badges anyway."

"Figures. Though I can't say much because I'm already planning to do the same."

"Well, I'm heading out now. Good luck with the test. Smell ya, later Ashy-boy!"

With that Brock, Cynthia, and I continued on our way. We found the building Gary was talking about and I signed up for the test. Surprisingly Cynthia did to, though when she looked my way she gave me a smile and winked. We were just in time, and the two of us were quickly lead to the test hall and placed in seats with the exam paper in front of us. The second we sat down the examiner gave the go ahead to start the test. All kinds of questions came up.

Name: Ash Ketchum

Age: 10

Hometown: Pallet Town

1\. What is Meowth's type? - Normal type

2\. What heals poison? - an Antidote or a Pecha Berry

3\. Charizard is both Fire type and? - Flying type

4\. You are required to have what badge in order to use Flash? - The Boulder Badge

5\. The Earth Badge comes from what gym? - The Viridian City Gym

6\. What berry can cure confusion? A Persim Berry

7\. What is the maximum number of Pokemon usable in an official Pokemon battle? - Six

8\. Ghost type Pokemon are weak to? Ghost type Pokemon and Dark type Pokemon

9\. Magikarp evolves into? - Magikarp evolves into Gyarados

10\. The starter trio is comprised of? - The starters are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle

Finally after a hundred questions the test was over. Because it's a simple written exam we have to wait until the assessor grades the tests. If we pass we move on to the next part. If we don't we have to try again next year. But to me it was really easy so I'm not worried about that. We didn't wait very long for the questioner to finish grading the written part. Reading off a list of names that included mine and Cynthia's he told us we passed and to head to the battle stadium for the next part of the test.

"Despite this portion of the test being centered on battle, we are still testing you. Not your Pokemon and their ability. But you and how you handle battle situations. Everyone pick three Pokemon and submit them to us for a bit."

Following his order I thought about who I'd battle with. Since Pikachu has been my long time partner I knew he'd be in for sure. After a moment I decided to use Espeon and Charmeleon as well. It's a pretty versatile team, and they are all capable so I don't think I'll have too many issues. Submitting my team I stepped back and waited for the next order.

"Once again we are testing you, not your Pokemon. Because of that we asked each of you to submit three Pokemon. Those Pokemon are now going to be randomized and loaned to another trainer. You will have ten minutes to learn about the three Pokemon you receive before battling each other. The goal is not to win, but to show that you are able to adapt to the situation on hand. As such this segment will take an hour."

My eyes went wide at that and I was slightly worried about Pikachu not listening to someone else. But with how they set things up every one can see who is given what Pokemon, so I let out a sigh of relief when Cynthia is who Pikachu was paired with. Weirdly enough Cynthia got all three of the Pokemon I submitted. Eventually they got around to me, and I had to laugh. Ironically enough Cynthia and I just swapped our Pokemon for this.

I ended up with her Garchomp, Lucario, and Glaceon. Finally I was able to put a name to the Pokemon she used along side Lucario when she came to rescue me back in Grampa Canyon, it was her Garchomp. Scanning them with the Pokedex I was surprised to learn Garchomp was a Dragon type. But I got over that quickly once I saw their moves.

Garchomp has **Crunch, Fire Fang, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Slash, Dig, Earthquake, Brick Break, Shadow Claw,** and **Poison Jab.**

Lucario has **Aura sphere, Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Counter, Sword Dance, Bone Rush, Close Combat, Shadow Ball, Psychic,** and **Flash Cannon.**

Glaceon has **Quick Attack, Bite, Ice Fang, Barrier, Ice Beam, Protect,** **Hail, Return, Echoed Voice,** and **Blizzard.**

Based on what I had seen of Cynthia and her battling, Garchomp and Lucario are probably her two powerhouses. That made a lot of sense considering they have more moves and are more combat oriented than Glaceon who had supportive moves like **Barrier** and **Protect**. Since Lucario was the one I knew the most about, I decided he'd be the ace up my sleeve when battling and decided my battle order would be Garchomp, Glaceon, and then Lucario. Having that settled I let the trio out of their Pokeballs and told them about the situation. They agreed to work with me, just in time as when they nodded our ten minutes to prepare were up.

The inspector split everyone up into battle pairs and one after another we began our battles. My battle was against another young person named Clive. Starting off I used Garchomp and Clive used a Gloom. Due to Gloom's Grass typing Garchomp was at a slight disadvantage but I didn't let that info slow me down. Especially since Cynthia had trained Garchomp well. I had him use **Sandstorm** to obscure Gloom's vision then rush in close and use **Slash** followed by a **Fire Fang**. Gloom countered with a **Stun Spore** but Garchomp had already backed off so it didn't take effect. But I took advantage off Gloom's reach and the second it was open had Garchomp rush back in and finish it off with **Dragon Claw**.

The next two Pokemon Clive used were defeated similarly. Weirdly enough I was able to get through most of the battles I was asked to fight with Cynthia's Pokemon using only Garchomp. There were only two battles that made me swap out to Glaceon, and Lucario had yet to see any fighting. The hour that this part of the test was supposed to take flew by, and surprisingly only twelve of the thirty of us that made it this far passed this second portion of the test.

"To those of you that passed part two I have to congratulate you. Since this test is mainly for those that can't travel the region to earn eight badges for any reason, you can leave after you've claimed the proof of completion from the front desk right now and leave if you wish. Normally we wouldn't give you the option to opt out, but we started this test later than intended so we are running behind. Also a few of you have such well trained Pokemon that I'm not certain you all could take the third test before the day is over."

Out of the twelve, I was the only one that didn't head back to the front desk. I told the examiner that I was only taking the test, to see how far I've come since I started the journey and was planning to collect eight badges regardless. Cynthia denied continuing on to the third part of the test, saying that she wasn't ready for it. Apparently she had challenged Sinnoh's Elite Four once and was destroyed, so she knew even if she passed this part of the test she couldn't take on the Kanto Elite Four either.

"Well then, Ash follow me. We have a second battle field set up for the third test because it is much harder, and can destroy the field, so rather than risk having to delay testing while we repair the battle field we have a back up battle ground that is specifically for this test."

"Can you tell me what I'm getting into with this test?"

"I can but you and the two accompanying you can not mention it to anyone."

"Alright."

"I'm a former Gym leader so I already know, also you can take him asking as proof that I acknowledge that it's supposed to be a secret."

"Okay then… The third part of the test is a battle. You may use your full team. Your opponent is Lance of the Elite Four. HOWEVER you do not have to win in order to pass. Because of the power behind his team Lance is only permitted to use one Pokemon. You do not have to defeat that Pokemon. You just have to land an attack on whichever Pokemon he uses. Lance will not be allowed give any orders other than to dodge, instead he'll rely on his Pokemon's ability to fight on it's own. If you can draw the battle out for hour, meaning his Pokemon cannot defeat all six of your Pokemon within that time frame without orders you can pass as well."

"So either land an attack, or survive long enough… I'll give it a shot, but I don't know if we'll be able to do it."

"It's good to see that you are humble. Because you just have to land one attack a lot of people get over confident and fail."

As the inspector finished speaking Brock and Cynthia split off to watch from a distance, while he moved to a referee position. Lance stood up from the wall he'd been leaning on and walked to his side of the field. He and I got in position as the referee began the match.

"This is a test battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Lance the leader of the Kanto Elite Four. The challenger Ash may use his full team, while Lance can only use one Pokemon. Trainers send out your Pokemon."

Since I knew this would be tough, and almost impossible for Conan I decided that I would forfeit before he came into play. Because I wasn't sure which of his Pokemon Lance would use for this I decided to play it cautiously and start off with Golbat. Lance, probably knowing that I was going to try and play it safe because of how long I took decided to use a Gyarados.

"This is not the Gyarados I use for those who come to challenge the Elite Four here in Kanto, or the one from my champion team in Johto, so you can breathe a little easier. Gyarados I trust you to do this."

"Even though I'm not sure I can do this, I'm pumped up! Golbat let's go!"

With that we began the battle. Even without his orders Lance's Gyarados was almost brushing us off. None of Golbat's attacks were able to hit, either being dodged easily or blocked with it's overwhelming power. In the end Golbat wasn't capable of scratching Gyarados, being defeated with one hit. Not letting it get to me I returned Golbat to his Pokeball praising him for giving his all despite the disadvantage. Letting Charmeleon out I kept the battle going, only to have a similar defeat. Following Charmeleon I used Espeon who fared a lot better than both Golbat and Charmeleon but was still taken down. Umbreon was next, and followed Espeon's lead giving a much better fight than Golbat and Charmeleon but still losing.

"I must say I'm impressed with you Ash. You weren't over confident, and even though you've lost four Pokemon you're keeping a level head. On top of how well trained your Pokemon are, I have to give you credit. Since the last League tournament only one other person has managed to last more than ten minutes in this test. You and Gary Oak are top tier trainers… I look forward to the day you two challenge the Elite Four."

"I thank you for the praise, but I need to say this now. I'm only using one more Pokemon here, so I'm probably going to fail. Even with my Riolu, Conan being as strong as he is, I'm certain that he's still too young and small for a battle at this level."

"Since you claim a Fighting type Pokemon is still too young I take it this Conan isn't even a year old yet?"

"That's correct. He hatched from an egg I won while on the S.S. Anne. I'm proud of how strong he's become, but just like the rampaging Rhydon we found a few days ago he isn't ready for this. Sorry to pin this on you Pikachu, but it's your turn."

I said nodding my head to Pikachu as he hopped off my shoulder. Bouncing to the battlefield Pikachu was ready. Even with his type advantage the two of us knew he wouldn't be able to defeat this Gyarados. That didn't stop us though, instead it made us try even harder. In the end even Pikachu lost to Gyarados, but he was the one that came the closest to hitting Gyarados. He also lasted the longest, at eight minutes. I was surprised when I glanced up at the timer after declaring my loss. Golbat and Charmeleon were defeated in four minutes each, Umbreon and Espeon lasted six minutes each. Add in Pikachu's eight minutes and we had lasted twenty eight minutes against Lance.

"Even though you did not meet either requirement to pass I have to say that was a very impressive effort. Like I said earlier you and Gary Oak are the only two who have attempted this challenge since the last Indigo League Tournament that have managed to hold out for more than ten minutes. I have a feeling that you two are destined for great things, so I'll be keeping an eye out for you both."

When Lance finished speaking he stuck his hand out and I shook it. Even though I had failed the test I was proud to have gained my idol's attention. I was also excited because he said I was destined for great things. With a happy feeling I made a beeline for the front desk to turn down the proof that I had passed the exam and then ran to the nearest Pokemon Center planning to have my team checked out, get a good nights rest and work even harder from here on out.

* * *

S.R: Well that's the test over with. **Sniffs the air a few times** Hey is something burning?

M.R: I don't think so, but it doesn't hurt to check. **Looks around before noticing some smoke from the box that S.R is sitting on** Oh it's just the box you put PhoenixWyvern in.

S.R: Well he's just gonna have to calm down and wait a few chapters before I let him out.

M.R: You might want to put the box in a freezer or something that way he can't burn it down.

S.R: Yeah, I'll go do that now **Stands up and grabs the box before walking off**.

ON HAND:

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m) 3. Golbat (m) 4. Charmeleon (m) 5. Espeon (m) 6. Umbreon (f)

TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:

7\. Ivysaur (f)

AT THE RANCH:

1\. Pidgeot (f) 2. Gyarados (f) 3. Beedrill (m) 4. Nidorino (m) 5. Muk (m) 6. Wartortle (f) 7. Gengar (f) 8. Growlithe (f)


	20. The Poison Gym Battle

S.R: It's time for another chapter!

M.R: Yay!

PhoenixWyvern: Can I show up now?

S.R and M.R: NOPE!

M.R: Not yet! Remember what we told you?

PhoenixWyvern: Not until the Sea-foam Islands, and only for a bit before reappearing at different times through out the story?

S.R: Are we at the Sea-foam Islands yet?

PhoenixWyvern: I don't know. Are we?

S.R: Why would we be there when we haven't done anything with Koga and his gym, or the Safari Zone?

M.R: If you don't show up at the end of the chapter after this one, it'll be the start of the chapter after that okay?

PhoenixWyvern: I suppose that works…

S.R: Good. Now get out of here so we can do this chapter!

* * *

 **ASH'S POV**

"Hey Brock, is there any specific reason Koga and his gym aren't in Fuchsia City?"

"Really Ash? You have to ask?"

"Huh?"

"What type does Koga use?"

"Poison right?"

"There's your answer."

"But that shouldn't matter too much. I mean Giovanni's Pokemon supposedly cause earthquakes with most of their attacks yet their gym is still in town."

"Fair point… Maybe we can ask him when you challenge him."

"Good idea."

"I hate to interrupt you boys while you're having fun but are you sure you're ready for this battle Ash? Koga, Blaine, and Giovanni are recognized as three of the most talented gym leaders in the world, not just here in Kanto."

"You've asked me that every day for the past week and a half. Just because I wasn't able to even scratch Lance's Gyarados during that exam, doesn't mean I'm pushing myself for this, or that I need to doubt my capabilities. After all he said Gary and I are the only two people to last more than 10 minutes in a battle that way for at least the last year. I'd say that actually speaks volumes for how great my team is. Besides I have been training daily with my Pokemon."

"I don't mean to doubt you Ash, I've seen what you can do. It's just Koga is known for being tactical, and dragging his battles out. Are you sure everyone can handle a battle like that?"

"Even if they aren't we won't know until we try. I know there's still 8 months till the Indigo League, but from the start I've been planning to finish early enough to have professor Oak and his Pokemon help me prepare for the League."

By this point the trio of Pokemon trainers had found the old mansion that Koga had turned into his gym. Luckily for them he was just arriving to the gym for the day when they got to the door.

"Excuse me. You're Koga the Gym Leader right?"

"Yes I am. Are you asking for a battle?"

"That's right. I'm Ash Ketchum, and I've come to challenge you for my sixth badge!"

"I accept. You wouldn't happen to be a new trainer would you?"

"Yeah. I've only been a trainer for about four months now."

"Four months and you've already earned five badges. You must have some strong Pokemon."

"I aim to be a world famous trainer like my father was."

"I like the passion I hear from you. But can it stand up to the test."

As he spoke Koga had opened the door to the room in which he had set up the battlefield. Cynthia moved off to the side to watch as Ash and Koga took their spots on opposite ends of the battlefield while Brock stepped up to referee.

"Since this is your sixth gym battle we will have a five on five battle with the standard gym rules."

"That's fine by me."

With that Brock spoke up declaring the rules of the match.

"This will be a 5 on 5 Pokemon Battle. The gym leader Koga will unleash his Pokemon first. The challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town will have the first move. Substituting Pokemon is allowed for the challenger only."

Koga started the match by releasing his Muk. Since I wanted to show off Charmeleon's efforts with training lately I started with him.

"Charmeleon use **Dig**!"

"dodge it!"

"The second you come out of the ground use **Mud-Slap**!"

"Muk use **Sludge**!"

"Dodge it with **Dig**!"

"Use **Sludge** on the ground around you!"

"Fall back and use **Ember**!"

" **Sludge Bomb** "

"Use **Dragon Rage** "

"Muk **Mud-Slap** "

"Tank it and use **Metal Claw**!"

"Get away from him Muk!"

"Don't let Muk escape use **Bite**!"

"Muk use **Mud-Slap** once more!"

"Counter it with your own **Mud-Slap** "

Charmeleon was stronger, his attack forcing Muk back slightly. At least at first that's all we could see. But after a moment it was Clear that Charmeleon was attempting to use **Mud-Slap** in such a way that his clawed hand sweeping upwards would get under Muk so he could throw it into the wall. Once the dust settled everyone could see Muk was out cold.

"Did Charmeleon just use **Seismic Toss**?"

"Good work buddy! Let's keep it up."

"Muk is unable to battle! Charmeleon wins. Gym leader Koga please send out your next Pokemon."

After the announcement Brock made Koga shook his head with a smile before having his Venomoth step into the battle. Starting things off I had Charmeleon use **Ember** , which was easily dodged but that was what I wanted. Venomoth was told to get in close and use **Stun Spore**. Just before it could however I told Charmeleon to use **Fire Fang** which made Venomoth flinch in pain. Charmeleon clamped down hard on Venomoth, viciously shaking it to and fro in his maw. After a moment he flung the poor Pokemon to the side. Because I knew it wouldn't be enough I told Charmeleon to use **Ember** once again. This time it wasn't dodged, as Venomoth was still recovering from being thrown. Between the two attacks Venomoth was having a hard time getting back up, but it wasn't out could just yet. Taking pity on Venomoth I told Charmeleon to knock it out with a weak **Bite**.

"Venomoth is unable to battle! Charmeleon wins. Gym Leader Koga please send out your next Pokemon."

"That's a well trained Charmeleon you've got. He clearly was more than a match for my Muk and Venomoth, but I don't think he can handle this one just yet. Come on out Golbat!"

"Charmeleon let's start this out strong. Use **Dragon Rage**!"

"Dodge it and use **Supersonic** "

"Quickly use **Dig** to dodge!"

"Wait for him to come back up and use **Aerial Ace** "

"Use **Fire Fang** when you come up!"

The two Pokemon did as ordered. Golbat moved quick enough to circle around Charmeleon and hit him from behind instead of taking the **Fire Fang**.

"Good, now use **Leach Life** "

"Charmeleon use **Metal Claw** and push it away!"

"Once more use **Supersonic** "

This time Charmeleon heard the sound. It must have really bothered him since Charmeleon moved his hands to cover his ears, but it was too late. The sound had sent Charmeleon into confusion.

"Snap out of it buddy!"

Koga took advantage of the situation having Golbat use **Aerial Ace** multiple times in quick succession. By the time Charmeleon was thinking clearly again he was panting heavily.

"It's time. Use **Poison Fang** Golbat"

"dodge it and use **Metal Claw**!"

"Golbat, use **Wing Attack** "

"Counter it with **Dragon Rage** "

" **Supersonic** "

Once again Charmeleon was confused by the attack, but it wasn't as bad as last time. He shook it off quickly, using a **Bite** attack on Golbat when it tried to attack with **Poison Fang**. By the time the two seperated Charmeleon was just barely standing. Golbat was looking far better, having taken less hits.

"Let's end it Golbat. **Leach Life** "

"Dodge it!"

Golbat moved even faster than before, hitting Charmeleon before he could register my words. Charmeleon fell to the ground worn out and unable to keep battling. Golbat had some energy returned to it thanks to the **Leach Life** and would probably put up a good fight before being defeated.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle! Golbat wins. Challenger Ash please send out your next Pokemon!"

Returning Charmeleon to his Pokeball I told him he did a fantastic job and that I was proud of him. Thinking about who to use next I settled on my Golbat. Even though I was certain Espeon could win I was curious as to how my Golbat would do.

"Golbat let's kick this off with an **Air** **Cutter**!"

"Dodge it and use **Leach Life** "

"Golbat use **Supersonic** "

"Use **Supersonic** as well!"

"Use **Poison Fang** "

"Dodge it and use **Aerial Ace**!"

"Take the hit and use **Poison Fang** "

My Golbat hit Koga's with a very harsh attack but was quickly bitten. The two Pokemon floated there as Koga's Golbat flapped its wings steadily holding itself in place while it attempted to poison my Golbat. Eventually the two separated.

"Golbat use **Wing Attack** "

"dodge it with **Double Team** and follow it up with **Quick Attack**!"

"Don't let it get away, use **Bite** "

"Golbat use **Air Cutter**!"

"Dodge it"

"Golbat use a **Quick Attack** powered **Aerial Ace**!"

My Golbat slammed into Koga's even harder than earlier, the force flinging his Golbat into the wall. It recovered quickly though. Thinking quickly I told Golbat to charge in with another **Aerial Ace** , but Koga had his Golbat do the same. The two Pokemon collided head first, with enough force to stun them long enough to stop flapping their wings. It wasn't until they both hit the ground that we were able to notice they knocked each other out.

"I must say I'm Impressed. You've really got talent as a trainer Ash."

"Thanks. But can you wait until after the battle to talk? I don't want to let anything you might say go to my head."

"Smart lad. Referee?"

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Will both battlers send out their next Pokemon!"

Not even thinking about it anymore I let Apollo out of his Pokeball. Koga let out a Pokemon I'd never seen before.

"Do you mind if I scan that Pokemon with my Pokedex? I've never seen it before."

"Go right ahead. Even though knowledge is key, it doesn't make it any easier of a battle."

With Koga's okay I scanned the Pokemon with my Pokedex.

" **Ariados, the long leg Pokemon. It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which.** **It is a Bug type and a Poison type Pokemon.** "

"Huh, that's pretty cool I guess. Bug and Poison typing isn't all that surprising really. Well Apollo, let's get started. Use **P** **s** **ybeam** "

"Dodge it and use **Bug Bite** "

"Jump over it and use **Psyshock** "

" **String Shot** "

"Use **Protect** "

"Wait for the barrier to fall and use **Fell Stinger** "

"Use **Double Team** followed by **Echoed Voice** "

"Clever trick. **Smart Strike** "

Despite the fact that Ariados shouldn't know where Espeon was it attacked with such precision and surety that I knew **Smart Strike** had to be similar to the move **Swift**. Luckily it didn't do much to Espeon.

"Alright let's keep going. Apollo use **Double Team** to confuse Ariados then hit it with a **Psybeam**."

"Dodge it then use **Smart Strike** again"

"Use **Psyshock** to counter!"

"You baited us. Not bad. Ariados use **Poison Jab**."

"Use **Protect** followed by **Swift**!"

"Take the hit and use **Pin Missile** "

"Use **Double Team** to dodge and then hit it with **Return** "

Espeon dodged the **Pin Missile** easily before charging forward and generating a few large heart shaped projectiles that slammed into Ariados. There was a bright light generated when they burst, but when it faded we were able to see that Ariados had been defeated.

"Ariados is unable to battle! Espeon wins. Gym leader Koga please send out your final Pokemon."

"You've shown me an amazing battle so far. Please keep it up against my final Pokemon. After all she is my strongest Pokemon."

With that said Koga threw his fifth Pokeball forward letting out an Arbok as his final Pokemon in the battle. His Arbok was larger than the few I had seen when studying with professor Oak, but I wasn't too worried. Even if she could be Apollo I still had Artemis and Pikachu to use.

"Arbok use **Wrap** "

"Dodge it and use **Psybeam**."

"Get out of the way and use **Toxic** "

"Apollo use **Protect** "

"Wait for that protective barrier to wear off and use **Bite** "

I waited until there was no way for Arbok to dodge before telling Espeon to use **Psyshock** , followed up by **Return**. Sadly Arbok was able to attack in time to prevent Apollo from using **Return** , thanks to using **Bite** on him. Apollo was thrown into a wall before Arbok was told to use **Acid** , which did a good bit of damage to Apollo. I had Apollo try using **Swift** , which did some damage but wasn't enough to stop Arbok from using **Bite** and dealing a massive chunk of damage. He was still standing however, so I took advantage of the situation. The battlefield was in a room that just so happened to have a glass ceiling so that sunlight could filter into the room.

"Apollo use **Morning Sun** "

While it wasn't harsh sunlight due to being filtered through a glass pane it was still bright enough that Espeon was able to restore a good bit of health. It was more than enough to offset the damage he had taken.

"Arbok use **Acid** once more"

"Dodge it and use **Swift**!"

"Take it and use **Payback** "

"Power through it and use **Psyshock** one last time!"

This time when Arbok took the psychic attack it was enough to render it unconscious. Apollo was standing proud at the end of the battle.

"Arbok is unable to battle! Espeon wins. The winner of this battle is the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"That was an excellent battle Ash. You stayed level headed, and played to each of your Pokemon's strengths. You more than earned this badge."

"Can you believe it buddy? We've got the Soul Badge now. All that's left are the Volcano Badge and the Earth Badge."

"Challenging the original eight gyms huh? Well you've got the skills for it. Be warned however. Blaine and Giovanni have monstrously powerful Pokemon. I mean they both are strong enough that they could battle Lance on equal footing."

"I've heard similar warnings from both Sabrina and Erika. But I won't back down. If I can't beat them the first time then I'll just train until I can."

"That's an admirable attitude to have. If I may make a suggestion though."

"Even if I don't take it I always listen when someone offers advice."

"Blaine and Giovanni may have powerful Pokemon, but so long as you have a sturdy water type Pokemon the battle will be much easier."

"I do intent to have a Water type present in both gym challenges, but it would be foolish to put all my eggs into one basket as the saying goes."

"I wasn't meaning it that way, but I am glad to see you aren't one to rest your hopes on just one chance.

"I didn't mean to say it that way either. Anyway thank you for the battle."

* * *

S.R: Another gym down for the Kanto region.

M.R: Yay!

ON HAND:

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m) 3. Golbat (m) 4. Charmeleon (m) 5. Espeon (m) 6. Umbreon (f)

TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:

7\. Ivysaur (f)

AT THE RANCH:

1\. Pidgeot (f) 2. Gyarados (f) 3. Beedrill (m) 4. Nidorino (m) 5. Muk (m) 6. Wartortle (f) 7. Gengar (f) 8. Growlithe (f)


	21. Safari Zone

S.R: Hi all! Sorry about the delay. At first we were… distracted (Don't ask, cause we won't tell). But then Microsoft Office started acting up. That's all in the past now though so ignore it.

M.R: I hope you're ready for Safari Zone hi-jinx.

S.R: This is going to be fun.

PhoenixWyvern: Huh?

M.R: Who let you back in here?

PhoenixWyvern: The window was open.

S.R: Dammit! We said that we'd let you back in, when it was time for your appearance in the story!

PhoenixWyvern: I'll be quiet. I promise. I'll just sit here in the corner with my phone * **Doesn't mention that he's texting his girlfriend to come join him** *

M.R: I guess that works…. Eh, let's get on to the story.

* * *

 **ASH'S POV**

"Alright, we've finally made it to Fuchsia!"

"Ash, we've been in Fuchsia for a while."

Cynthia commented, with a sigh.

"But, I meant Fuchsia as in the city itself and not just the surrounding area."

I replied, but before Cynthia could say anything else Brock chimed in.

"Will you two quit flirting already?"

Both of us had a slight blush at his words, but we shook it off quickly. Since it was still pretty early in the day we decided to spend the rest of the day at the Safari Zone. Though Brock and I wanted to spend more time in Fuchsia we had already decided that we'd only spend a day in town. The reason for that was mostly due to the fact I wanted to get some extreme training in before battling Blaine in Cinnabar. So after looking at the map we came up with the idea of spending a couple weeks in the Sea Foam Islands before moving on to Cinnabar.

"Welcome to the Safari Zone. Before we let you enter there are a few rules you need to know. We offer 2 hour, 6 hour, 12 hour and 24 hour entry passes. The two hour is $500 a person, 6 hour is $1,500 a person, 12 hour is $3,000 a person, and the 24 hour pass is $6,000 a person."

"can you combine passes? Like say I only want to spend 8 hours here, could I buy a 2 hour and a 6 hour pass?"

"Yes, you could do that. Is that what you're wanting to do young man?"

"Yes please."

"I'll be doing that as well sir."

"For now I think I'll do that too."

"alright then that's $2,000 per person so a total of $6,000 for all three of you."

I had saved up a bit of money from battling the traveling trainers we met, so I offered to pay for the group.

"Alright then. The next rule you need to know is that you can only legally catch a Pokemon here in the Safari Zone with a Safari ball. We provide them as part of the entry fee. But are you here to catch Pokemon or are you just here to study them?"

"I don't know about the boys, but I'll be here for a few days at the very least doing both of those while I help Professor Rowan of Sinnoh with his research."

"Alright. Normally when a trainer comes to study the Pokemon we only provide 15 Safari balls. When they come to catch Pokemon we provide 30. If you're going to be doing both I'll hand over 20 right now and if you need more you can come back and ask. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a good deal to me sir."

"I should probably take the same deal. Maybe I can find something interesting to show professor Oak later."

"Okay then. And what about you?"

The Safari warden looked towards Brock while he was gathering the Safari balls for Cynthia and I. Brock hesitated for a moment before asking if he could get 10 Safari balls. He said he wasn't really planning on doing any catching but it wouldn't hurt to have them just in case. Nodding at Brock's words the warden passed over the balls. And gave us the final rule before sending us into the Safari Zone.

"The last rule is to have fun!"

Nodding our heads at his words we exited the building that was the only way to enter the Safari Zone. Noticing the mountains off in the distance Brook mentioned he wanted to head that way. Cynthia had decided that she wanted to search around the lakes, and I was more interested in searching the forests. Because of that we split up and agreed to meet up when it was time to leave.

 **Hours later**

The forest didn't pan out quite as well as I'd hoped. I mean I did find a few interesting things to record for the professor to study. One thing I recorded and sent to him immediately was a video of a Paras evolving. Another was a battle between two Pinsir. But other than that I hadn't found anything that really caught my eye and made me want to catch it.

That is until I had to suddenly dodge a swiping blade. Hopping back and out of the range of my attacker I slowly moved my hands up to show I wasn't a threat. While I did that Pikachu hoped off of my shoulder and to the ground between me and the one that attacked us. Luckily nothing happened as I slowly turned to face the green body that attempted to attack me.

Pikachu and our attacker glared at each other, both growling as they communicated. Thanks to my aura bond with Pikachu I could understand him, and was able to partially listen to the conversation. Pikachu and I had wondered into the territory of this Pokemon's pack. It was left behind to guard the eggs while the rest of the pack went out to hunt for food.

"We mean no harm… We were just wondering around. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I spoke calmly hoping that things could be resolved easily since battles were not allowed inside the Safari Zone. The green Pokemon slowly nodded it's head. Deciding to take a gamble I asked if I could use my Pokedex on it so I could find out what type of Pokemon it was.

"I studied Pokemon a lot, but there are so many different types it's hard to keep track. Do you mind if I use this device to scan you? It'll help jog my memory about what kind of Pokemon you are. Mostly because I feel awkward not being able to call you by a proper name."

The Pokemon nodded it's head even slower this time. It approved of the idea, but it didn't seem to be letting it's guard down. Hoping to get it to relax I showed the Pokedex to it slowly. I could see the curiosity in it's eyes.

" **Scyther, the mantis Pokemon. It tears and shreds it's prey with it's wickedly sharp scythes. It will very rarely spread it's wings and fly.** "

"Oh, okay so this is what a Scyther looks like. I've gotta say you look pretty cool."

The Scyther puffed it's chest out a bit at the compliment. After that it seemed to relax a bit more with me. But that didn't last long as a massive Pinsir came along in the midst of a rampage. The Scyther began battling it in an attempt to protect the eggs, but it didn't seem to be much of a match.

"I know we aren't supposed to battle but I can't let that Pinsir destroy the eggs. Pikachu let's help out!"

With out bond I had Pikachu use and **Agility** powered **Iron Tail** on the Pinsir, but it tanked the attack like it was nothing and clamped it's horns around the Scyther. As it tightened the grip on the Scyther it cried out in pain.

"Pikachu make it loosen that grip with a **Volt Tackle**!"

As Pikachu attacked the Pinsir growled in pain, though it let go of the Scyther. But there was a surprise for all of us. As the Scyther attempted to get back into the battle another one came flying out of the tree's with a vicious slashing attack. Pinsir used an attack that made it's arm glow to block the new Scyther's attack. For a moment the Scyther backed off, and I thought the two Scyther would work together but they started talking with each other.

But that's not what happened as the one that was protecting the eggs backed off and stood protectively over them with the newcomer joined Pikachu in battling the Pinsir. Despite never having seen each other before the Scyther worked surprisingly well with Pikachu. Between the two of them the Pinsir wasn't able to win and eventually backed off.

The Scyther that was battling with us turned to the other one and gave a sad cry before walking off, without a response. Because of how it was treated I ran after it hoping I could at the very least make sure it wasn't injured by the Pinsir.

I caught up to it rather quickly, and with Pikachu's help I convinced it to let me take a look. While I made sure it was okay I spoke to it.

"That was awesome you know. Despite the other Scyther not being friendly you stood your ground against that Pinsir. I have no doubt you would have won even without Pikachu and I. You're pretty strong."

Scyther didn't do anything at all as I spoke. Once I was finished checking it over it stood and gave me a polite bow. As it turned to walk away I asked it the question that had been on my mind since I saw the look of loneliness in it's eyes while I treated it.

"Hey Scyther, why don't you join Pikachu and I on our journey? I'm aiming to be one of the best trainers in the world. I could use a strong Pokemon like you."

The Scyther stopped in it's tracks and turned around. With a questioning glance towards Pikachu, the two began talking Pikachu quickly winning the Scyther over. It walked right up to me and very carefully grabbed my hand. Understanding what it wanted I placed my hand on it's head and created an aura bond with it.

' _Hi there Scyther. My name's Ash.'_

' ** _Hello Ash… Are you sure I'm strong enough to join you?_** '

' _Of course you are. Any Pokemon can become strong after all. But why do you think you're weak?'_

' ** _I was kicked out of the pack for being weak and getting injured… I'm not allowed back in the territory but while I was looking for food I heard that cry of pain and knew I had to help._** '

' _And you say you aren't strong. You ignored the fact you wouldn't be welcome and helped defend the eggs. That makes you stronger than most in my book.'_

' ** _But what about the fact I was kicked out for being weak enough to get hurt?_**

' _Everyone has an off day… I don't think it's possible to go your entire life without getting hurt anyway.'_

'… **_Thanks for your kind words. I'd like to join you and Pikachu._** '

With a grin on my face I pulled out one of the safari balls. Scyther nodded to me and I captured him with it. There was no shaking, the ball instantly settled down the moment it closed. With a happy sigh I let Scyther back out and got it's permission to use my Pokedex on it.

" **Scyther, the mantis Pokemon. It tears and shreds it's prey with it's wickedly sharp scythes. It will very rarely spread it's wings and fly.** **This Scyther is male. It's ability is Technician. It knows the moves Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Pursuit, False Swipe, Agility, Wing Attack, Fury Cutter, Slash, and Double Team.** "

After studying his moves I realized that most of Scyther's attacks were boosted by his ability. But without testing him I wouldn't be sure how strong he actually was. As I thought about it I noticed the time. Running for the entrance to the Safari Zone I decided to test him out in the morning before we set out for the Sea Foam Islands.

I made it back to the entrance just in time. Leaving the Safari Zone with Brock and Cynthia I made my way to the Pokemon center for the night. As we walked Brock asked me a question.

"So what almost made you late Ash?"

"Well long story short, Pikachu and I helped defend some eggs from a rampaging Pinsir. After that I caught a pretty strong Scyther."

"Scyther's a pretty fast bug type Pokemon isn't it?"

Cynthia asked sounding somewhat interested. Nodding my head I played the Pokedex entry for her and then listed his moves and his ability.

"Oh, that's a decent set up he's got. The problem comes in with versatility. He won't be very good outside of certain match-ups."

"I'll be testing him in the morning. After that I'll create a routine for him and start planning out new moves he could possibly learn to help fix that."

"Probably a good idea. You've got to know what his strengths are so you don't make the wrong move when training."

"Exactly. Now what about you two? Did you catch anything?"

"Nope, but I did find a Pokemon I plan to catch while I'm here."

"I found a Kangaskhan, on my way back from the mountains."

"Oh, Kangaskhan are pretty tough. That's a great Pokemon Brock."

"Yeah, but I'm wondering what Pokemon Cynthia found but didn't catch yet."

"I didn't catch it because I wouldn't have been able to. The water at the lake was pretty clear so I saw a Dragonair at the bottom, but it never came up."

"Wow! That's a pretty lucky find."

Brock and I spoke in unison after hearing what Cynthia found.

Eventually we reached the Pokemon Center. Brock was pretty tired so after we got our room for the night he went to bed. Cynthia and I weren't tired yet so the two of us sat out in the lobby talking for a while.

"I'm planning on sleeping in tomorrow. Being on the road for these last few weeks has worn me out. I probably won't be up on time to see you and Brock off. Would you tell Brock I said see ya?"

"Sure. I mean it's not like we won't meet again sometime. Not to mention I have your number."

"Besides, I'll be there cheering you on at the Indigo League."

It wasn't until she realized what she said that Cynthia blushed. I was blushing as well, but neither one of us said anything. After a while we had enough of the awkwardness and decided to go to bed. As I walked to the room Brock and I were sharing I felt a tug on my hand. Turning around I saw Cynthia had grabbed my hand, but I was surprised when she stepped in close and kissed me on the cheek. Once more we both started blushing.

"I don't know why I did that..."

She mumbled, before running into her room. I just stood there for a moment dumbstruck. Pikachu had to get my attention and remind me of the fact I was going to bed in order to get me to move again.

 **The Next Day**

My morning was the same as normal, even when taking Scyther into consideration. While I waited for Brock I held a quick training session. But it didn't last long before Brock was ready as well. I told him about Cynthia wanting to sleep in and her asking me to make sure I told him she said that she'll see us later. I didn't mention the fact she kissed my cheek again since I didn't feel like being teased.

"Oh, I almost forgot you have Gyarados but you don't have a traveling saddle for her yet right?"

"She's not with me right now but I could fix that. You're right on not having a saddle. Is it important?"

"Kind of. I mean you don't have to have one, but it makes traveling on a Pokemon's back a lot easier and much more comfortable."

"Are you suggesting we get a saddle for Gyarados since we'll have to ride her on her back, to and around the Sea Foam islands?"

"Yeah. Luckily for us I heard that the guy who owns the Ditto Mansion makes them from commissions. So we can pay him to make one for us."

"Well since the Ditto Mansion is on the way to the shore line I guess we can stop there."

* * *

ON HAND:

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Riolu (m) 3. Golbat (m) 4. Charmeleon (m) 5. Espeon (m) 6. Umbreon (f)

TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:

7\. Ivysaur (f) 8. Scyther (m)

AT THE RANCH:

1\. Pidgeot (f) 2. Gyarados (f) 3. Beedrill (m) 4. Nidorino (m) 5. Muk (m) 6. Wartortle (f) 7. Gengar (f) 8. Growlithe (f)


	22. Ditto Mansion

S.R: Well….. It's time.

M.R: Sadly.

PhoenixWyvern: Huh? What's it time for? **sneakily unlocking the door**

S.R: Oh thank god you didn't ask if it was time to duel. That joke is overused and should be dead.

PhoenixWyvern: I know it is. But seriously. What is it time for?

S.R: **watched PhoenixWyvern unlock the door so he just gestures towards it.**

Cazzidy: **burst through the door** Sup! It's time to party!

M.R: What have we done?

S.R: Short answer or long one?

PhoenixWyvern: **realizes what's happening** YES! OUR TIME HAS COME. NOW TO TAKE OVER!

S.R: **Smacks him upside the head** Calm down goofball. You ain't taking over that easily. It's just time to bring your OC's into this.

* * *

ASH'S POV

It had only been a couple hours since Brock suggested finding the owner of the ditto Mansion to commission a saddle for Gyarados. But we could already see the Mansion off in the distance. As we got closer though we were able to see to figures standing by the front door. Thanks to my dad's training before he vanished I could tell that they were fellow Aura users. Once we were close enough to see them clearly I was surprised to say the least.

One was a very tall and muscular guy. He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, with the hood up but a few deep blue tufts of hair were visible. The guy also wore a metal chest piece over top of his hoodie. I wasn't quite sure but it reminded me of some artwork of a legendary Pokemon from Sinnoh. There was a very cool sphere shaped gem that he had as a necklace. It was rainbow colored and held a weird leaf shaped symbol inside. He also had a pair leather gloves that had been dyed silver. Set into the gloves right below the knuckles was a bunch of crystals that were all different colors. For pants he was wearing a pair of jeans similar to me, but his were a much darker blue. What really caught me off guard was when I saw his eyes. They seemed to have a blue glow to them.

His companion was a tall girl. She had very long and dark hair that ran down her back to just above her waist. But it was a familiar if slightly messier look since she had it styled like Cynthia did. The girl had a deep red top that squeezed her figure tightly. She wore a layered red and black skirt that covered her legs down to just below her knees. Like her companion she also had the weird rainbow colored gem on a necklace. But her eyes were a calming gray. As I studied her I noticed that at times I could see her aura pouring out of her causing the girl to have a pink glow.

"Hey there. I suppose you two have come to the ditto Mansion to ask about getting a saddle commissioned to?"

She spoke when Brock and I finally got close enough to talk.

"That's the plan. We need a saddle for my Gyarados."

"Nice. We'll be getting one for my Dragonite."

the guy mentioned after my response.

"So any reason why you're just standing here?"

Brock asked, sliding up to the girl with heart shaped eyes. Pikachu and I rolled our eyes at his attempt to flirt. The guy with the hood on moved to get between Brock and the girl but I motioned for him to wait a moment.

Brock's Zubat left it's Pokeball and used **Poison Sting** on him, causing it's trainer to collapse to the ground temporarily stunned. The two strangers laughed at that, and I gave a little smile.

"I'm sorry about my friend Brock. Any time we meet a girl that he finds attractive he flirts. Thankfully his Pokemon reign him in before he goes overboard."

"It's fine. I thought it was kinda funny. Anyway I'm Raven and this is my boyfriend Phoenix."

The girl replied as she gestured to herself and the guy.

"I'm Ash. And this guy on my shoulder is Pikachu."

I introduced myself and Pikachu to the two. Raven smiled as she reached out and gave Pikachu a head pat. Phoenix chuckled as he warned Pikachu to beware Raven. According to him she likes to squeeze Pokemon in crushing hugs when she thinks they're cute.

Around this time Brock recovered from Zubat's **Poison Sting** and stood up. He brushed the dirt off of himself and shook hands with Phoenix.

"Could I get my question from before answered?"

"Oh, yeah. One of the butlers answered the door when we got here. He asked us to wait for a while as their was an incident and some of the more wily and mischievous dittos have gotten loose."

Phoenix answered Brock's question. Since I figured the same thing would happen to Brock and I, I gave a sigh.

"We've been here a while now and I'm starting to think we should go in anyway. Wanna join?"

Phoenix commented.

I held up a finger as I responded.

"Yeah, just give me a moment to contact Professor Oak. I want to switch my team around a bit."

"That's fine."

Moving into the shade from a nearby tree I used my Pokedex to call the Professor and restructure my team.

The six that I've chosen to use as my team for Pokemon battles are Pikachu, Conan, Charmeleon, Gyarados, Ivysaur, and Wartortle. In the three extra slots I have due to being a trainee field researcher I have Scyther and Gengar. Since Artemis and Apollo haven't yet gotten to relax I decided they could take a break and meet my other Pokemon back at Professor Oak's ranch. I sent Golbat back because he wanted to take it easy for a bit as well.

Returning to the others I mentioned I was ready, and we entered the mansion. It was dead silent, which was worrisome so I called out.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

My response was the echo as my voice bounced off the walls. We all shared a look at that. Pikachu hopped down off of my shoulder and started to sniff at the air, before signally to us to follow.

' _You find something buddy?_ '

' _ **Yeah. I can faintly smell something. I'm not sure what though.** '_

Pikachu and I talked as he lead us towards a hallway.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have been using aura to talk with Pikachu right then would you Ash?"

Phoenix asked, a grin on his face. I just nodded more intent on paying attention to my surroundings since I had a weird feeling.

"Raven and I also have aura capabilities. She's more of a healer though. I tend to have an easier time using my aura to mimic Pokemon attacks."

I went to hold my hand up to quiet him, but Phoenix went silent before I could move my hand. I knew this because he shifted to be in front of the group as he let out one of his Pokemon.

"Come on Rey, let's deal with these pests."

With a curious expression on my face I watched the light fade as his Pokemon was revealed. Standing in front of him ready to battle a large group of Ditto melted back into their normal form instead of the decorations they were mimicking. Thanks to having Conan, and studying his evolution line I knew Rey was a Lucario.

"Since we don't want to destroy the place I need you to hold back, but let's use **Close Combat**."

As he spoke, Phoenix let his aura flow around his hands causing a bright blue glow. With a nod of it's head Rey and Phoenix both dashed into the mob of Ditto. Watching with wide eyes I saw the two take each Ditto out with a simple punch before moving on to the next, mowing through them with minimal effort.

Raven after seeing my look of awe turned to me and started to speak.

"Phoenix is pretty talented thanks to training with Rey all the time."

"Good job girl. Why don't you stay out for a while and stretch. I know you didn't like being in your ball."

Phoenix commented to his Lucario as they joined back up with Raven, Pikachu, Brock and I. Rey just nodded at his words before crouching to say hi to Pikachu.

"That was awesome! I hope I can teach Conan that after he evolves."

I spoke with an excited tone.

"You've got a Riolu?"

Phoenix questioned with an interested look on his face.

Instead of answering him, I grabbed a Pokeball off my belt and let Conan out. The first thing he did after being released was hug my leg happily as he cried out his greeting. But then he looked around, a questioning expression on his face until he saw Rey.

Rey, the moment she saw that Conan was looking at her picked him up and held him close. It was very sweet and caring embrace, that made me think of a mother holding a child.

"I apologize for this but Rey probably isn't going to let the little one go for a while…"

Phoenix said in slightly sad tone. But since I was curious I had to ask why. He explained that Rey had to give away her egg once. Back before she officially joined his team there was an incident and Rey was in bad shape, so to make sure that it survived and didn't get abandoned she gave her egg away.

"If she wants to hold him and play with Conan I don't mind. It probably makes her feel better getting to be the mother she was denied a chance to be."

I told them, a small smile on my face as I watched the two. Luckily in the time that this talk had been going on nothing happened.

"Anyway, I noticed you were kinda tense earlier Ash. I know this is a situation where we need to pay attention, but you can loosen up a bit. With our aura's the three of us can expand our senses out enough to balance it out."

"I never learned that…. My dad only taught me about Aura Bonds, Aura Linking, and Aura Scanning. I was just picking up on how to make Aura Bonds when he left for a mission from the Order of Aura and never came back."

"I see. Well you mentioned that you were planning to get a saddle for your Gyarados earlier right. I guess the reason for that is so you can ride it to Cinnabar Island right?"

"Yeah. Though we're planning to take a detour to the Sea Foam Islands and do some exploring as a way for Ash to train his Pokemon."

Brock spoke up.

"We've been asked to investigate something going on in the Sea Foam Islands. Why don't we travel together for a bit. Phoenix and I can teach you a few more things you can do with aura."

Raven commented, offering to teach me a few more things I could do with aura. Since I knew it was something that could help me immensely, I turned to Brock with a look. He just nodded at me, so I told Raven that sounded like a good idea.

With that we started walking again as we searched the mansion. There was no other encounter like the previous one. In fact we managed to wonder out into the back yard before anything else happened. We could see a person standing in front of a storage shed.

"Hey, is everything alright out here? We're trying to find everyone so we can figure out how best to deal with these Ditto."

Brock called out, as he did the figure turned. It was the body of a butler but the face was wrong. In place of a regular human looking face was the bland and blank stare that I remembered seeing on Professor Oak's Ditto.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail on that Ditto!" I commented, since I was the closet one to the Ditto.

Pikachu hopped off my shoulder his tail glowing as he flipped and slammed it into the Ditto's head. It shuddered from the attack before melting down to its normal form eyes closed as it was knocked out by that one hit.

The moment Pikachu landed back on his feet he turned to the door to the shed and rushed into it with a **Quick Attack** forcing it open. The moment the dust kicked up from the action settled we were treated to the sight of several people tied up and gagged.

Rushing forward Brock, Raven, Phoenix, and I began untying them.

"My, my I must thank you all for the help. I apologize for any problems my Ditto may have caused."

An older man spoke as we freed him. He stood up and brushed some dirt off of his suit as he turned to our group with a smile.

"Hello there. I'm Mr. Double, the owner of Ditto Mansion. Once again I say thank you for helping us."

"It was no trouble sir. We just happened to be here, while this incident happened so think nothing of it."

Phoenix stated as he brushed the mans thanks off.

"Oh-ho? The only reasons people visit this area is to commission a saddle from me."

"That's right. My girlfriend and I were hoping to have a saddle made for my Dragonite. These two back here, Ash and Brock came by to have one made for a Gyarados."

"Well then, as thanks for helping us out why don't I make those for you free of charge?"

At that I spoke up unsure of if it was a good idea.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't know how much a saddle costs but wouldn't you be loosing out to do that for us?"

"I'm fairly wealthy so I don't mind the loss of profit. Besides I feel like I owe you all for helping out, so please let me do this for you."

He answered, a smile gracing his face as he spoke. Strangely I could sense that he was being completely truthful with us so I nodded my head in acceptance.

"Thankfully the Ditto that assist me while I work never leave my workshop, and the rest of my Ditto avoid that room. If you would follow me I can get right on it."

* * *

M.R: Yes, we know this chapter is short. We had planned for this chapter to be a bit more... well we had planned for the chapter to have more, but in the end we decided to just use it as a short introduction for the two OCs, and let the Sea Foam Islands be separated from their intro.

S.R: Okay so I only just now realized that the Pokemon with names do not have their names associated with them in the little notes at the end of every chapter about what Pokemon are where. From this point on that is being corrected.

ON HAND:

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Conan: Riolu (m) 3. Charmeleon (m) 4. Gyarados (f) 5. Ivysaur (f) 6. Wartortle (f)

TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:

7\. Scyther (m) 8. Gengar (f)

AT THE RANCH:

1\. Pidgeot (f) 2. Beedrill (m) 3. Nidorino (m) 4. Muk (m) 5. Growlithe (f) 6. Golbat (m) 7. Apollo: Espeon (m) 8. Artemis: Umbreon (f)


	23. Guided by Lorelei!

S.R: I apologize for not getting this out sooner but I was kinda laser focused on my Problem Children story.

M.R: And I wasn't really in the mood to work on it either. But this isn't what you came here for, so let's get on to the story.

PhoenixWyvern: What about me? Am I chopped liver?

S.R: Yes. Now hush and listen to the story.

* * *

 **ASH'S POV**

Mr. Double, the owner of the Ditto Mansion had made our saddles free of charge just like he promised. It didn't take long for either saddle, since Phoenix and I both denied his offers to make them extravagant. But that didn't mean they weren't very good quality. Even after nine days of near constant ridding on Gyarados and Dragonite, neither saddle had so much as a crease in them. The Taros hide he used to make them was also very comfortable and soft, to help lessen the soreness from long periods of riding.

Since I wasn't sure I wanted to learn to fight with aura, after taking Phoenix and Raven's offer of teaching me more techniques I could use, the majority of our training was with some of the more basic abilities aura users could harness. Phoenix had been teaching me how to use aura to focus my senses, so I could see farther and hear better, which I had picked up on relatively quick. The third trick he was teaching me that could be considered a sensory improvement, was how to detect and recognize a Pokemon's typing by the feel of it's aura.

While every being has it's own unique aura, there are enough similarities between Pokemon that someone that has trained to notice, could use to partially identify Pokemon. But this training was not as easy or as steady going as the other lessons, and after thinking about it from a different perspective I realized it never would be an easy lesson. Because it's one that requires traveling to all different types of terrain and climate. You need to find locations where 95% or more of the wild Pokemon share a typing, in order to get a feel for the particular nuisances each type has that let you tell them apart by aura only. After that you just have to practice identifying those key differences.

Which was hard to do while also getting lessons from Raven. However her lessons were completely different. Phoenix had taught me ways to use my aura to improve things about myself, while her lessons were all about ways I could use it on other people. Since you can never be over prepared, she had started to teach me how to use my aura for basic first aid. Yes you should always have a first aid kit while traveling, but these abilities can be used in extreme situations, where a first aid kit doesn't have what you need, with an example being how to use your aura to make a brace or a splint when there isn't anything nearby that could be used with the bandages in a first aid kit to do so.

"You know, I just realized I never asked why you're traveling together? I mean I can understand traveling and experiencing the world to learn all you can about being a breeder Brock, but why travel with Ash?"

Phoenix asked as we drifted through the ocean towards the chain of islands that had come into view, our morning training session having ended a short while ago after we had to stop and deal with a large group of Tentacruel.

"Well… My mom and dad began traveling the world a few years ago, which left me in charge of dad's gym in Pewter city. Apparently my dad came back to town in time to watch my battle with Ash for his first badge. On the way over to the Pokemon Center, Ash and I chatted about our dreams. While I waited for my Geodude and Onix to be healed, dad approached us. He told me he'd seen the battle and heard me saying my dream was to be a breeder. He gave me his permission to leave and travel the world to learn all I could about Pokemon and how to be a top class breeder. Since traveling can be lonely, Ash asked me to travel with him."

Brock explained, summing up the story very easily.

"I stand by what I said. It is more fun to travel with friends."

I commented with a smile on my face. Phoenix, mirrored it as he gave his opinion on my statement.

"That's true. Traveling with others and sharing all of the brand new and exciting experiences is a blast."

Eventually we had gotten close enough to the islands to be able to see the network of caves that dotted them. But we were also able to see a shock of red hair, as someone else was already at the Sea Foam Islands. Despite only being able to seem them from a distance I had a gut feeling that it was Lorelei, the Ice type master of the Elite Four here in Kanto.

My gut feeling was proven true as when we got close enough, we saw she was sitting on the back of a Lapras, looking directly at us. After a moment she ordered us to leave the islands as they were very dangerous.

"Sorry miss, my girlfriend and I were tasked with investigating what's going on here, but we had to stop by the Ditto mansion and get a saddle for Drago, here."

Phoenix told her as he patted his Dragonite's side.

"You are ace trainers Phoenix and Raven then? Well the situation is quite serious and I will probably require help so you two may stay. But the two of you on that Gyarados should probably leave."

"Well I was hoping to get some training in here before heading to Cinnabar to challenge Blaine. But if you say it's too dangerous I guess that plans shot."

I spoke in response.

"Challenge Blaine? He and Giovanni are the only two gym leaders here in Kanto that can give myself and the other members of the Elite Four a run for our money. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Since I've always wanted to be a Pokemon Master like my father, my goal is to beat the original gyms in every region I travel too. Blaine and Giovanni are the last two I need to defeat here in Kanto before I can qualify for the Indigo League."

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum, or Gary Oak would you?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"Well then. Lance spoke highly of you when I last spoke to him… I'll tell you what. With the situation we have here I can't let you wander through the caverns on your own. I'll lead you through to the other side, but I will let you handle any encounters we face. It might not be as much training as you want to get before battling Blaine, but if you can show me the potential Lance saw in you I may have a gift for you."

"Really?"

My eyes went wide as I tried to confirm her words. She smiled at my excitement, before a calm and schooled expression took over her face. She said one word to me in reply before turning to Phoenix and Raven.

"Yes. Anyway, our situation here is that an Articuno resides here. Someone foolishly wondered into it's territory and sent it into a terrible rampage. Which drew the attention of another Articuno and they are now battling to claim these caverns as their territory."

"Wait what?! A second Articuno? As far as I know there's only a handful left even if you count the ones that have been caught by trainers. Their territories are well known too so how the hell is there another one here?"

Phoenix answered shock and confusion evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but my guess is that a trainer from another region caught it at one point and has released it here."

"Why?"

"Well, my guess is something happened and the trainer released all their Pokemon. While I was investigating I found several unique Pokemon that shouldn't have been here. A pair of Alolan Ninetails, a Beartic, at one point I think I even saw a Sharpedo swimming around."

Lorelei explained, offering a possible reason for the out of place Pokemon. After a moment, she continued explaining what they were going to do to resolve the issue.

"As it is I would like for us to intervene in the squabble between the two Articuno. You two will battle one while I battle the other. Preferably to calm them down. If it comes down to it we will capture one of them. As it is the protector of these Islands at least one of them must be left free to help maintain the ecosystem. Lance and the Pokemon League officials have already determined that the Pokemon that don't belong here are to be caught so that they League representatives may find new trainers for them or release them in their natural habitats in other regions. I have a map here that is marked with their last known location. If you want to take it and get in position while I escort these two, we can have the situation resolved in a few days."

"I'm fairly confident Raven and I could handle both Articuno, but since you are an Elite Four member you out rank us, so we'll just wait for you."

Phoenix said as he and Raven hopped of of Drago. Recalling the Dragonite, he accepted the map from Lorelei, looking it over as he called out he Electabuzz. Raven also let out a Pokemon but I didn't recognize it so I used my Pokedex on it.

" **Cacturne, the scarecrow** **Pokemon.** **It lives in deserts. It becomes active at night when it hunts for prey exhausted from the desert's heat.** "

It explained which confused me. Since it's a desert Pokemon I was guessing it's typing was Ground, which would be weak to everything here in the islands.

"Why use Cacturne? According to my Pokedex it lives in the desert, so it's Ground type isn't it?"

I questioned, curious about the Pokemon.

"While it's a good guess about it's type given it's habitat, that is not right. Cacturne is a Dark type. Well that's its secondary typing, it's first is actually Grass type."

She explained, getting a curious look from Lorelei, since while it would be good against the Water type Pokemon here, it would be weak to the Ice types that call the Sea Foam Islands home. Not to mention the Articuno. But she waved the concern of mentioning it could more than hold it's own against Ice types.

Due to their experience traveling the regions and their talent as trainers since the are regarded as Ace trainers, Lorelei acknowledged the fact that Cacturne would be strong enough after hearing it had some moves to counter Ice types.

"Well, this situation needs resolved quickly so we'd best get moving."

Lorelei mentioned as she gestured for Brock and I to follow her, before directing her Lapras towards a cave that's entrance was partially hidden in a little cove we could just barely see from our current spot at the edge of the beach.

We had only gotten to the massive opening into the underground caverns when a wily Staryu attacked us. True to her word Lorelei did nothing, and let me handle the situation. Rather than let Pikachu show off I decided to let Ivysaur out. After all, she'd only been in my battle party since I called the professor to get Gyarados back so Brock and I could ride her to the islands. This would be her first battle with me actually commanding her since before her evolution. Every battle she's done since then has been in the free for all fights I had my team do every so often while I meditated in our morning training sessions. As a matter of fact, even that hasn't happened since before we visited the Ditto Mansion, since we've been traveling by ocean for over a week. Gyarados and Pikachu are the only two that really got to do anything close to training and that's only because they were out of their Pokeballs, though in Pikachu's case he's always out of his Pokeball.

"Ivysaur let's use **Bullet Seed** and drive that Staryu off!"

I commanded, letting her surprise everyone as she shot out just six seeds. While the number wasn't surprising since **Bullet Seed** is an attack that hits anywhere from two to five times and each time it's a group of three seeds. The true surprise was that the seeds hit with enough force to throw the Staryu into a wall, and knock it out.

"That's a very powerful **Bullet Seed** your Ivysaur's got."

Lorelei commented, a polite tone to her words telling me that it was more than she expected, but still not enough to completely shock her. It was just enough to get a very small amount of respect.

"Yeah. I haven't really gotten the chance to let anyone but Gyarados and Pikachu train for the last few days, but that was far stronger than the last time I remember seeing her use **Bullet Seed**."

"I understand the desire to let everyone train and grow, but there are times when traveling that it's disadvantageous to work with your entire team. Traveling through the Sea Foam Islands I would say to focus on Water, Electric, and Fighting types. Water for traveling, Electric for all the Water types, and Fighting for all the Ice types. And this is coming from someone who specializes in Ice type Pokemon."

With a nod I acknowledged her advice, but I mentioned that I was still going to let my team particpate in as many battles as they could. After a mock battle Phoenix and I had, his advice was to let my team get as much experience as they could. From his point of view my team was close to their current peak, they wouldn't be able to get too much stronger until either evolving or diversifying their move sets a bit more. As I had heard several stories from him and Raven about their travels I trusted his words, believing his wisdom came from experience.

Mentioning my thoughts on that matter to Lorelei, I continued to follow hear lead through the cavern as she had gone silent. It wasn't until everyone on my team had gotten a chance to stretch and flex their power in front of her that I got a response about choosing to follow Phoenix's words.

"After seeing every member of your team in action I find myself correcting my advice to match that young man's. Right now I'd say your Riolu, Gyarados, and Wartortle just need to learn more moves to take advantage of their strengths. Ivysaur and Charmeleon are close to evolving from what I can tell. It's your Pikachu that confuses me. He could certainly evolve right now, but… Something just feels off. Like he's not entirely ready just yet."

At that point she mentioned we still had a ways to go but that we had enough time to stop for a meal. Brock immediately started unpacking his cooking gear so he could get a quick lunch ready for us.

"We'll go a bit farther before calling it a day. Around the time the sun starts going down it gets really cold and the Ice types become far more active. Enough so that I'd rather not risk being caught off guard by them while moving. But we've made enough progress that I feel we will reach the exit either tomorrow night or the morning after."

She told us, a smile on her face before she started to give me a few minor critiques for Wartortle and Gyarados. Showing her knowledge of Water types was almost as extensive as her knowledge on Ice types. Not long after that we passed out some Pokemon food to all of the Pokemon we had with us, which lead to me having to explain that I am also a Trainee Field Researcher for Professor Oak.

"But I won't use them in a battle even in the wild. I was given these extra slots so that I could work with more of my Pokemon at once. I mean I have eight with me right now, and there's another 8 at the Professor's ranch right now. I don't want to let anyone fall behind, because it's hard keeping them around the same level which is partially why the Professor gave me the extra slots."

"That makes sense. Anyway let's finish up getting everyone fed."

She responded, moving a couple steps away from me to place a bowl of food down for her Dewgong that was with her. Following her lead, I finished passing food out to my Pokemon just in time for Brock to hand me a bowl of soup for lunch. He handed one to Lorelei as well before we sat down and enjoyed a good meal.

About half an hour later we were packing things up and getting ready to move on. But we weren't able to go very far before I was having another battle. After eating lunch we had more and more encounters, which was slightly worrying since according to Lorelei the majority of Pokemon in the Sea Foam Islands rarely left their territory.

By the time we were ready to settle down for the night things had gotten to the point I had to use multiple Pokemon to battle of the wild Pokemon in every encounter. All of my Pokemon had gotten more than their fair share of battle at this point. Each of them having at least 15 encounters under their belt before we had even gotten to the point that I had to start doing double and even triple battles.

"You see why I want to resolve the problem with the two Articuno's as quickly as possible? Their territory battle is driving all of the Pokemon here at the islands into a frenzy. I wouldn't be surprised if you've already defeated more Pokemon today than you would have in a week before this incident."

Lorelei commented to me, a bright tone to her voice conveying that I had more than impressed her with my Pokemon and our drive to be the best we could be.

"I know I said if you impressed me enough I'd have a gift for you when we got to the exit, but you've more than earned it already," she started to say, but cut herself off as she dug through her bag that she'd brought with her. After a moment she found what she was looking for and pulled out as she spoke again.

"After handling things here I was planning to head over to Cinnabar myself. Their research labs are very high tech, and are capable of a lot of things even reviving fossil Pokemon. I was recently gifted a few fossils, that I was planning to take to them."

"Are you sure you want me to have one?"

I asked shocked she'd give me something that had been gifted to her.

"As I said, I was gifted a few of them. I've already done my research on them, all four of the fossils I was given are for the Pokemon Amaura, which is both Rock and Ice type. While I do love Ice types, I don't plan to breed them or anything like that so I wasn't going to have them revive all four of my fossils anyway. I was just going to have them revive two. One because I'd heard they're really cute, and another that I can train and possibly incorporate into my team."

Brock nodded his head at her words, as a Rock type specialist he had also done some research on the Pokemon, but that's more due to the fact that all fossil Pokemon discovered so far at least are Rock type. Gently taking the fossil from Lorelei I smiled and thanked her for the fossil. While I knew it was possible to revive a fossil I didn't know the exact process nor how much it would cost, so I amended my plans for Cinnabar to include a visit to the lab.

"You know Ash? Once the egg you are carrying hatches and you get this fossil revived you'll have two fossil Pokemon."

Brock commented a jealous note in his voice. I just chuckled at him, knowing he was just trying to keep a conversation going. I even thought about replying, because without the talking it was too quiet. Especially since we were settling down for the night but still on guard for Wild Pokemon which we hadn't seen or heard for a while now.

Even Lorelei was confused about that, since several colonies of Zubat and Golbat live in these caves. Since it was a dangerous situation, Lorelei offered Brock a few of her Pokemon to command during the night just in case.

"Normally so long as you spray a repel in the area around your camp at night you'll be fine, but I don't want to take that risk right now. I'll watch over things first. Since Ash and his Pokemon did all of the battling, I want to let them rest, so you and I can split the watch duty Brock. But because I don't know how strong your Pokemon are I want you to have a couple of mine on standby just in case."

She spoke as Pikachu and I started to curl up in my sleeping bag. Nodding, he agreed with her, especially since he didn't really have anything to counter any Water types that may come close in the night. I would have protested that Pikachu and I could still take a turn keeping an eye out, but I was so tired that I fell asleep before saying anything.

* * *

S.R: I know, I know this chapter isn't the greatest.

M.R: But that's because we want the finale to the Sea Foam Islands to be special.

PhoenixWyvern & Cazzidy: WHAT ABOUT US?! ARE WE CHOPPED LIVER?

M.R: Didn't we answer that already?

Cazzidy: But why? Why cut our time short? What did we ever do to you?

S.R: Besides sneak in here and annoy us? Your OCs are going to be in and out of the story even more frequently than Cynthia (for now) and she's Ash's love interest dammit! Now shut up and let us work before I get the box again. Now for anyone that may complain and say there are a lot of encounters in the Sea Foam Islands anyway so it would be hard to defeat more in one day than would normally be seen in a week like Lorelei suggested we have a few comments.

M.R: Number one is this is in a more realistic setting than the games, there are no random encounters because they can pay attention to their surroundings and avoid things as much as possible, only fighting when they absolutely have to.

S.R: the second is some quick math. Each of the six battle ready Pokemon Ash has with him got to fight in at least 15 one on one encounters. 15 x 6 is 90. That's almost 100 battles right there. But he also had to do double battles and even triple battles several times as well. While we didn't really give an exact number let's just say it's around 130 wild Pokemon he's battled in one day. For simplicity's sake let's just say the average trainer will have about 16 encounters a day while traveling through the Sea Foam Islands. That would mean in one week they'd have 112 battles (16 x 7), which is less than the estimate of 130 that Ash has encountered.

M.R: Now another thing to remember is that everything is out of wack, because of the fight between the two Articuno and all the other Pokemon that shouldn't be there. All the wild Pokemon are panicking because something is wrong, even going so far as to lash out at things that are out of place (I.E. Ash and crew), which means there would be more battles for anyone that travels through the islands right now.

S.R: Now, part of the reason Ash has had this many encounters in the first place will be dealt with in the next chapter anyway, which will confirm Lorelei's theory about someone releasing Pokemon into the wild while in the Sea Foam Islands. Long story short, an accident happened and the trainer was dying so they released their Pokemon to avoid them being trapped in Pokeballs permanently.

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Conan: Riolu (m) 3. Charmeleon (m) 4. Gyarados (f) 5. Ivysaur (f) 6. Wartortle (f)

 **TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:**

7\. Scyther (m) 8. Gengar (f)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Pidgeot (f) 2. Beedrill (m) 3. Nidorino (m) 4. Muk (m) 5. Growlithe (f) 6. Golbat (m) 7. Apollo: Espeon (m) 8. Artemis: Umbreon (f)


	24. The End of the Sea Foam Islands Tour

S.R: Hi peps! As usual it's time for another chapter.

M.R: Hopefully this one makes up for the last chapter.

 **From the distance a barely heard shout** : Don't just leave us here like this!

S.R: * **Ignores the shout** * Did you say something?

M.R: No, but you can think about being crazy later. We've got a story to tell.

S.R: Well then, don't you think our fair readers should continue onward?

* * *

 **ASH'S POV:**

Yawning, I stretched slowly trying to avoid shaking Pikachu who was still sleeping on my chest. It didn't work as he blinked at me tiredly. Despite the fact it was comfortable and cozy in the sleeping back it didn't take much for the two of us to wake up and get ready for the day. Especially not after the smell of food hit my nose.

Following it, I was pleasantly surprised to see Lorelei sitting by a fire. There was a grate set up so that a skillet could be placed over the flames to cook with. From what I could see and the smell in the air, it was easy to figure out she was making bacon. The idea of fresh bacon was enough to make me drool, which caused Pikachu to chuckle at me. The sound drew her attention towards us.

"You seem to have no problems waking up. That's different from most children your age."

She commented. From the tone of her voice I knew she was happy that there wouldn't be a struggle to get up and get moving again.

"Yeah, I like to get up early and meditate."

"Oh, that's a great habit. Anyway this is the last part before breakfast is ready. Would you mind checking on Brock while you finish your morning routine? He's about a five minute walk that way," she said pointed to our east before continuing "I think he said something about testing the soil for nutrients."

"No problem."

I said as I turned and walked the way she'd pointed. As she said it was about five minutes later when I found him.

"Oh hey Ash. I was curious as to what the vegetarian Pokemon in these caves eat. I want to see what kind of nutrients the soil has that get absorbed by the grass and other plants."

Brock said with a smile.

"That's a pretty good idea. Especially since the grass only grows here and there in very small patches. I don't think I'd have noticed them if you didn't point out that one spot yesterday."

I said, happy that Brock was enjoying himself. He just nodded at my words, as he eagerly finished collecting his samples. As he did I told him breakfast was almost done. Once he was satisfied we returned to our campsite and ate breakfast with Lorelei.

Not to long after that we packed up and pressed onward. But unlike yesterday when were were swarmed almost constantly, we didn't encounter any Pokemon. It was almost as if they were avoiding the area. Something which concerned us greatly. Lorelei even mentioned the possibility of this being territory for a very strong Pokemon.

No sooner than she'd voiced the idea, did we find out it was a pack of Pokemon that had claimed the area. The surprise was the number of Pokemon in the pack. When we first arrived to the Sea Foam Islands Lorelei mentioned that she'd seen a couple of Alolan Ninetales. But the number of them that appeared before us was four.

"Ash, I know I said I'd leave the battles to you but, if my theory is correct these are trained Pokemon. The number of Ice type specialists is small enough to were I can only name two who have caught and trained an Articuno. Either one of them would have a team far beyond your current level. Leave this fight to me."

Lorelei spoke, a stern tone telling me she was completely serious. Following her advice Brock and I backed off, though we didn't stray too far as we wanted to see her in action. I mean it's not every day that you get to see a member of the Elite Four in action.

Quickly and calmly she pulled two Pokeballs off of her belt. Tossing them out in front of her, they burst open. Once the bright light from letting a Pokemon loose faded, Brock and I were treated to the sight of her Lapras, and a pink colored Pokemon. Pulling out my Pokedex, I scanned the pink one and learned that it was a Slowbro.

"Alright then you two should enjoy the show. Lapras, use **Water Pulse**! Slowbro use **Psychic** to pin them in place for Lapras's attack!"

Following her words perfectly a blue outline surrounded the four Ninetales, and they struggled to break free as they were pulled close together. Only one was able to get loose from the psychic bindings on it and avoid Lapras's attack. It launched an **Ice Beam** towards Lapras but it just casually moved it's head to the side to dodge the attack. That didn't bother Lorelei in the slightest as her next command was still issued calmly.

"Slowbro, let them surround you and unleash and unleash a **Thunder Wave**. Lapras while he's doing that I want you to use **Toxic**!"

This time Slowbro's attack managed to prevent all of the Alolan Ninetales from dodging Lapras's attack. The tell tale purple glow appearing on all four of them as Lapras's attack landed. Surprisingly Slowbro who was in the middle of the group didn't get touched by the **Toxic** attack. Either because it made a small barrier on it's own without command or because Lapras has been trained to be so careful and accurate to avoid it's allies I wasn't sure. But was still impressive to see.

As Lorelei was giving the orders for the next attack I felt a tug on my pants leg. Looking down I saw a small Alolan Vulpix. It was looking up at me with such an adorable face I couldn't help but crouch down and pick it up… Or at least try to. Just a second before my hands could wrap around it's sides it jumped back from me. A playful bark like sound told me that the Vulpix wanted to have a bit of fun.

Frowning slightly I spoke to it with my arms still out. Pikachu even climbed off my shoulder and gestured towards us and away from the battle.

"Hey, it's kind of dangerous right now. I'd be glad to play with you later, but right now it's not safe."

Yipping happily it ran in a circle before coming close again. But out of the corner of my eye I saw a streak of blue lunging towards the little Alolan Vulpix. Throwing myself forward I pitched over the Vulpix and tumbled with it tucked in my arms as we slide on the icy ground until we hit a wall. When I recovered I noticed what it was that had lunged for us. The familiar shape and color instantly reminding me of my Gyarados, though this one was far larger. And angrier. My guess was that the battle between Lorelei and the Ninetales disturbed it's rest in the nearby water.

But as it turned towards the Vulpix and I once more I saw the hungry look in it's eyes. With all the new and out of place Pokemon in the area it was probably having a hard time finding food for itself, which meant it was taking advantage of the situation. Luckily Pikachu was still close enough to hear me. As a trainer who had a Gyarados of my own, I knew Pikachu would be the best counter for the wild and rampaging Gyarados.

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** on the Gyarados!"

After giving the order I ducked and covered the Vulpix as Pikachu unleashed a massive bolt of electricity that arced through the air. When it connected with the Gyarados there was a bright light as the large blue Pokemon roared in pain. I let out a grunt of pain myself. Since Pikachu had steadily been growing stronger as we traveled through the cave system yesterday I knew his attack my reach the little Vulpix and myself, luckily the majority of the attack was taken by Gyarados so the jolt I got wasn't all that bad, though I was going to be sore and a little stiff in the back for a bit.

The moment I felt the attack die down and stop I stood back up. It was just in time to see the Gyarados turn to Pikachu with a ferocious roar. With the immediate danger dealt with I picked up the Alolan Vulpix and cradled it close as Pikachu and I battled the Gyarados.

"Now that it's focused on you let's take it down Pikachu! Use an **Agility** powered **Iron Tail** to force it into the wall. Follow that up with a **Volt Tackle**."

With all the training Pikachu had gotten the last few days his speed was such that after using **Agility** he didn't even blur. Pikachu vanished from sight entirely before slamming a glowing white tail into the side of the massive Gyarados. The recoil launching him back, but flipping he landed on all four paws. He slid on the ground for about a foot before the momentum finally stopped. Lunging towards Gyarados he built up speed again as a veil of static energy built up around him. Impacting Gyarados head on, he smashed the blue Pokemon back into the wall as it let out a groan of pain.

"Let's finish this. Use **Thunderbolt** once more!"

Once again Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity, this time with far more power behind it. The attack drove Gyarados even further into the wall causing it to become embedded and kicked up a lot of dust. When the dust settled we were treated to the sight of an unconscious Gyarados.

Walking back towards the group I noticed Lorelei clapping for our performance. Brock was pulling out the first aid kit, likely in case I was actually injured in the tumble while I protected the Vulpix in my arms.

"That was reckless Ash!"

he screamed at me as he discovered a few bumps and bruises on my arms.

"I was protecting Vulpix. If I hadn't done that, then the little one would be in that Gyarados's stomach right now."

I retorted, which brought a gasp from Lorelei.

"There's an Alolan Vulpix?!"

"Yeah, right here."

As I answered her question I pointed out the little Vulpix who was just looking up at me in curiosity. Before Lorelei could say or do anything the white Pokemon jumped up and poked at my bag. Wondering what it was doing, I pulled my bag off my back and set it on the ground, though I winced as I jostled the spot where Pikachu's attack shocked me.

Biting on the zipper of my bag the Vulpix opened it before tipping it over so my unused Pokeballs tumbled out. Nosing one of them as it rolled, I watched the small ball enlarge telling me that the Vulpix activated it. Pushing it's nose up against the button on the side once more, Vulpix was absorbed into the ball.

Normally a Pokeball would shake as a Pokemon struggled to free itself, but there was nothing of the sort. The red glow from the button faded quickly, and before anyone could blink the ding that denoted a successful capture rang out.

"Well… That was a thing that just happened."

Brock said, before rounding on me and demanding to see my back, since he noticed my flinch when I removed my bag.

Lorelei spluttered for a moment before asking "Do things like this happen often to you?"

"Getting hurt while protecting a Pokemon? No, since this is the first time I've had to do that."

"So you've had Pokemon willingly catch themselves?"

"Conan, did that after I told him how it works. On top of that, my Gengar and Scyther have been in similar situations. Gengar wanted to join us and caught herself after I pulled a Pokeball from my bag though she was a Haunter at the time, and Scyther accepted my offer to join us and was instantly caught like that after I threw a Pokeball at him."

"I… I don't know if you just have some insane luck, or if you're really just that good with Pokemon."

She muttered as she shook her head at my response. After that it was quiet while Brock made sure I was bandaged up. When he was done I asked what Lorelei did with the Alolan Ninetales she'd been battling.

"I caught them. All Pokemon that aren't part of the area's natural wildlife are to be caught, so I'm not going to do anything about the fact you have that Alolan Vulpix."

"Well… I'm an aura user. If you want, I can ask the Ninetales how they got here. I've got an **Aura Bond** with Pikachu, so we ask a question and Pikachu can tell me what they said in response."

I offered, that way we could finally figure out what all the out of place Pokemon were doing. Lorelei didn't take much convincing, agreeing almost instantly. But because she didn't think we'd need to ask all four of the Ninetales she'd caught, only one was allowed out of it's Pokeball for us to talk to.

After explaining our idea it nodded in agreement to us, before giving Pikachu the story. As my partner translated for us, I felt sad. Lorelei's theory she'd mentioned to us when we first arrived to the Sea Foam Islands was correct.

The Ninetales didn't know much of it's trainer's past, just that he'd left his home region, and decided to travel the world learning all he could about ice type Pokemon. Ninetales mentioned hearing his trainers name was Mitsuhide, and that the two strongest and closest Pokemon of his were his Articuno and Lapras.

But while the man was exploring, he was struck on the back by a falling stalactite. It knocked him off balance which caused him to slide when he hit the icy floor. He had slide over the side of a cliff onto a small ledge where he broke several bones on impact. Which also knocked him unconscious for a while. When he finally woke up, he realized how bad his situation was, as while he was alseep on the ledge he'd caught hypothermia as well. Knowing he'd die before his Pokemon could get him to a safe place, the man decided to release all of his Pokemon, that way they wouldn't be trapped in their Pokeballs.

"I had a feeling something like that was the case, but it's still a shame to hear be true."

Lorelei spoke sadly after I explained everything to her. Nodding I agreed, I even took my hat off and bowed my head with a prayer for the fallen trainer. After a moment of silence Lorelei continued speaking.

"I want to get you two out of here first,"

she said as she looked at Brock and I. But then she turned to the Alolan Ninetales and finished her sentence.

"but, after that, will you take me to the spot your former trainer perished at? I don't doubt the story, but his remains do need to be recovered as well so we could at the very least give him a proper burial."

The Alolan Ninetales nodded with a somber face. Since Lorelei had taken a liking to it, she let the Ninetales stay out of it's Pokeball as she finished guiding us towards the official exit to Cinnabar Island.

 **Night time**

"Here we are."

Lorelei said with a small smile as she looked to Brock and I.

"Thank you for guiding us Lorelei. It was an honor to meet you, and it was quite fun as well."

I said bowing respectfully.

"I had fun as well. I'd enjoy heading to Cinnabar with you as well, but I still have things to do here. I hope you two stay safe… Oh, and Ash. I look forward to seeing you participating in the Indigo League."

She said with a wave, before turning heading back into the caverns we'd just exited from. Brock and I waved back, but made no move to actually leave just yet. Though that was because we'd already discussed camping on the beach before leaving the next morning.

"Hey Ash, leave setting camp up to me. You've got to introduce your Alolan Vulpix to the rest of your crew."

Brock offered. Since he was right, I nodded and moved further down the beach before letting everyone free. Since it'd been a few days since I'd let Scyther or Gengar out of their Pokeballs for anything other than food, I gave them a recap of the last few days. Then I introduced Vulpix to the everyone. While they were talking Pikachu patted my check to get my attention.

Through our **Aura Bond** he reminded me that I still had to use my Pokedex on Vulpix. I did that while my Pokemon played.

" **Vulpix, Alolan form. The fox Pokemon. If you carelessly approach it because it's cute, the boss of the pack, Ninetales, will appear and freeze you. This Vulpix is female. It's ability is Snow Warning. It knows the moves Tack and Tail Whip.** **It's egg move Moonblast hasn't been activated yet."**

Upon hearing how few moves she knew, I realized she'd hatched recently. Calling for everyone's attention I crouched down and held my hand out to Vulpix. Since she was my Pokemon now I decided to make an **Aura Bond** with her.

' _Hi there. I'm Ash.'_

' _ **Hi Ash! I'm Eira!**_ _'_

The excited and happy Alolan Vulpix responded full of energy.

' _Nice to meet you Eira… Do you know how old you are?'_

' _ **Um….**_ _ **If Eira remembers what she was told, Eira is only five days old!**_ _'_

' _So, you don't know anything about a man named Mitsuhide?'_

' _ **Eira remembers the older guys telling her he was carrying Eira's egg. They said he wasn't feeling well and he wanted them to hatch Eira.'**_

Taking a moment to think about what she'd told me, I decided that the Ninetales had probably decided to wait for Eira to start learning new moves on her own before they taught her any new moves. I also gave a sigh, as I wondered if it was just childish fun or if it was part of her personality to talk in third person.

Gently rubbing her head, I smiled at Eira before asking Pikachu to keep an eye on her. After he nodded I stood back up, and let my Pokemon relax for a bit since this would be the last time most of them were out again until we made it to Cinnabar Island in a few days.

Walking back over to Brock I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… I'm not quite sure Vulpix knew what she was doing when she let herself get caught."

I answered. Brock just raised an eyebrow at that, so I told him what I'd learned thanks to the Pokedex and my short talk with her. He closed his eyes in thought after I was done speaking. When he opened them again he gave me his thoughts on the matter. He said the same thing I was already thinking. Which was to explain everything to her.

Glad to know I wasn't the only one that was thinking along those lines I moved back to rejoin my Pokemon only to find them all huddled around each other talking softly. Gengar was the first one to notice me. She walked up to me, and through our bond she spoke.

' _ **We decided to explain things to Eira. Since she's still very young all she knows is instinctive. All Pokemon, even those just freshly hatched instinctively know about being caught by a trainer and growing stronger. But it's not until we see for ourselves or hear about it from older Pokemon that we understand everything that being caught means.**_ _'_

' _How is she taking the news? I mean does she seem to dislike the idea of being separated from the Ninetales that she was with when I first met her?'_

' _ **Just the opposite actually. Eira seems eager to travel and meet all kinds of Pokemon. She's been begging Pikachu to tell you not to release her. She's already that attached to us.'**_

' _I try not to make you guys do things against your will. If she wants to stay with us then I'll gladly welcome her to the team.'_

' _ **We all know that Ash. It's one of the reasons we willingly follow you.**_ _'_

Smiling at Gengar's words, I joined my Pokemon in welcoming Eira to the team. When she begged to stay with us, I pulled her into a hug and told her she could stay as long as she liked. After that, because of how things had been while we'd been at sea I told everyone to relax and take the rest of the night to have fun and enjoy themselves.

When we'd all finally tired ourselves out I didn't even have the energy to return everyone to their Pokeballs. Instead I just fell alseep on the ground with them all of us as close as we could comfortably be in the warm, sea breezy night time air.

Gyarados lay half in the water half out, but let all of us lean against her as a pillow. To my left Scyther was curled up, making sure to keep the blades of his arms facing away from the rest of us. Ivysaur tucked into Gyarados's side with Wartortle right next to her, the two of them being close enough that their heads were touching. Charmeleon was next to me on my right, laying on his stomach, one arm outstretched towards me. In my lap and laying on my chest were Pikachu, Conan, and Eira, though Eira was as far from Charmeleon's tail as she could get. Sitting comfortably on Charmeleon's other side was Gengar, who was the only one not already half asleep.

As a ghost type Pokemon she didn't need sleep. When I remembered that I snorted, which drew her attention. The look she gave me basically saying 'Hurry up and go to sleep! You're getting loopy!' Smiling I just nodded and closed my eyes to drift off to sleep.

* * *

S.R: From this point on we are going to try and have more chats with the Pokemon Ash has. This is so we can give them their own personalities (which is why Eira talks in third person).

M.R: As a reference for you guys who may be wondering, as of the end of this chapter it has been 5 months and 27 days since Ash started his Pokemon Journey, which means he has about 6 months till the Indigo League. Now, these last two badges aren't going to be easy to get, so don't go thinking he'll have too much free time before the Indigo League. If we did our math right, with how our plans are set up he'll have about 2 months between obtaining his 8th badge and the Indigo League.

S.R: Also, Pikachu is the one Pokemon that will never spend time at Oak's ranch without Ash. But Riolu and Alolan Vulpix will stay with him until he's ready to start his journey into Johto. Also we don't know what the egg move should be for an Alolan Vulpix that was bred from two Alolan Ninetales so we just chose one of it's possible egg moves at random (literally. Each one was given a number then we used a random number generator to choose).

M.R: Oh, and side note for those who might be interested. Eira means "snow" in Welsh. Apparently it's an old Welsh name.

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Conan: Riolu (m) 3. Charmeleon (m) 4. Gyarados (f) 5. Ivysaur (f) 6. Wartortle (f)

 **TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:**

7\. Scyther (m) 8. Gengar (f) 9. Eira: Alolan Vulpix (f)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Pidgeot (f) 2. Beedrill (m) 3. Nidorino (m) 4. Muk (m) 5. Growlithe (f) 6. Golbat (m) 7. Apollo: Espeon (m) 8. Artemis: Umbreon (f)


	25. Cinnabar Island Lab

S.R: Hi all!

M.R: Sup!

S.R: It's been a while. But we haven't forgotten!

M.R: Nope, nope, nope. Things have just been chaotic….

PhoenixWyvern & his GF: Riiiiiight. Chaotic. * **Glares at S.R** *

S.R: Oh, hush. I told you that your characters would be in and out of the story!

PhoenixWyvern: YOU LEFT US TO FREEZE OUR ASSES OFF IN THE SEA FOAM ISLANDS!

S.R: * **Opens mouth to point out that they are completely fine so it doesn't matter but is interrupted by the sound of heavy machinery** *

Everyone: * **Looks out the window to see a little girl driving a crane with a wrecking ball** *

PhoenixWyvern's GF: Is that?

PhoenixWyvern: My little sister? Yeah. Strange that she chose the crane though. Normally she'd be driving a tank.

S.R: QUICK! MOVE ON TO THE STORY BEFORE SHE CAN DO ANYTHING!

* * *

 **ASH'S POV**

Since I was eager to train my entire team again, I convinced Brock to let us rush from the Sea Foam Islands to Cinnabar Island. Because of said rushing we managed to arrive on the island around noon on our third day of traveling.

"Alright Ash, I know you're eager to start working with everyone, but what are you going to do first? I mean you've got that fossil that Lorelei gave you. Plus there's still the Aerodactyl egg that needs to hatch. Not to mention figuring out how you're going to deal with Blaine when you battle him."

Brock asked me as we set our feet on solid ground after climbing off Gyarados's back. Reaching up to my shoulder I rubbed Pikachu's head as I took a moment to think about what I wanted to do and was surprised. On top of the things Brock mentioned that I could do, there were still may more things for me to accomplish before I got to the point of challenging Blaine.

"Well first, I should find the gym and see what the hours are. After all it'd be bad to be ready to battle Blaine and make my way to the gym only to find that he isn't there."

I replied only to receive a nod.

"That's a great idea… I've always been interested in the seeing how the ecosystem around the volcano here works so I want to head over there. You mind if I do my own thing while where here?"

Brock wondered, as he mentioned his curiosity about the volcano. I smiled as I told him to go for it. We're friends and we travel together, but that doesn't mean we have to bee joined at the hip. If he wants to go off on his own while we're here in Cinnabar that's fine.

"Alright then. I'll meet you over at the Pokemon Center later on."

"Right. See you later Brock."

Pikachu called out to him saying 'have fun', but of course Brock didn't understand beyond the fact Pikachu was saying see you later. With that Brock and I split up. The town on Cinnabar island was rather small so I had no problem finding the gym, but when I tried to open the door to find out what hours Blaine kept as the gym leader I found it locked. Shaking my head in confusion, at that I turned to try and find someone I could ask about the gym, only to almost run into an older man. Pikachu wobbled on my shoulder but managed to prevent himself from falling.

"Sorry about that sir. I didn't know you were behind me."

"Oh it's fine young man. I have to say it's not everyday that someone comes to Cinnabar to challenge the gym."

He brushed it off, a kind smile on his face as he inquired about my approaching the gym. He smiled at Pikachu as well.

"My goal ever since I was a little kid was to become a Pokemon Master like my dad, challenging the original gyms in every region I visit. But this gym doesn't seem to be open right now. Not that I'm ready to challenge Blaine. I just wanted to see what the gyms hours are."

I explained, only vaguely noticing that the old man gave me a similar impression to Professor Oak and Mr. Fuji.

"I see. Well that explains why you don't know. Blaine got tired of being swamped with challenges from sore losers that just wouldn't give up, so he set up a task that you must complete before entering his gym to challenge him." here the man paused for a moment so he could point to a building. Sections off the building were decayed and ruined leading me to believe it was an old mansion by its appearance. He then continued "Blaine hid a copy of his gym key in that mansion over there. If you can find it, then you can open the gym and challenge him. If you get that key, then it doesn't matter what time it is, Blaine will accept your challenge if you enter the gym."

Nodding my head at the reason why the gym was locked I thanked the man for telling me about it.

"Well I'm not in a rush to battle Blaine just yet. I may have 6 badges already, but Blaine and Giovanni are going to be my toughest battles yet. I have to prepare accordingly… Which reminds me. Is that massive building over there by the Pokemon Center, the research lab by any chance?"

I asked, trying to get a bit more information about the towns layout.

"Yes, yes it is the research lab. Might I inquire why you wanted to know?"

The man questioned in simple curiosity. Since he reminded me of Professor Oak I didn't have a problem with telling him.

"Oh, while I was traveling through the Sea Foam Islands I received a Pokemon fossil as a gift from Lorelei."

To prove it I pulled my bag off my back and opened it to show him the fossil. Pikachu hopped to the ground when I moved to make it easier for me to get my bag off my back.

"I see. Well luckily, the lab does have someone that can revive that Pokemon for you. I've also heard that a Pokemon Professor or two are at the lab to help out with some research lately."

Eyes widening at that piece of info I smiled, before politely thanking the man. His words had cemented the Research Lab as my next task to check off my list. Despite being giddy at the thought of meeting another Professor aside from Professor Oak, I managed to stay calm enough to walk to the lab rather than run with Pikachu at my side.

Thanks to that I only just managed to catch the old mans mumbling of "This kid is even more interesting that Lance told me." Pikachu also caught it, and we shared a look.

' _ **How much do you want to bet that man was Blaine and he's testing you after hearing Lance praise you?**_ '

Pikachu asked me through our bond.

"No bet, that's the truth without a doubt."

I commented, chuckling lightly as I did. Pikachu's chortled as well. Luckily no one was around to see and give us weird looks. It didn't take us too much longer after that to enter the lab. A nice brown haired lady was sitting at a reception desk, and she glanced up at me as I came in the door.

"Excuse me young man, is there anything I can help you with?"

She inquired as she typed on her computer without looking away from me.

"I'm looking for the lab room where Pokemon fossils can be revived. I also heard that a few Pokemon Professors were hear helping with an experiment?"

"Ah yes. If you head down this hall it'll be the last lab on your left where you find Professor Horner. He is the one to talk to about reviving fossil Pokemon. As for the Pokemon professors, well Alola's Professor Kukui and Sinnoh's Professor Rowan are helping with research in the second lab on your left if you head down the hall. Be sure to knock loudly before entering the room however. I don't know exactly what they're doing but It's rather noisy so you might be ignored if you don't get their attention with your knock."

The receptionist swiftly answered. I thanked her for letting me know before looking at Pikachu.

"Which one should we do first buddy? Revive our Amaura fossil, or see what the professors are up to?"

I asked. He tilted his head in thought for a moment before I heard ' _ **Let's revive Amaura first**_ ' through our bond. Smiling I nodded at his idea and we proceeded down the hall and entered the lab that we'd been told Professor Horner was in.

"Hello?"

I called out as I entered the room after knocking.

"Ah yes, hello there young man. What can I do for you?"

An older man with silver hair peaking out from under his hat looked up at me.

"Um, I was gifted an Amaura fossil, so I came here wondering if I could find someone that might help me revive it."

The mans eyes lit up with joy when he heard the word fossil and he eagerly asked me to show him the fossil. For the second time of the day I pulled my bag off my back and opened it up. This time rather than leave the fossil in my bag I pulled it out and carefully handed it to the professor.

"Yes, yes this is an Amaura fossil and it's in excellent condition. I should be able to revive this Amaura with no issue. It will take a bit of time however."

He excitedly commented, as he turned to work immediately.

"I don't have an issue with that but… Um, do I have to pay for this? I don't know how the process works, so I don't know If I have to pay or anything for it to be done."

Raising a hand and shooing me away he spoke.

"Not at all. Despite being time consuming it's actually a rather simple process. But it does require my focus. Come back tomorrow morning and I should be finished."

Accepting his answer I smiled and thanked the professor before leaving the room. Calmly walking back towards the entry way I found the lab that the Pokemon Professors were supposed to be working in. I knocked harshly on the door, waiting till I heard someone call to enter the room.

When I walked in I was shocked to see an Eevee and several of it's evolutions, just attacking a man. But he was laughing as they did so I wasn't worried about if he was okay or not. Regaining myself I looked around and saw several scientists in lab coats. An older man with gray hair and an awesome mustaches was wearing a smart blue vest over his shirt and tie but he had a brown coat over top of that, in his hands was a pen and notepad that he was taking notes on, likely notes about the attacks from the Eevee and it's evolutions. The man they were attacking was a tall and tanned skinned person. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, and a white lab coat, but instead of buttoning it up it was open displaying his bare chest. He also had a pair of glasses on his face with a white hat on his head to finish the look.

"Might I ask why you are here young man?"

The mustached man asked me without taking his eyes off of the Pokemon. The tan skinned man rolled his eyes at the tone before calling out.

"Relax a bit Rowan. We've been working quite diligently. It wouldn't hurt to take a break and talk to the kid properly."

Sighing, the professor with the brown coat rubbed at his eyes with a hand before turning to face me properly.

"Yes you're right professor Kukui. A break sounds like an excellent idea."

Smiling the professor with the open lab coat approached shook my hand as he gave me a proper introduction. Professor Rowan did the same, though with less enthusiasm.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. I currently have Trainee Field Researcher status under Professor Oak. But I'm also traveling across Kanto challenging gyms so I can become a Pokemon Master like my dad."

"Ketchum huh… That name sounds familiar."

Kukui muttered, but Professor Rowan actually smiled at my name.

"So you're the young man I've heard about from Cynthia. Thank you for helping her out, during the incident on the S.S. Anne."

I shook my head in response a blush coming to my face.

"There's no need to thank me for that. I just did what I thought was right."

Professor Kukui caught my blush and chuckled. The gray haired professor smiled as well.

"Regardless, I want to thank you for saving her, not just because she's been an immense help with my research, but because she's like a daughter to me."

"As much as I know you'd like to continue bragging about your assistant Rowan, I think I'd like to hear what brought Ash here to visit."

Professor Kukui cut in. Nodding Professor Rowan agreed that he was interested as well.

"I came to Cinnabar planning to do a bit of training before challenging Blaine for my 7th badge. But on my way I was given a fossil for the Pokemon Amaura, so I decided to stop by the lab here and see about having Amaura revived. But then I heard that there was a couple of Pokemon Professors here. I remember Professor Oak telling me that each regions head Pokemon Professor has a different field of research so I decided to stop by and chat for a bit and see if I could learn something that might help me in raising my Pokemon. I mean Professor Oak is very helpful, but there are still things he doesn't know."

"Every trainer is different, what works for us might not work for you. But I can understand wanting to learn more. I mean if you want your Pokemon to be the best, you have to strive to be the best as well."

"Yes, professor Kukui is right about that. We might be able to give you suggestions, or answer questions you may have but it's up to you to determine what is best for you and your Pokemon."

The two professors commented after hearing why I wanted to see them. But they agreed to answer my questions. The first thing I had wondered about was what they specialized in with their field of study on Pokemon.

Professor Rowan told me he studied Pokemon evolutions, and the patterns that determined how and evolution would go. An example being how Eevee can be exposed to different Evolution stones to evolve into a different Pokemon. Where as professor Kukui specialized in studying Pokemon attacks and what factors determine what moves a Pokemon can learn.

Both of which were useful answers. Since I'd been told Several times that Pikachu could become a Raichu already even though he didn't think he was ready, I asked professor Rowan to take a look at him and see if he could figure out why. Pikachu was curious as to why he felt that was as well, so he eagerly hopped up onto a nearby table so the professor could get a better look at him.

"Hmm…. Pikachu seems perfectly fine to me. So it's not a physical issue. If you've already got 6 badges under your belt I doubt its an issue of a lack of power that's necessary to evolve without straining himself. I don't kn-!"

Professor Rowan started to say before cutting himself off as he studied Pikachu's eyes. A full minute passed in silence as he and Pikachu just stared at each other. When the professor finally looked away he turned to me.

"I see… Yes, that's most certainly why he doesn't think he's ready. Pikachu subconsciously knows he doesn't have the experience to evolve. You see when a Pokemon evolves their power grows immensely. Your Pikachu is fairly powerful already, but struggles to control that power at times. If he cant' control his current power, then he wouldn't be able to control the power gained upon evolving as well."

I partially understood what he was saying but it was confusing. He sighed when he noticed my lack of comprehension.

"It's like this. Pikachu can supply power to a battery. But let's just say he will accidentally over charge it 35% of the time and ruin the battery. If he evolves the power he can supply increases, and without fine control, the percentage of the time he accidentally over charges the battery will be higher, possibly up to 55% of the time depending on just how much power he'd gain upon evolving."

"Oh, yeah, I can see how that would be bad. It's a good thing Pikachu has such sharp instincts. It would be quite dangerous for us if he evolved without gaining full control over his power… But that's also a problem. Pikachu grows stronger in leaps and bounds. By the time he can control his current level of power he'll be much stronger."

At that Kukui chimed in.

"Have Pikachu hit me with his best attack. I want to see something."

Nodding slowly I turned to Pikachu. He looked at me as if to ask how much he should hold back, but professor Kukui told us not to worry and just him him with all Pikachu's got.

"You heard him Pikachu. I guess that means you should hit him with **Volt Tackle**."

Pikachu placed as much room between him and the weird professor as possible before charging towards him as static energy poured off of him. My eyes went wide as the electricity that arced through the air around him was much denser than it was a few days ago in the Sea Foam Islands. Pikachu collided with the professor head first, and drove the two of them into the wall.

"Ow..."

The professor mumbled as he pulled himself and Pikachu away from the wall. He looked right at me as he confidently stated "It's not that Pikachu is growing stronger. It's that he's learning to control more of his power as he goes… Your Pikachu is a monster when it comes to his full potential. In other words He's always been able to use this much power, but he has had to work hard to be able to control it at this level. For example take two men who can lift 350 pounds maximum. One struggles to do it because he hasn't trained for it. But he can still do it. While the other man has no issues, because he worked hard to be able to do it. Both men have the same potential it's just one has practiced more than the other."

Kukui explained as he thought I didn't understand what he meant when he was talking about potential after he saw the frown on my face.

"No I understood that, I was confused about how you could figure that out from letting Pikachu attack you."

The tanned professor just laughed at me before winking.

"That's a trade secret… but if your other Pokemon are as strong as Pikachu here, then I don't think you need to ask us for tips on raising your Pokemon. Not unless it's a Pokemon you have no idea how to take care of."

"You caught Cynthia's eye, so I'll agree with professor Kukui. Professor Oak surely has taught you well enough to handle any Pokemon you find here in Kanto. Unless you have a Pokemon from Sinnoh or Alola respectively I don't think we could advise you on how to care for them."

Professor Rowan commented as well. I just smiled before unclipping two Pokeballs from my belt. A moment later Conan and Eira were free. They cheerfully greeted me and Pikachu, before looking around and noticing the surroundings were strange compared to what they were expecting.

"Ah, yes that's right Cynthia did mention you'd gotten a Riolu egg as a prize while on the S.S. Anne. But that other Pokemon..."

"It's a variant of Vulpix. Specifically the Alolan form. Instead of being a Fire type it's an Ice type."

Kukui explained for his fellow professor. After that the three of us delved into talk about how to take care of the two Pokemon, who weren't even a year old yet. Of course Conan and Eira were interested in hearing us talk about what they could do in the future. With their help I created a plan for how to raise Eira for a few months until she was ready to debut in trainer battles. Conan was already at the point were I could let him battle against another trainer's Pokemon, but their advice for his move set was very helpful.

Hours later I found myself crawling into a bed in the Pokemon Center after having dinner with Brock. While we ate I filled him in on my day of learning from the two Pokemon Professors, and he mentioned finding several different Pokemon as he explored the safe areas of the volcano.

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us, but I know we can do it Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded his head tiredly ' _ **Right. But we won't be alone. Everyone even Eira is ready and willing to work hard to reach our dream.**_ '

He reminded me. I smiled at the thought of my Pokemon.

"Yeah. I'm counting on all of you."

I whispered as I looked towards the night stand where the Pokeballs that housed my Pokemon were currently resting. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

S.R: No we didn't make it up as we went. Meeting Rowan and Kukui has been in the plans for this story since day one. Honestly we could have put more, but wifey and I decided that this was just enough. Doing any more in this chapter would be a bit much to take in and keep track of.

M.R: Right… Is there anything else we need to mention this time?

PhoenixWyvern: Yeah! Us! We aren't done complaining about being left behind.

S.R: Quit yelling. As funny as it might be, I don't think the readers care enough to read you chewing us out for it. Nor do I think they'd care enough to read about how your sister threatened to destroy our home if we didn't bring you guys back into the author's notes at the very least.

 **Shout from outside** : Yes they would! A threatening Loli is _very_ persuasive.

PhoenixWyvern: Carly, you can calm down now. Go put the crane back and you can have a cookie.

S.R: Anyway, the next chapter will be training and finding the key to Blaine's gym. Other than that. I've got nothing…. Time fore the list of Pokemon.

 **ON HAND:**

1\. Pikachu (m) 2. Conan: Riolu (m) 3. Charmeleon (m) 4. Gyarados (f) 5. Ivysaur (f) 6. Wartortle (f)

 **TRAINEE FIELD RESEARCHER SLOT ADDITIONS:**

7\. Scyther (m) 8. Gengar (f) 9. Eira: Alolan Vulpix (f)

 **AT THE RANCH:**

1\. Pidgeot (f) 2. Beedrill (m) 3. Nidorino (m) 4. Muk (m) 5. Growlithe (f) 6. Golbat (m) 7. Apollo: Espeon (m) 8. Artemis: Umbreon (f)


	26. Special note (Please read)

M.R: Hi all, I'm the female half of the account. Normally S.R does all the typing and updating (outside of my stories which I really need to finish working on and share but I'm rather lazy). But there was an incident at work earlier today and he now has a concussion. So he's not allowed near the computer because it counts as a 'bright light' according to the doctor. Anyway there's a good chance he won't be fully recovered by the end of the month (Doc said no computer until his concussion is gone), so I wanted to let everyone know that as of right now at least, there probably won't be any updates this month. Since he's too busy sulking about the fact he isn't even allowed to listen to music right now, I'll apologize on his behalf. Sorry to all you fans, or even the newbies who find his stories after this gets posted. I'd like to ask you all to be patient as he'll more than likely give an apology himself when he returns, and it will probably be a double update for everything as a way of making up for missing this month.


End file.
